Naruto: Tekkegan Chronicles
by TheDeathly-Z
Summary: When a mob of Villagers go too far, Naruto unlocks a sacred and powerful Doujutsu that was thought to have been a myth. Watch as he follows in the shoes of his father mother and the legendary Kyuubi he changes from the dead-last into a powerful Shinobi that no one has ever seen before! Enter the Lazer-God (Eventual God Naruto, NarutoXOCXFemKyuubi SasukeXIno) M for language/Lemons
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: I do not own Naruto, Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo, If I did own it I would have so many badass techniques.

I also want to point out all Jutsu and village names will be in English, none of this Konoha or Yondaime crap although i will ad the chan kun suffixes

"Speech"

'thoughts'

"**DEMON/Jutsu"**

* * *

_**Prologue: Tekkegan Awakening**._

In every Ninja village they each have a monument to honor the leaders of their home and their memory and sacrifice that they did to protect the ones they love and their home.

The **Village Hidden in the Leaves **is no different, they have a specific mountain side that shows exactly how they honor their leaders.

The mountain was dubbed the **Hokage Cliff **Hokage being the Leader of the village, their faces were carved into the mountain side from the previous to the current Hokage of the Leaf stood the faces of 4 legendary Leaf Shinobi.

The first was Hashirama Senju the **First** Hokage of the Leaf, one of its founding fathers and the very first person to wield Wood Style Ninjutsu. He was a kind and caring person who was dedicated to serve his village, however he was ending up dying during the first ever Shinobi war. His fight against his rival Madara Uchiha had taken its toll and left him permanently weak. Despite that, he is still revered as the most power of his time.

The next was the face of Tobirama Senju the Second Hokage of the Leaf, he was the younger brother of Hashirama and was well known for his skill and power in Water Style Ninjutsu which allowed him to do high ranking moves like creating water from thin air. He lost his life during the second war, but before he did he chose his prime student to be his successor.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was the next face on the cliff as the Third Hokage of the Leaf of the Sarutobi Clan, he was well known for his abilities in Summoning Jutsu's and his skill in Taijutsu which was hand-to-hand. Hiruzen is about 50-60 years old and is the most powerful in his village, but in his youth he was practically the God of his village.

The last face to em-blaze the cliff was Minato Namikaze, the yellow flash of the Leaf Village and the Fourth Hokage. He was the fastest in all of the Shinobi lands, even the Raikage's speed paled compared to his. He was also well known for the **Flying Raijin Jutsu** which allowed him to move at the speed of light in the blink of an eye. He was called the yellow flash mainly for his yellow hair, he was the hero who gave his life up to defeat the Kyuubi No Kitsune which attacked the village years ago.

And that is where our story begins.

* * *

**~7 years later, October 10****th~**

The bright orange light of the sun became dimmer and dimmer as night crept up. As the lights of the streets were coming up many people were going about their usual business. However unlike the other villages some would say that the Leaf isn't a Shinobi village at all, but the cliff is a dead giveaway.

Right now the village was completely covered in decorations and its people were celebrating the 7th anniversary of the Kyuubi's death. Everyone was happy in the village as it was a time of peace, where wars were forgotten, but not all the hate and pain was gone. Although everyone was happy, one wasn't.

Naruto Uzumaki was an orphan of the attack, he stood around 4'4 and had spikey blond hair with two spikes that framed his face, his eyes were a deep cerulean blue, the bluest anyone has seen and he had three whisker like marks on each side of his cheeks, he wore a white shirt with an orange swirl on the back and wore black slacks.

Despite being a normal child Naruto was despised and utterly loathed by the entire village, he was the painful reminder of the attack 7 years ago. When he was 4 years old he was expelled from the Orphanage and had to live in the streets for a month until the Hokage's private ANBU found him and brought him to Lord Third. Sarutobi became his father figure and gave him an apartment to love in and a weekly allowance to leave.

But Naruto was constantly pursued by the villagers and even a few Shinobi and was beaten and abused.

Tonight was no different.

Tonight was his birthday, the day that the Kyuubi attacked, people see him as the demon reincarnated as a human and they would band together and hunt him down like he was a diseased animal to them.

Naruto was running through the alleyways of the village with a mob on his tail holding pitchforks torches and some old rusty stuff to harm him with.

"THERE HE IS!"

"DIE YOU DEMON!"

"THIS IS FOR MY FAMILY!"

"LET US FINISH WHAT THE FOURTH STARTED!"

Naruto never understood, why did this always happen to him?

"Please stop! What did I ever do to deserve this!" Naruto shouted as he unfortunately came at a dead end.

"Don't act like you don't know. You killed my brother and my daughter!" One villager shouted throwing a broken bottle at Naruto which cut him.

"It is time we finished what the Fourth Hokage started and kill you" Another shouted.

They were about to proceed on but was stopped by a shadow jumping to the ground, it was two guys. They each wore black ANBU pants with several holsters on their thighs as well as a Jonin flak vest (High level Ninja) they wore the village headbands around their necks.

Some of the villagers were about run, scared they would be arrested. But were relieved when they said this:

"Starting without us? Not cool" One said, he grabbed a shuriken from his holster and threw it at Naruto's leg.

Naruto screamed as the four pointed weapon was imbedded in his leg causing him to collapse to the floor. Another grabbed a Kunai knife and slashing at Naruto's other leg to prevent him from escaping, blood began to seep through the wounds.

The rest of the villagers charged forward and began their beating of the 'Demon' they could hear his little bones crack with each hit they did.

Naruto's vision began to blur as the pain increased and blood now stained his clothes, he saw one of the Jonin about to stab him with a long thick katana (Which he assumed for maximum suffering) he then had enough.

"STOP!" Naruto howled, the villagers were sent flying by an invisible force.

"What did that Demon do?!" One villager shouted.

"Hey look!" another villager shouted pointing at the 'Demon child'

They were all surprised. Naruto was surrounded by a strange orange aura from head to toe, but what surprised them the most was that his eyes began to shimmer slightly as if it was an illusion or something.

Oddly more is that his eyes looked like they were rotating, their normal cerulean blue began growing dimmer and dimmer as if they were changing into lifeless husks. However they were replaced with crimson blood red eyes, the onyx pupil began growing in size and its shape began to change. Soon instead of cerulean eyes now were blood red with a five point star inside like a Pentagram, the pupil in the middle of the star was now red.

With a scream, two thick lazer beam things shot out of his eyes and struck the two Jonin, some of the villagers began screaming and ran away while the rest were shouting "The Demon is released" and such nonsense.

Naruto soon collapsed, his last image with an ANBU soldier with gray gravity defying hair picking him up.

...

**DRIP!**

**DRIP! **

**DRIP!**

**DRIP!**

"Turn the fucking tap off!" Naruto shouted as he bolted up.

However he noticed he wasn't in the Leaf anymore, he eyed his surroundings and noticed he was in some kind of sewer. His first thought was that the villagers dumped his body in here but soon noticed that no matter how hard he looked he couldn't find a manhole cover.

He decided to explore a little and see if he could find a way out when he started to hear... crying?

Female crying to be specific.

'_Who would be down here?'_ Naruto thought, he stood up and began to follow the sounds. He began to grow annoyed as this place was like a maze, always going on forever or winding to a dead end and was really giving him a headache.

After a few more minutes Naruto found himself standing in front a huge (And I mean huge) steel jail door, strapped on the center of the door was a large body sized piece of paper with the kanji symbol for seal labeled on it.

The source of the crying came from inside.

Naruto gulped as he took a hesitant step forward towards the door.

"Hello? Anyone there"

Naruto soon heard a feminine gasp coming inside the cage **"N-Naruto?"** a scared female voice called out.

He didn't know how this girl knew his name but he didn't care, he soon stood inside the cage and began to look around.

"It's okay, im not going to hurt-WHOA!" Naruto was soon tackled to the ground by a red blur.

When he regained his bearings he found out what tackled him and his eyes widened, on top of him crying her eyes out was a girl around 7 years old the same as him, she had blood red hair which flowed in waves down to her petite waist and pale flawless skin like a goddess, when he found her face he saw she had a heart shaped face which had tears flowing down her face. Her breast were surprisingly big for a 7 year old.

The girl shook uncontrollably as she cried into Naruto's shoulder, which made his shirt go damp slightly **"I'm so sorry Naruto!"**

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he began to gently stroke her long red hair "What for?"

"**For making your life miserable" The girl cried.**

Naruto's mind began to work like crazy until he finally pieced it all together, and boy he was shocked. His Birthday was on the same day as the Kyuubi attack, the villagers shunned him and abused him. Always calling him a demon.

His eyes widened "Y-you're the Kyuubi?"

The girl nodded **"Yes..."**

"But I thought the Kyuubi was a giant demon with nine tails, not a beautiful girl" Naruto said.

The girl now identified as the Kyuubi blushed at the comment **"Don't believe everything the village or books say, even we demons have different forms"**

It didn't take rocket science to piece the rest of it together "So you're the reason the village hates me..."

He felt her small body tense up when he said that as she began to cry again, he began to stroke her hair and pat her back whispering soothing words into her ear.

"It's okay... it's okay"

"**H-H-How can you forgive me so easily? I'm the reason everyone hates you!"** Kyuubi shouted as she cried harder.

"Those idiots are just a bunch of self-centered assholes" Naruto soothed

Soon her crying started to slow down and her body relaxed, however Naruto noticed something odd. Instead of a thin fabric of cloth he felt silky smooth skin.

She was Naked.

Naruto began blushing like crazy "Uh... K-Kyuubi-Chan your..."

She blushed at the suffix he used, but realized what he was trying to say. And needless to say she was totally embarrassed.

She let out a small 'eep' and jumped off of Naruto, desperately trying to cover herself as best as she could while blushing even more **"D-Don't Look!"**

"Hey you're the one who isn't wearing clothes!" Naruto pointed out

"**I can't exactly do anything! Only you can..." **She mumbled that last bit embarrassingly

"Why would i?" Naruto now smirking.

"**Pervert!" **Kyuubi shouted.

Naruto soon turned serious "Okay back on topic, why did you attack the Leaf?"

Kyuubi sighed, she stood up, still covering her private areas **"It wasn't by choice..."**

"Wait what?" Naruto asked, totally confused.

"**Seven years ago i was extracted out from my previous host by force, he wore this strange mask and he used some kind of mind control power using his eyes. I suspect it was an Uchiha"**

"So that means your..." Naruto mumbled, realization hitting him.

"**Innocent? Maybe" **

Naruto was about to ask her more when suddenly a small white light began to fill the sewer they were in, soon both Naruto and the Kyuubi where now standing in a field of white with a few mixed colors. Kyuubi was soon enveloped in an orange glow as clothes formed over her nude body, she now wore a tight kimono dress.

"W-What just happened?" Naruto asked

"I happened" A voice called out.

The two whipped around and went slack jawed. Standing there was a man in his early 30s, he had spikey blond hair with two spikes framing his face. He wore a blue tight shirt and slandered Jonin pants and vest, over the top was a trench coat that flowed to his calves. It was white with a red flame design down on the bottom with the kanji for Fourth on the back.

"You're the Fourth Hokage!" Naruto shouted.

"**Minato!"** Kyuubi squeaked.

"Hello again Kai" Minato smiled.

"Wait who's Kai?" Naruto asked completely confused.

"Why the Kyuubi of course" Minato said

"Wait she actually has a name?!"

"Of course, even demons have names"

"**Minato... how?"**

"I place my Chakra into the seal so that I would appear when the Tekkegan would appear.

"Tekkegan?" Naruto asked

"**So that's what that was!"**

"Yes, Naruto has it"

"Alright slow down! First how do you know my name? and second what is the Tekkegan?" Naruto demanded.

"I'll explain in a second, and why wouldn't I now your name? you are my son after all"

Naruto's eyes widened "S-son?! Then that means!"

"Yes it does, im your father"

Tears began welling up in Naruto's eyes, he smiled and buried his face in his arm as he began to cry in his arm. However that smile soon turned into a scowl.

Naruto ran up to Minato and punched him straight in the gut, which made him cough a bit of blood up.

"**Minato!" **Kai shouted, she never thought that would happen.

"WHY WOUD YOU SEAL NINE-TAILS INSIDE YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEAD WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH?! ANY AT ALL!"

"Naruto..." Minato whispered.

"I WAS BEATEN! ABUSED! KICK OUT OF AN ORPHANAGE! AND ALMOST DIED SO MANY TIMES!"

Naruto began crying uncontrollably into Minato's shirt.

"I guess it's wrong of me… to wear a fatherly smile, after putting you through all that" Minato murmured.

...

"Lord Hokage!" an ANBU Shinobi burst through the door.

"Yes Kakashi?" the old voice Sarutobi replied.

"Hurry! It's Naruto!"

Sarutobi's eyes widened "Where is he?!"

"Hospital! He was found close to death in an ally not far from here" the ANBU Kakashi informed.

"Have Ibiki find and kill those villagers, im heading off!" Sarutobi ordered.

"Hai" Kakashi soon disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Hiruzen soon followed suit but this time he arrived at the hospital, when he arrived he saw several ANBU stationed outside a particular door and knew immediately who was inside that room.

"Lord Hokage!" the ANBU called out.

"What's his condition?" Sarutobi demanded

"Superficial and a few cracked bones, nothing life threatening"

"Oh thank Kami!"

"But there is something else..." The ANBU said.

"What do you mean?"

"Follow me"

The ANBU opened the door for Hiruzen to enter, but it wasn't a pretty sight. Naruto was looked up to a life support machine and bandages were wrapped around all over his body making him like a mummy. But what was confusing Hiruzen more was that there was a strip of bandage covering his eyes.

He turned to the ANBU who then pointed at said cloth "Look in his eyes"

The ANBU slowly tore the cloth off of Naruto and Hiruzens eyes were the size of baseballs, instead of their usual cerulean eyes, they were as red as blood with a five pointed star inside.

"It can't be!" Sarutobi shouted.

"Lord Third whats-

"Make sure no one gets In this room! I don't care if Danzo Koharu and Homura come! Don't let them in!" With that he Shunshin'd out of the hospital.

...

After some calming down Minato manage to fill Naruto in about the Kyuubi attack years ago, simplified since he was speaking to a 7 year old of course. He talked of a masked man who snuck inside his wife Kushina's chambers and threatened him that he would kill Naruto if he didn't step away from her.

"In the end i managed to defeat the man, but the cost was a high one. Kai never fully recovered from the Hypnosis and she went in to kill you, i stepped in the way and stopped the attack" Minato finished.

"**I'm really sorry Minato..." **Kai muttered sadly.

"It's okay Kai, you weren't you back then" Minato soothed.

"Wait! You never said what the Tekkegan is yet!" Naruto shouted.

Minato sweat dropped _'He defiantly has his mother's impatience' _"I was getting to that, you see the Tekkegan is one of 4 great Ocular-Jutsu. It is as all seeing as the Hyuga's Byakugan and just as sneaky and copycat like as the Uchiha's Sharingan but rare like the legendary Rinnegan"

"Why?" Naruto pressed.

"You see the Tekkegan is like a fusion of the other Doujutsu, the 360 degree point of sight like the Byakugan and the sneaky copying of Jutsu like the Sharingan, and it is rare because almost nobody has ever seen it except for me and your mother"

"Wow! I have a totally off the chain Doujutsu! I'd like to see Sasuke-Teme beat that!" Naruto cheered.

"That's not all" Minato pressed on

"What do you mean?"

"I will show you" Minato closed his eyes and channeled Chakra into his eyes, when he opened them his eyes were yellow with a 5 point star in the center.

He averted his gaze to a section of room and narrowed his eyes slightly, suddenly they began to glow like the sun as two thick lazers shot out from his eyes and struck a practice dummy that Minato summoned which exploded.

"That was the Rēzā no me (Lazer Eyes)" Minato said.

"Totally cool!"

"Also another unique feature of the Tekkegan is that it grants the user unlimited Chakra"

"So no matter what I can use Jutsu FOREVER?! AWSOME!" Naruto began jumping up and down.

Minato couldn't help but smile at his son, but soon he began glowing slightly _'Looks like this is it'_

"**Minato! You're!"**

"My Chakra is fading, Naruto promise me this, don't ever give up. Become a great Shinobi and one day become a great Hokage" Minato asked.

A teary eyed Naruto replied "I will"

"And… please find your mother" with that he vanished.

"DAD!" Naruto cried out.

...

When Naruto's eyes flickered open he noticed he was in a large white Hospital Room, he saw his badly mangled body covered like a mummy and he was wearing a hospital mask over his face.

He tore the mask off and sat up, he looked at the clock and saw it was about noon _'I slept for that long?!'_

"Naruto! Your awake!" A voice called out

Naruto turned and saw Hiruzen in the door war "Old man!" Naruto jumped from his bed and enveloped the old Kage in a hug.

"Thank goodness you're okay!" Sarutobi said

Without he was then slugged in the uh family jewels and he keeled over.

"That was for not telling me about my parents fucking old man!"

_'Im too old for this shit'_

* * *

**WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK SO FAR?**

**Also I originally wanted to call it Infinitygan but it sounded to corny to me.**

**Please rate this out of ten and review i would like the feed back**

**Also i want to point out that when Naruto and the Genin graduate they will be aroun 16-17 not 12.**

**Next Chapter: Graduation**


	2. Chapter 2: Past Days & Graduation

***To those who are wondering now this aint a Harem only Kyuubi and my OC are in love with Naruto***

_**Chapter 2: Past Days & Graduation**_

**~5 Years Later~**

Five years have passed since Naruto unlocked his Tekkegan prowess and discovered the truth of his lineage and his training couldn't of been any better, with the help of Kai (Kyuubi). Naruto was now 12 years old and since then, he hasn't been caught or beaten by the villages. That is unless they were trained Shinobi.

Kai had Naruto train in his Chakra control, see one of the many benefits of having a Tailed-Beast sealed within a human they develop pretty much godly amounts of Chakra reserves and unlimited stamina, but without Kai sealed in him he already possesses a huge amount of Chakra, Uzumaki Chuunin had about the Chakra of a Kage, Naruto is ten so he has around Jonin level Chakra.

However the only downside is that with so much Chakra things tend to be extremely difficult. Whenever he tried to use a Jutsu they usually fail blow up or sometimes both, the only Jutsu Naruto was able to successfully learn in one go was the **Transformation Jutsu **which Naruto er… persuaded the Hokage to teach him.

* * *

**~Flashback Jutsu, Last year~**

"_Hey old man, can you teach me the Transformation Jutsu?" Naruto asked._

_Hiruzen raised an eyebrow "Why do you want to learn it? Besides the you start the Academy soon so you should be able to learn it" Sarutobi explained._

_Naruto scoffed "Old man you and I both know that will be impossible, everyone hates me so they will try and sabotage me"_

_Hiruzen bowed his head, ashamed "I'm sorry Naruto, I tried but-_

"_It's okay, you did everything you could" Naruto cut him off._

"_Now I would want to teach you but I just can't get any time cleared up"_

"_Old man" Naruto called him in a sweet voice which made Hiruzen go pale "Teach me or I will toss all that paperwork out that window"_

_Hiruzens eyes went wide "You Wouldn't!"_

"_Oh I would"_

**~Flashback Jutsu Release!~**

* * *

The **Transformation Jutsu** made Naruto's life a hell of a lot better than what it used to be. He now got better clothes, better food and even manage to get some pretty good books to read as well, though he hated doing this. Pretending to be someone else just to get goods for fair prices it just didn't seem fair.

Hell the villagers were actually nice people, but their hate for the Kyuubi clouds their judgment. He promised that he would make everyone see him for him not the Kyuubi.

Another good thing that happened to him over the 3 years was that after roaming the village for a while he stumbled upon his father's compound, okay it wasn't as big as the Hyuga's or the Uchiha's but it was still big none the less.

After having explored the place he found it had 5 rooms 3 bathrooms 3 living rooms and a few storage rooms. But the thing that really got him keen was the library, it was filled to the brink with scrolls of Taijutsu Ninjutsu and even some scrolls on some Genjutsu as well as a book in Sealing Jutsu by his father.

He also found a few of the Uzumaki Clans style Jutsu deeper in the library like the **Shadow Clone Jutsu**, he assumed that his father found out a lot about the clan and stored the information here since he was engaged to his mother.

Minato also left a few of his own Jutsu scrolls behind as well, he found out about his father's Flying Raijin Jutsu and strived to surpass it like his father and a few of his Tri-Pronged Kunai Knives with the Jutsu formulas still on them. He also began to train in his father's style of Taijutsu, it was like a mix between the Hyuga's Gentle Fist and the Uchiha Style as well as some Uzumaki stances in it.

With Kai assisting him Naruto's training was absolute killer. However after a long pointless argument she forced him to give up constant ramen, oh man what a dark day that was.

But of course the biggest development was his mind, since he had a Fox demon inside of him he became extremely cunning and skillful in traps. This along with the mind of a prankster things were just peachy keen.

One day he was strolling through the village, since his Transformation was done he received the usual murder glares from the people and occasionally a bottle or two thrown at him, Naruto just ignored them and was about to enter his favorite places **Ichirakus Ramen Bar **when he heard a scream nearby.

A female screaming.

Naruto bolted to the source of the scream but was mortified at what he saw, there were 2 villagers, male villagers who were holding a girl who was around 12 the same as him against the wall with her small arms pinned above her head.

She had raven black hair which went down in waves to her mid back and a beautiful shaped face with purple eyes, she wore a blue tight T-Shirt which showed off her already developing chest as well as skinny black pants. She was pretty much like a young goddess with her Natural Beauty. But what Naruto was surprised at was the fan like symbol on the front of her shirt.

'_An Uchiha?'_

"I think we should have a little fun with her huh?" Drunk villager 1 said

"Took the words *HIC* right out of my mouth" Drunk villager 2 said.

"N-No! please!" The girl cried out as they began to use a knife and tear her clothes off. leaving her in a tight black bra with matching panties, the two drunks began to softly trace the knife against her delicate skin which made her whimper.

Naruto instantly saw red "HEY!"

They turned around and sneered "Hey look, the Demon is here"

"Beat it brat!"

"Leave her alone!" Naruto howled.

They just broke out laughing

"Well what do ya know! The Demon wants to protect this little slut!"

"After we have our way with her we'll decorate our wall with your head"

"Not happening!" Naruto channeled his Tekkegan to activate, the sudden eye change got the other two slightly worried.

"Hey isn't that the Sharingan?!"

"He took the mighty Uchiha eyes! LETS KILL HIM!"

_'Idiots, the Sharingan doesn't have jack shit on this'_ Naruto mumbled inwardly

...

The groans of pain from the two drunks was all that was heard since Naruto rained Tekkegan on their asses.

Naruto approached the girl "Hey, you okay?"

The girl jumped at him and wrapped her small arms around him and began crying into his shoulders "Thank you! Thank you so much!" she began crying louder.

"Shhh it is okay, they won't hurt you anymore" Naruto soothed.

"R-Really?" The girl sobbed.

"Yeah, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, whats your name?"

"S-Sayaka... Sayaka Uchiha" the girl identified as Sayaka answered.

"Ah! Your Sasuke-Teme's sister?"

Sayaka giggled at the name he called him "Yes I am"

Naruto gave her a warm smile which made her melt as she felt a blush creep up on her face, he wrapped his coat around her half-naked form and began to take her back to the Uchiha compound.

And this was the start of something real special.

They just don't know it yet.

**~4 Years Later, Graduation~**

The sun started to appear and shine above the skies of the Leaf. People began opening their shops for another ordinary day. However to some it isn't an ordinary day at all so to speak. Four years have passed and Naruto was now 16 years old.

His growth in his Taijutsu and Ninjutsu have skyrocketed to a tremendous scale and if he were to calculate his current skill he would be around low Chuunin high Jonin, his Genjutsu is similar but not totally extreme like his other parameters.

However thanks to Naruto's massive Chakra reserves he dwarfs even the Hokage of the Lead and with reasonable control. In fact he has trained constantly in Chakra control because of his ever expanding reserves. He is also a powerhouse for Ninjutsu, he has a high affinity for Fire & Lightning but around low Wind, all offensive, there isn't any obstacle Naruto cannot surpass.

Naruto awoke as the sun hit his eyes, he yawned and as he got up he was now around 5'9 and he now had two spikey bangs which framed his face, he wore a black tight Jonin shirt which a cloth mask similar to Kakashi's with gray ANBU combat pants which several Shuriken and Kunai holsters, along with black combat Shinobi sandals with black fingerless gloves with two metal plates on them. The most noticeable change however was his coat.

Naruto's coat flowed down to his calves, it was a deep redish orange with a black flame design at the bottom with the Kanji symbol for Fox em-blazing the back.

All in all he was a carbon copy of his father Minato Namikaze.

Naruto did a quick stretch and yawned "Today is the day, hey Kai-Chan you up?"

He only heard a soft moan of drowsiness in response, he soon had an idea in his head so he quickly went into the Lotus position and went inside his mind-scape.

It wasn't like the old shitty sewer like before, this time it was a nice 2 story house similar to his father's compound in a field of lush green forests. The paper with the seal Kanji on it was on the front doors, he quietly stepped in tip-toeing his way to Kai's room, when he looked in he smiled at what he saw.

Kai's human form had changed quiet drastically over the years, her 16 year old self was the same height as Naruto around 5'9. Her hair now went slightly passed her perfectly round shaped ass, her breasts were high C low D-Cup and her body was even curvier. All in all she was drop dead gorgeous.

Naruto sat down next to her slowly and shook her shoulders "Kai-Chan... time to wake up"

"**I don't want to"** She pouted tiredly snuggling deeper into her pillow.

Naruto smiled evilly and planted a kiss on her lips which woke her up good, she was blushing up a storm but she returned the kiss.

"Come on now" Naruto began to plant soft kisses and nibbles on her delicate skin which were soft spots for her as she arched and moaned as pleasure was coursing through her.

"**Alright! Stop teasing me im up!"** Kai begged.

"And here I was just getting started" Naruto smiled.

"**You perv!"**

"Ah you love me"

Kai sat up from her bed, grasping the covers over her Naked form much to Naruto's disappointment **"Hey Naru-Kun, before you head off to the academy I want to give you something... well things"**

"What are they?" Naruto asked, before he knew it she kissed him with a fierce passion.

She gave a sly smile **"That's one"**

"Thank you... so whats the second?"

She placed her hands together into a ram seal and focused her Chakra, a puff of smoke appeared on the bed in the form of a large black and red scroll.

She then turned to Naruto **"This is a Fox Summon scroll, the only one of its kind. And I am giving it to you!"**

By now Naruto had stars in his eyes "You are the best Kai-Chan!"

Kai blushed at the praise **"Your welcome... but I do want a little 'fun' later on for me giving you these"**

"Deal" Naruto broke the connection and returned to his mind.

He was surprised to find himself in the Academy classroom, but he was slightly uncomfortable with most people staring at him like he had a second head or something. Hell some of the Sasuke fan-girls were blushing at the sight of him which creeped him out, however those thoughts were erased when he saw a certain Uchiha enter the class.

Sayaka, just like Kai had gotten even more beautiful these last few years. Her raven black hair was now reaching to her waist with a tiny tint of midnight blue, she wore a purple skin tight T-Shirt with the Uchiha fan at the back and the Uzumaki swirl at the front as well as tight black pants which exposed her curves. Her breast were more larger around C-Cup which made all the guys wolf-whistle.

"Her Naruto-Kun" Sayaka said, sitting next to him.

"Well hey Ms. Beautiful Uchiha how are you"

She blushed from embarrassment "Why do you always say that?" Sayaka said _'Not that i'm complaining'_

"Just stating the truth" Naruto replied while tracing patterns on her arm which made her shiver slightly.

"Oh you are such a tease" she buried her face in her arms to hide the blush on her face. She was failing miserably.

"You are so cute when you blush" Naruto smirked as her whole head turned into a tomato.

He was about to tease her even more but stopped when their sensei's entered the class.

The one on the right was Iruka Umino, he wore a slandered Chuunin Vest with a black undershirt and ANBU pants. He had his hair in a high ponytail topknot along with his Leaf Headband on his head, his most noticeable feature was a horizontal scar across his face.

The next was Mizuki, Iruka's co-teacher, he had shoulder length silver hair and a similar Chuunin outfit to Iruka's but with a hint of silver in it. His Leaf Headband was more like a bandanna that covered his entire head and he wore a kind smile.

"Alright class settle down" The class totally ignored him and continued their social chatting, that is until he used his infamous 'Big Head Jutsu' on them **"SHUT UP!"** they did.

*AHEM* "Okay, today is the day that all of you officially become Genin and no longer Academy students" He began to check that all the students were present until he reached one particular name.

"Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto was about to answer until another person cut in.

"Looks like the dope is failing once again" Sasuke said which everyone except Sayaka and Hinata laughed at.

"Hey dumb ass im right here" Getting everyone's attention and looking like he was a ghost or something, he gave a two finger salute "Yo, Present sensei"

Everyone was blinking at him, still processing "Naruto?!" the pink banshee Sakura asked.

"That is my name" he replied with a cheeky foxy grin.

The whole class was impressed at his new outfit, it was definitely an improvement over the old one. Iruka snapped out of it and finished the list.

"Okay, as you know today is your graduation, in the end those who pass will become Leaf Shinobi. We start at the written test, followed by a weapons Taijutsu and Ninjutsu"

"Alright start now!" Iruka said, everyone flipped their sheets over and began their test. Naruto however frowned when he noticed that his sheet is different than the others.

"Sensei why is my sheet more different?" Naruto asked.

Iruka raised an eyebrow "What do you mean Naruto?"

"I mean look at it! These are Jonin questions!" Naruto said, Iruka grabbed his test and inspected it.

He glanced over to his partner "Mizuki you gave him the wrong test"

"Er... oops sorry" He said with a sheepish grin _'Damn! So close!'_

After an hour the test was over and the papers were handed up.

"Okay class, you have 10 Kunai and 10 Shuriken here, you must hit these targets" Iruka explained, he began calling off names on his clipboard as each student moved forward for an evaluation.

"Sasuke Uchiha" Iruka called out and every girl minus Sayaka and Hinata were screaming "SASUKE IS THE BEST" or "SHOW THEM" or "I LOVE YOU" Sayaka just rolled her eyes _'Pathetic' _

Sasuke picked up the weapons and expertly threw each one at the same time like the oh so called 'elite' that he was. Each Kunai hit dead center on the dummies as well as the Shuriken, though one missed. "Excellent 19 out of 20"

Sasuke walked back to the crowed and purposely bumped Naruto "Beat that dope"

"Naruto Uzumaki" Iruka called to the blond.

"Hey Iruka Sensei I have a better idea than simple Shuriken and Kunai" Naruto stated.

"Oh?" Iruka raised an eyebrow "What is that"

Naruto said nothing, he reached into his coat and pulled out his father's Tri-Pronged Kunai and threw it. It pierced straight threw the dummy but everyone was shocked to see Naruto vanish in an orange flash, he grabbed the Kunai midair and threw it at the next dummy, then again and again and again until the dummies all had holes in them.

Naruto smirked at the dumbfounded expressions of the class "How's that?"

"N-Naruto... was that the-

"**Flying Raijin Jutsu?** Yes it was"

Iruka smiled "You really are an unpredictable ninja Naruto, full marks!"

The class was in an uproar, mainly the fan-girls who claimed Naruto cheated and was being treated differently while Sasuke was glaring at Naruto.

"Okay, next is Ninjutsu. First show off your style of Jutsu, Shikamaru Nara!"

The laziest boy in the class stepped up and performed his **Shadow Possession Jutsu** and made Iruka do all sorts of humiliating things.

Ino Yamanaka was next. She used her clans **Mind Transfer** on Iruka and possessed his body, again doing embarrassing things.

Sasuke was next, he went through several handsigns before finishing with a tiger seal **"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" **a large fireball was erupted from Sasuke's mouth, completely incinerating the tree he was aiming it at.

"Nice one Sasuke, Naruto your up"

The class began whispering nonsense that he will fail like the failure he his. But those harsh words were silenced as he began to flash through several signs before finishing with a tiger seal.

"**Fire Style: Fox Fireball!"** Naruto blew out a similar fireball like Sasuke did, however the fireball began morphing into a female elegantly looking fox head as it chomped down on a boulder nearby and exploding kicking a large dust cloud.

The whole class was shocked. The Fan-girls finally shut their traps and the majority of the male class was slack jawed, Sasuke was furious. How did the dope do that? He should have that technique.

Iruka was the first to recover "Naruto... what was that? I've never heard of that Jutsu before"

"Fire Style: Fox Fireball, the successor to the old Fire ball Jutsu. Instead of a fireball it creates a Chakra infused fox head with explosive results" Naruto explained, shocking everyone.

Iruka smiled "Again you really are unpredictable" he then cleared his throat and turned to the still dumbstruck class "Okay now for the Taijutsu test, you need to last 3 minutes with Mizuki, first up is Naruto Uzumaki"

'_Finally the Demon is mine'_ Mizuki thought

Naruto stood up and got into his father's stance and faced Mizuki, the class however the class mistook it as the Hyuga's Gentle Fist stance.

"Hajime!" Immediately Mizuki shot forward with a closed fist trying to punch him. Naruto caught the oncoming fist and vaulted over Mizuki with his arm now pinned behind him, he secretly activated his Tekkegan and shot a fist straight into a Chakra point in his shoulder which made him cry out in pain and his arm went limp.

"What did you do?!" Mizuki roared enraged that he couldn't feel his arm.

"I struck you're arms Chakra Points"

"But you don't have Byakugan!"

"You don't need it for that"

With a kick Naruto sent him flying back a bit, enraged Mizuki flashed through handsigns with his remaining arm and began to channel his Chakra, Naruto activated the Sharingan side of his Tekkegan and went through their own signs.

"**Water Style: Water Whiplash Jutsu!" **two large whips of water formed in their palms and went to strike the enemy. As they reached the center they both smacked into each other and exploded in a shower of water.

"CHEATER! HE USED A JUTSU!" The banshee shrieked, making everyone cringe.

"Hey Mizuki started it!" Naruto defended himself.

"Mizuki what were you thinking?! This is Taijutsu and that Jutsu could of killed him!" Iruka shouted at his partner.

Mizuki hung his head in shame, but he was scowling at Naruto inwardly

Iruka sighed and rubbed his temple "Naruto, Its clear who is at fault. But for not only besting a Chuunin but performing such flawless technique I think that i should give you this" He threw a wrapped cloth at Naruto.

When he unraveled the cloth Naruto went wide eyed, in the cloth was the Hidden Leaf Headband attached to a black cloth.

He turned to Iruka "Sensei i-

"Just take it! You earned it" The class went into an uproar, claiming it was unfair and he was a cheater. Mainly Sakura

"Thank you sensei" Naruto smiled as he wrapped the cloth on his head.

...

Later on at Night Mizuki was running through the woods with a large scroll on his back unaware that he was being taled. Stopping near a small shack, he sat on the ground and began to read the scroll.

"With this scroll, Orochimaru-Sama will give me so much power!" Mizuki cackled like crazy, when suddenly Iruka dropped in front of him.

"Mizuki! How could you do this?! You betrayed the Leaf!" Iruka shouted, why would he do this.

"Simple, I want power and when I give this to Orochimaru I will have it!" He threw several Shuriken at Iruka, stabbing him in his legs and onto the shack behind him. He unclipped a large body sized Shuriken and took aim. "Goodbye Iruka!"

Suddenly he was kicked in the back by an unknown person, when he stood back up he saw 2 Naruto's? helping Iruka out.

"You okay Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Y-Yeah" Iruka coughed out.

"You motherfucking Demon! Have you ever wondered why your always hated?" Mizuki asked as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Don't even bother, I know all about the Kyuubi and the seal on me" Naruto informed shocking them both "1 the reason I have the kanji for fox on my coat is because I take pride in being the container the greatest demon there is and 2 the Kyuubi Is not an it is a she"

Mizuki laughed out loud "Oh so the Demon is really a Demon Slut! I wonder if she has the body for me to enjoy!"

Wrong choice of words.

"Iruka look away NOW!" Naruto shouted in a very pissed off voice. Iruka nodded without question and turned around. When he did he heard several punches and a Jutsu or two being used and an awful whip sounding crack and a girlish scream.

When he turned around he saw Naruto sitting on top of a battered bloodied and bruised Mizuki with a foxy grin.

'_Note to self, never ever say shit like that to Naruto, I pity anyone who tries'_

* * *

**Well that escalated quickly.**

**How do you guys think? I originally wanted a female Sasuke but I thought a sister would work better.**

**Sorry for the time skips, I wanted to do this so badly**

**Also Kai's Nine tails form is basically NineTails from Pokemon**

**Next Chapter: Teams**


	3. Chapter 3: Team 7

**Oi Guest, to answer your question the Tekkegan can only copy Ninjutsu related bloodlines like Hakus Ice Style or Mei Terumis Lava Style **

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Team 7**_

The remainder of the week was pretty uneventful ever since the whole incident with the scroll of sealing and Mizuki betraying the leaf. However Naruto was pretty wearing when leaving his father's compound. After the whole ordeal Naruto placed a few protection seals around the compound for safe measures, anyone crashing in without warning would get 100, 000 volts of volts in their body.

He also picked up a bit of Intel regarding possible Jonin sensei's for the new Genin. Naruto has also been busting his ass for some new Justu as well as dealing with a certain stuck up Uchiha demanding the Jutsu be handed over to and I quote "An elite who is far superior to a clan-less nobody" which resulted in a broken nose.

But there was some good to that day after getting his headband, thanks to Kai.

**~Flashback Jutsu, Naruto's mind-scape~**

_Naruto stood inside of Kai's bedroom. She made our blonde hero promise to return back to the mind-scape when he received his headband but for what that reason was he had no idea._

_He soon heard the floor boards creaked slightly behind him as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck from behind._

"_Took you long enough Kai-Chan" Naruto teased, blushing a little due to Kai's chest being pressed against him._

"_**Aw is little Nawuto impatient"**__ Kai teased in a very seductive voice that made Naruto shiver slightly._

_Naruto twirled around to face her but face floored at the sight. All Kai was weary was a red thin lacey nightgown with a flower design on it, her curves and her chest was hugged slightly by the cloth giving Naruto all the body candy._

_Kai smirked __**"Like what you see?"**_

"_Definitely" Naruto smirked back as he crashed his lips onto Kai's._

_Kai moaned in ecstasy as she felt Naruto's tongue probing around in her mouth wrestling against her own dominating her, she let out a squeak as Naruto hoisted her off the ground and threw her down on the bed._

_Naruto soon tore his mouth away from Kai's and slowly went down her jaw and to her neck sucking and nibbling at her delicate flesh, she threw her head back and let out a breathly moan from her lips as pleasure soon flooded her and she felt her nether regions already going wet slightly._

_Hearing her moan in delight was music to Naruto's ears. He brought his hand up to her nightgown and began taking it out exposing her large bouncy chest but leaving the rest of her body covered, he reengaged kissing her while at the same time he gave her orbs of flesh a firm squeeze._

"_**Ah! Naruto!"**__ Kai squirmed as he groped her breasts firmly and teasingly, she almost went crazy in pleasure._

_Smirking, Naruto broke the kiss (Which she complained to) and began to arouse the breast this time with his mouth and all its uses. __**"Ah! Ohoh!-Gah!"**_

_The rest of the night was high on pleasure._

**~Flashback Jutsu Release!~**

Another thing that Naruto began working on was a new Tekkegan technique. He had to admit everything about the Tekkegan was already fucking amazing but this technique made it even better.

**~Flashback Jutsu... Again~**

"_Yo Kai-Chan" Naruto said and Kai glared at him tiredly._

"_**After a night of sex like that can't I just sleep?" **__Kai moaned._

"_Just quickly, besides the Rēzā no me what other Tekkegan techniques are there?" Naruto asked._

_Kai yawned and sat up __**"Well **__**Rēzā no me was the first stage of the Tekkegan, the second is the Rēzāshīrudo (Lazer Shield)"**_

"_Rēzāshīrudo?"_

"_**Yes" **__Kai nodded. __**"The Rēzāshīrudo is the second stage of the Uzumaki bloodline limit the Tekkegan, it is fairly similar to the Uchiha clans Susanoo from their Mangekyo-Sharingan but more slightly advanced. The user is enveloped in a dome of pure dense Chakra mixed in with Rēzā (Lazer) the result being protected from all attacks regardless of what it is or how powerful.**_

"_Awesome! What else?"_

_Kai smirked at him __**"Sorry, no more explaining till you master this one"**__ Kai teased in a sing-song voice._

_Naruto frowned but then smirked evilly "Oh is that right?" He soon began to attack her sides._

"_**AH! NO! NARUTO! NOT THAT! HAHAHA! PLEASE!"**__ Kai giggled uncontrollably as Naruto brutally tickled her sides._

**~Flashback Jutsu Release... Again~**

Of course it was easier said than done. The Rēzāshīrudo was a lot more tougher to learn and unlike the Rēzā no me which was learnt naturally at activation, the Rēzāshīrudo uses more energy and strain on one's body and is really difficult to summon up.

But apart from that things were well, with the team selection coming up we find our blonde at his compound readying his gear for today they would meet their teams and their Jonin sensei.

"_**Ready Naru-Kun?"**_Kai asked.

'_Yep, I am'_ Naruto replied, he soon vanished in an orange lightning shunshin to the academy. He arrived at the roof not wanting to get any attention. He made his way to his respected classroom, the room was already filled with students.

Naruto saw Sayaka sitting near a window next to her brother the almighty Sasuke and went to sit next to her but as he did he met the glare of said Uchiha sibling _'How did he defeat me an elite, I will make him beg!'_ Sasuke thought smugly.

'_Teme is still sore about losing yesterday, what a brat'_

"Hey Naruto-Kun" Sayaka welcomed cheerfully.

"Hello their little tulip" Naruto replied, Sayaka blushed in embarrassment. She hated when he called her that.

"You know I hate it when you call me that!" Sayaka moaned as she buried her head in her arms, blushing up a storm.

"Of course, but it's too much fun!" Naruto smirked as he looped an arm over her shoulder, Sayaka blushed even more at the contact.

"Hands off my sister dope" Sasuke snarled.

"Oh calm your tits Sasu-Gay I'm only messing about" Naruto replied nonchalant

"What did you-" he never got to finish when the 3 of them felt a rumble in the class.

"Uh... is that an earthquake?" Naruto asked.

"No... it is much worse" Sasuke deadpanned, paling slightly.

The door soon came swinging open crushing one of the students and in came Sakura and Ino running.

"First Place!" They both shouted.

"What are you talking about Forehead! My foot was ahead of yours" Ino replied.

"And they let those two graduate?" Sayaka grumbled.

Before anyone could say anything else the door opened again, this time revealing Iruka and another teacher from the academy "Okay everyone settle down" this time he didn't even have to use his **Big Head Jutsu **to make them shut up and listen.

"Today marks the last time you will ever set foot in this academy as a student" Iruka began "For today you are now Shinobi of the Leaf Village, but you are still Genin. The difficult part is only beginning. You will now be divided into teams based on your skills and knowledge"

"Team 1..." Naruto dozed off.

"Team 7 since there is an odd amount of graduates this team will have 4 members" Everyone perked up at that. "First up Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka" They all heard a bang and saw Ino with her head on the table muttering something about unfair. "Sasuke Uchiha" Which then turned into happiness as she cheered and rubbed it in Sakura's face. "And Sayaka Uchiha, your sensei is Kakashi Hatake"

'_An emo egotistical Teme, a fan girl Yamanaka and Sayaka, perfect' _Naruto thought.

"Team 8: Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi" Iruka explained, Kiba smirked Shino remained stoic but Hinata was a litte disappointed not being with Naruto.

"Team 9 is still in circulation from last year but Team 10: Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi, your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi"

**~2 Hours Later~**

"Where the hell is he?!" Ino screeched, all except Sasuke winced at the volume.

"Easy chica I still want to hear you know" Sayaka pointed at her ear for emphasis.

"But why is he so late! I mean even forehead is gone!"

"Ino" Naruto said in a calm stoic voice which made everyone even the emo pale "Shut up, or I will... well I won't say it but it won't be pretty"

"O-okay" Ino stammered _'Why am I feeling like I was just watching a horror show?"_

The 4 Genin heard the door slide open and turn to see who it was, the man in the doorway looked like he was in his early 30s with spikey silver gravity defying hair and a cloth mask on his face, his Leaf headband was covering his left eye. He wore a standard Jonin vest with a bluish black shirt with the Uzumaki swirls on the shoulders along with ANBU pants and combat Shinobi sandals.

The Jonin eyed them for a minute "Well my first impression of you 4 is... you're all boring" They all fainted anime-style "Meet me up on the roof" and with that he Shunshined in a puff of smoke.

**~Roof~**

"Well, now that we're all here how but we tell us a bit about ourselves" the Jonin said.

"Like what?" Sayaka asked.

"Things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future hobbies the works"

"Well how bout you go first so we now a bit about you and see how it is done" Ino said.

"Me? My name is Kakashi Hatake, things I like and hate... are none of your business, dreams for the future... don't know, as for hobbies... I have lots of hobbies" Kakashi said.

"Well that was totally useless all we know Is his name" Ino whispered to Sayaka.

"Alright you there on the left" Kakashi pointed to Sayaka.

"My name is Sayaka Uchiha, my likes are reading training flowers and uh... a certain someone in my life" She said the last bit blushing a little "My dislikes are fan girls who give Kunoichi a bad name and rapists, my dream is to bring the Uchiha Clan back to life"

'_Pretty good, she is not a crazy avenger' _"Alright, you next to Sayaka"

"My name is Ino Yamanaka, my likes are flowers, Sasuke-Kun and my family, my dislikes are Sakura the forehead girl and the other fan girls and those who abuse flowers, my dreams for the future is to one day take over the Yamanaka Clan and well..." She trailed off blushing and giggling slightly.

'_Slight fan girlish' _"Next the emo"

Sasuke grunted ignoring that comment "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I hate a lot of things but I don't like anything either, it seems pointless to talk about dreams that is only a word, I will restore my clan and kill a certain someone"

'_Who is he talking about?'_ Ino thought

'_Oh Sasuke...'_ Sayaka frowned

'_Itachi... it's no surprise'_ Naruto thought.

'_As I expected' _"Okay then last one"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, my likes are ramen, training, reading and practicing new Jutsu, my dislikes are traitors and rapists and those who judge others for something they had no control over, my hobbies are training and making new Jutsu and my dream is to be the greatest Hokage, and surpass those before me" Naruto stated as he gazed at the Hokage Cliff above, specifically his father.

'_He's just like you Obito... Sensei'_ "Okay, now that we now about each other its time we commence with our next task" Kakashi said.

"And what is that" Sayaka asked.

"A survival test"

"But we already did that at the academy, so why are we doing it again?" Ino asked.

Kakashi began to chuckle slightly, that chuckle soon turned into giggles and then laughs which began to tick his Genin team off.

"Hey that's a normal question so why are you laughing!" Sayaka snarled

"Cause you will freak out" Kakashi said, the 4 however were confused "Of the 30 or so graduates that came here only 9 or if you guys make it 10 will be accepted as Genin, the other remainder of students will be sent back to the academy, so in others words it is a make it or break it pass or fail scenario and with a 66% chance of failure"

The Genin (Even Sasuke) went slack jawed.

"See I told you so" Kakashi said, his eye went into a U to indicate he was smiling.

"Wait a minute! What was the graduation test for anyway?!" Ino shrieked.

"The Genin exam was to see who has the potential at being a Shinobi, my exam is to see if you are really worthy of being my students"

Naruto hmmed as he went into deep thought mode _'So that's how he wants to play it huh? Well it gives me a chance to show off some new Jutsu'_

'_All that work just for it to be for naught if we fail'_ Sayaka thought.

'_There is no way im going back to the academy, besides I'll lose my chance with Sasuke-Kun'_ Ino thought

'_I'm not going back, I need to kill _him_'_ Sasuke declared

Kakashi gave them a two fingered salute "Okay that's it your dismissed, oh and you might want to skip breakfast or else… you'll puke" and with that he Shunshined out in a cloud.

"Well im out" Sayaka said.

"Hn" Sasuke brooded

"Oh by the way, don't listen to sensei, better to eat and throw up than not eat and be weak from hunger" Naruto said as he disappeared in an orange flash.

"How does he do that?" Ino asked.

**~Training Grounds, Kakashi is 3 hours late~**

As per Kakashi's orders the team arrived at dusk (Around 5:30) however their sensei was late… again!

Sayaka and Ino were chatting about some trivial things like shopping or any love interests while Sasuke was standing tall waiting patiently for his sensei to arrive.

He turned his gaze over to the 'dead last' and was slightly surprised at what he was seeing, the blonde copy of the Fourth Hokage was in lotus position like he was meditating with his hands in a ram seal. But he was chanting something.

"Rēzā no pawā wa, kono tatakai de watashi o shien suru (Power of lazers aid me in this fight)" Naruto recited in Tekkegan speak.

"Dope what are you blabbering about" Sasuke demanded, not asked demanded.

"Don't interrupt in Sasuke" Sayaka scolded.

"Why?" Ino asked.

"Cause the last time someone did when he was reciting... it wasn't pretty"

Sayaka is the only person other than Hiruzen to know about Naruto's bloodline the Tekkegan and needless to say when she found out she was floored, the power of her clan was used in that great eye along with the Byakugan and unlimited Chakra. She just prays that Sasuke never discovers it, or there will be hell.

"Yeah right! There is no way the dead last would-AHH!" Ino yelped as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her neck from behind in a strangle hold, she turned and saw Naruto.

"I'm sorry but what was that? I didn't hear you right" Naruto said in a sweet voice which set shivers down Ino's spine.

"Uhh... that's okay it wasn't important" Ino stammered.

Naruto smiled "Good" he let go of Ino, to bad she was lifted slightly and fell straight on her rear.

As Ino recovered a loud poof was heard, they turned and saw Kakashi and his traditional eye smile and a large backpack on his well back.

"Yo"

"YOUR LATE!" Ino and Sayaka shouted, causing Sasuke and Naruto to flinch.

"Sorry about that, a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way around" Kakashi said _'truthfully'_

"Yeah right..." Naruto whispered to Sasuke who nodded in agreement.

"Okay" Kakashi clears his throat "Let's get started then" he placed his bag on the ground and grabbed a small timer and placed it on one of the 3 logs and pressed down on it.

"Okay your assignment is simple, you just need to take these bells from me, that is all" Kakashi showed 3 bells and jiggled them for emphasis.

"If you can't get these bells before noon you go without lunch" Ino gasped and Sasuke went slack jawed slightly "You will be tied to those posts and will watch as I rub it in your face as I eat my lunch"

'_So that's why...'_ Sasuke though with a frown as his stomach growled.

'_He said not to eat to make it harder for us'_ Ino thought while holding her stomach.

However Kakashi noticed Naruto and Sayaka weren't fazed "Looks like some disobeyed my commands"

"Actually it was a suggestion not a command" Sayaka corrected.

"You just made it sound like a command" Naruto finished.

"Okay then... on the count of 3 you may begin"

The 4 Genin nodded.

"Ready...1...2...3!"

Sasuke and Ino vanished in a blur but Sayaka and Naruto stood their ground.

Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow "Uh Naruto, Sayaka the test has started"

"Oh we know" Sayaka smirked "Now Naruto!"

Naruto started flashing through several hand signs _'Monkey Boar Snake Horse Dragon'_ **"Wind Style: Gale Force Wind!"** Naruto took a large breath and shot a powerful typhoon from his mouth.

'_Tiger Snake Boar Horse Ram'_ **"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"**

"**Uzuchiha Combo: Gale Force Phoenix!"** They shouted together. The typhoon blew onto the small fireballs and the fireballs erupted into boulder sized balls which then changed into phoenix's, The phoenix's stuck Kakashi and the area around him in a massive flame.

However when the smoke and fire dissipated, a charred log was in Kakashi's place.

"A Collaboration Jutsu at your age... I must say I am very impressed" Kakashi praised appearing behind a tree.

Sayaka unsheathed a Kunai and charged at Kakashi, Naruto threw some Shuriken for some support. Kakashi manage to dodge the Shuriken but...

'_Looks like they've figured it out' _ Kakashi thought.

Naruto began flashing through several signs again, suddenly a strange mask with red lips appeared in front of Naruto and the mouth piece opened wide **"Fire Style: Searing Migraine!"** a thin red line shot from Naruto's mouth and into the back of the mask. Suddenly an explosion tsunami of fire erupted from the mask and went on covering the whole field.

'_Impossible! That's an A-rank Jutsu!'_ Kakashi began flashing through his on signs **"Earth Style: Mud Wall!"** a column of earth shot from underneath him and wrapped around Kakashi in a protective barrier as the flames collided with the wall as fragments of rock went flying.

The rest of the wall soon came tumbling down revealing Kakashi sweating up a wave.

"Not *PANT* bad *PANT* Naruto"

"Oh sensei look behind you"

Kakashi felt the wind get knocked out of him as a black blur rammed into his gut sending him flying into a tree. He gazed up and saw a ferocious black furred female fox with 4 waving tails and emerald green eyes and a patch of green on her paws.

He saw two of his bells in her mouth as she dropped them into Naruto's palm and he chucked one into Sayaka.

"Thanks Lilly" Naruto patted the foxes head, she cooed in response before disappearing into a puff of smoke.

'_Fox summons? I've never heard of them... what is with this Genin' _Kakashi thought

"Hey sensei since me and Sayaka have the bells what do we do now" Naruto asks.

"Uhhh just sit by the posts, I have to go to Ino and Sasuke" With that Kakashi shunshined out of there.

...

Ino ran as fast as her petite legs could take her.

She had just witness Sayaka and the 'dead last' take out a Jonin level ninja with simple Ninjutsu (Simple hah!) and even a collaboration as well, she expected Sayaka to be skilled but she never expected Naruto to do… that.

But of course her attention was on a certain emo.

'_Sasuke... where is he? Don't tell me sensei has him!'_

"Ino" A voice called behind her.

She turned around and saw Kakashi eye smiling at her with his hands in a ram seal.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sasuke turned around "Was that... Ino?"

Sasuke soon saw several leaves twirling in a spiral in the sky to where Ino's scream originated. He flared his senses with Chakra and sensed Kakashi standing over a limp Ino.

'_Genjutsu... Basic mind control, I wouldn't be surprised that if Naruto or Sayaka would be caught' _

"But I never thought Ino would be caught, after all she scored high in Genjutsu" Sasuke whispered.

'Well well well... could it be that our _'Mighty Uchiha'_ has feelings after all" Kakashi mocked as he shunshined behind Sasuke.

Sasuke blushed lightly but quickly surpressed it "Im not like the others Kakashi, I won't fall for your taunts"

"Say that after you get a bell Sasuke"

Sasuke smirked "Gladly"

He began flowing through several familiar signs _'Boar Horse Tiger, __**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**__'_ Sasuke inhaled a large amount of air.

Kakashi went wide eyed _'What?! Sasuke as well?! But Genin aren't supposed to use Fire Style it takes too much Chakra'_

As Sasuke exhaled a large fireball shot from his mouth, surrounding Kakashi and effectively trapping him. He then charged at the Jonin Cyclops.

"HIYAH! Seven Kicks!" Sasuke dealt seven swift kicks to Kakashi's stomach knocking the wind out of him "Seven Palms!" he then bashed his palm against his back and struck six more times "Seven Head smashes!" he then smacked his own head against Kakashis's and then spun like a rolling ball as his head continued to strike.

**"Trio of Seven: Uchiha Barrage!"** Sasuke roared as he pile dived into Kakashi which made him cough up blood. **(AN: That technique was one I made up)**

Smirking Sasuke approached the limp form of Kakashi "Piece of Cake" he was about to grab the bell when he heard the timer go off "Damn it!"

"Sorry better luck next time" Kakashi quipped as he shunshined out of there.

...

"Well now, Naruto and Sayaka you two were incredible, and those Jutsu's were really precise" Kakashi praised.

"Why thanks" Sayaka smiled.

Kakashi then glared at Sasuke and Ino like he was trying to kill them both with Killing Intent "You two on the other hand should just give up being Shinobi all together"

"WHAT?! Why?!" Ino shrieked.

"Because you weren't acting like Shinobi, you were acting like a bunch of brats" Sasuke charged at Kakashi, but was backhanded to the ground "See what I mean... Ino!" Ino jumped "You were fawning over Sasuke who was gone! While Sayaka and Naruto were up front and you didn't lift a finger to help" Ino hung her head in shame, Kakashi then glared the emo on the ground "And you Sasuke, you were the worst of all, you thought the others were so far beneath you they were worthless! Such arrogance!"

"Shinobi are always divided into squads, all though you need essential skills you also need one very important skill as well" Sayaka said.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked.

Naruto face palmed "It is so obvious, Teamwork!"

"Working together..." Sasuke muttered.

"Yes, too late now, but if you helped Naruto and Sayaka from the start you would've passed"

Both Ino and Sasuke hung their heads in shame, he was right. They didn't deserve to be ninja if they were this ignorant.

"Listen, all though you didn't help out I am willing to give you a second chance" Ino and Sasuke both perked up "But im making even harder now... you have a few minutes to eat up but Ino and Sasuke doesn't get any and will be tied to the posts, Naruto and Sayaka if you feed them you will all fail" With that he shunshined out of there.

Naruto sensed around for Kakashi's Chakra before turning to Ino and Sasuke, he held up his bento to them "Here"

"But we can't!" Ino objected.

"Hey just eat the damn bento" Sayaka said as she pushed the food down Ino's throat, she squirmed slightly but managed to eat the food.

Naruto turned to Sasuke "Don't think this makes us friends" He then started to shove the dumplings down his mouth.

As the gang finished with their food a loud bang was heard behind them.

They all turned and saw Kakashi "YOU!"

Ino screamed, Sayaka paled, Naruto was neutral and Sasuke was freaking out on the inside.

"Pass" Kakashi eye smiled.

'What?" they all said.

"You pass, the others did as I said and fell in every trap, a Shinobi must see underneath the underneath" Kakashi eye smiled before returing back to his lazy face "In the Ninja world those who break the rules and codes are trash, but those who abandon their friends and comrades are even worse than trash"

"Wow that's deep" Sayaka muttered.

"As of tomorrow Team 7 starts their official duties, be there at 8 sharp" With that he shunshined out of their... again.

...

Kakashi shunshined to his house.

He has never been as surprised as he did today, two of his Genin used a combination Jutsu on him and then used an A-rank fire style attack. But those fox summons are what really got him interested, Ino and Sasuke were talented but both had a sense of ignorance. He needed to get rid of that if they are to be a team.

"Tough day Kakashi-Kun" A sweet voice called out.

Kakashi turned and saw a women in the door step. She wore a black skin tight shirt and a grey skirt that showed off her body well as well as purple leggings. She had chocolate brown hair that flowed to her shoulders with 2 purple square rectangle tattoos that signified her clan.

"You wouldn't believe the day I had Rin..." Kakashi muttered.

Rin smiled warmingly "Well I can remedy that for you..." she approached Kakashi and pulled his mask down, showing his handsome face before pressing her lips onto his.

Kakashi snaked an arm on her waist pulling her closer while his other arm was pulling at the hems of her shirt revealing a patch of her flawless skin. Rin moaned in delight as Kakashi left butterfly kisses down her slim neck and her collarbone sucking and nipping at her flesh.

She threw her head back in pleasure as he grinded against her "Oh Kakashi..." She gasped as she was pushed down onto the bed as he reengaged their kissing session.

Kakashi pulled Rin's shirt until it was now off her revealing a tight purple bra and her large breasts, he began teasing her by toying with the ribbons that held it up and began to trail kisses down to her chest. With a tug Kakashi ripped her bra off and began to arouse her breasts with his mouth while roughly squeezing her other.

"Ahh! K-Kakashi!" Rin screamed as he nibbled at her now hard nipples which sent a tsunami of pleasure through her.

While he was doing that, he brought his hands to her skirt and pulled it down hard, now exposing her matching purple panties. Kakashi dipped his hand down her panties and began pumping a finger in and out of her womanhood, she cried out in pleasure.

"AHH! Stop teasing me!"

Kakashi didn't need any more invitation, he retracted his fingers which were lightly lubricated and in a swift motion he pulled her panties down leaving her completely exposed. Kakashi began removing his own clothing as well leaving him naked as well and then penetrated her. Fast and Rough.

Rin's screams of pleasure was quickly muffled as Kakashi kissed her and began rocking back and forth with her following in a rhythmic pattern, he soon began thrusting faster and harder and Rin began felt like she was about to explode. She whimpered in delight.

"KAKASHI! YES! DON'T STOP!" Rin screamed as she felt herself go senseless in desire.

They were happy no one was close by with all the noise they were making.

* * *

**And there is Chapter 3.**

**What do you think?**

**I wanted Sakura on team 7 originally but then realized that would be too boring so I brought Ino, and like the summary says she and Sasuke will get together.**

**Yes Rin is alive, I didn't think she should've died like she did in the show/magna.**

**Also that was my first Lemons (I think thats what its called) so cut me some slack if it seems... odd**

_**Next Chapter: First C-Rank Mission.**_


	4. Chapter 4: What a Dream, First C-Mission

_**Chapter 4: What a Dream, First C-Mission**_

Naruto woke up suddenly feeling a strange tingling sensation in his head.

He gazed around and saw it was a strange black room, nothing but black with no colors except for him and his clothes. It seemed to go on forever.

Naruto felt a presence behind him, he turned around and saw Kai who was also looking around frantically "Kai-Chan!"

Kai turned around and her face lit up **"Naruto-Kun!"** she ran to him and crushed him in a hug.

Naruto however… couldn't breathe "Kai-Chan... choking... not breathing"

"**AH! Im sorry!"** Kai let go of him to let him breathe a little.

But she immediately felt a shiver go up her spine as he flashed her an evil smirk, and whenever he smirks like that... it means a punishment... an embarrassing one "For almost choking me... you need a punishment you naughty girl"

Suddenly a red cross appeared behind Kai and towered over her. There were two large cuffs on the sides which were possibly for tying someone up, said cuffs shot towards Kai and clamped on her wrists, she struggled slightly but was proved futile as she was soon pulled back up to the cross and was fastened on, her arms spread to her sides and her legs restrained down.

Naruto soon closed his eyes and thought of an image in his head, soon Kai glowed slightly as her clothes vanished. Leaving her completely naked on the cross, letting him see her large bouncy breasts and her clean shaved pussy.

Kai blushed as red as a tomato **AH! Naruto-Kun! No! Stop! Don't look!"**

"Wow, that actually worked" Naruto smirked as a little trickle of blood went down his nose.

Kai glared at him, still blushing **"You pervert! Get me down from here and give me back my clothes!"**

"Ironic how the beautiful demon queen is trapped and naked by a mere mortal"

"**Please! This is so embarrassing!"** Kai shouted, she felt so humiliated.

"Yeah... no"

"**NARUTO-KUN!"**

Before anyone could say anything a bunch of words suddenly appeared before Naruto and the trapped naked Kai.

The words were:

**Disclaimer:**

**The following is a fan-based parody of a fan-based parody.**

**Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo**

**Pleas support the official release.**

"What the hell is this?" Naruto asked.

Suddenly a voice rang out.

"_This is a fan-based… parody of a fan-based parody. Please don't sue us, we have no cash, we are just haaaannnndddddsss we have no life.  
So please support the… official release of Narutoooo. Buy DVDs, or watch TV, don't watch for freeeee. Illegally"_ A squeaky singing voice said

"**What the fuck is a DVD? Or a TV?"**

"Better question; who the fuck is Masashi Kishimoto?"

Suddenly Kai and Naruto were hurled threw a portal.

Surprisingly, they landed in front of the Ninja Academy. More specifically the classroom where Kakashi collected Team 7, in fact said ninja walked right into the door.

"Hello there Ninja students" Kakashi said in an unusual squeaky voice "I am your new sensei, my name is-

"David Mutherfucking Bowie!" a deep scratchy voice shouted, Kai and Naruto's eyes popped out of their head when they saw another Naruto. When he was 12 and still wearing that _'Kill me Jumpsuit'_ along with a 12 year old Sakura and Sasuke, but Sayaka was nowhere.

'_What is with my voice?'_ Naruto thought.

"Actually im not Da-

"Holy Shit Bowie-Sensei! I am your number one fan! I have downloaded all of your albums!" Weird Naruto said.

'_**What does Download mean?' **_Kai thought.

'_Whats an album?'_

"Is it true you slept with Macjagger?" Sakura asked, her voice sounded really retarded.

"As I was saying I am not David Bowie, but yes it is true" Kakashi _'David Bowie'_ said

After that a soft piano music suddenly was playing and a deep brooding voice was heard.

'_David Bowie will never understand the pain I feel, the pain that comes from being intensely gorgeous and loved by millions of people around the world, god I hate myself'_

'_Is that the teme?' _

'_**No way that's the Uchiha' **_

"Actually I totally get where you're coming from Sasuke" David Bowie said, stroking his chin.

"Holy crap! You can read Sasuke's mind?!" Weird Naruto said.

"I'm David Bowie! I can do anything"

"I thought you said you weren't David Bowie" Retarded Sakura said.

"Im not"

"I LOVE YOU DAVID BOWIE-SAMA-SENSEI-SEMPAI-SAN-SAMA!"

...

...

...

...

"Kun!"

Suddenly Naruto and the still Naked Kai were frown from the classroom to the roof, where Kakashi and the Genin were.

"So tell me a little bit about yourseeeellllvvvveesss" David Bowie pushed.

"My name is Naruto! And I am the Japanese equivalent to **'Denise the Menace'**" Naruto was confused, who was that? "I am trying to become the next Hokage, and also I want some 1 on 1 time with SAAS- KAAY- KOON!" As strange subtitles appeared misspelling the name.

"Ah so you and Sasuke are bitter rivals"

"Uhhh depends, do bitter rivals like to do sex with each other?" Kai's eyes were bugging out _**'WHAT?!'**_

"If their names are David Bowie and Macjagger they do!" Retarded Sakura said.

"So Sakura, what are your motives"

"Whats a motive?" She asked with a smile, which made Naruto sweatdrop.

"As I thought... and you Sasuke what drives you to become a ninja"

"I wish to become a ninja so that one day I will get revenge on my brother for the heinous acts he committed against me" Broody Sasuke said.

As he began remembering.

"_Hey Sasuke, you want to know why you can't beat me? Cause my voice is much sexier than yours" Itachi said._

"_Damn you Sasuke's Brother, I challenge you too an emo off" Past Sasuke said, even though he sounds the same._

"_I accept!" he took a deep breath "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"_

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Sasuke continued_

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I win!" Itachi said_

'Curse you Sasuke's Brother, I will get you back, somehow'

'_**What the fuck is going on?'**_

**[Look up Ninjabridge's Naruto abridged 4. Bowie No Jutsu, cause that is what this bit is, its fucking funny]**

RIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG!

Naruto woke up with a jolt as the alarm clock began ringing in his ears, not wanting to hear it anymore he picked it up and hurled it into the wall.

'_Hey Kai-Chan tell me you saw that' _

'_**Yes I did'**_

'_Okay so im not crazy'_

'_**I also remember you tying me to a cross and stripping me completely NAKED! AND LEFT ME LIKE THAT! AND IM STILL NAKED! GET ME OUT OF THIS!'**_

'_Oops gotta go bye!' _With that he cut off the link leaving a cursing Kai to remain on her little prison Naked, until Naruto decides to let her go.

For the last week or so, Naruto and his team have been doing a bunch of chores… I mean missions non-stop with no rests. However it is really humiliating that a ninja has to do a bunch of hard labor and not escorts or assassinations.

And he was equally ticked by the brooding emo and his blond fan girl who were complaining non-stop, Ino about some cat clawing her while Sasuke said and I quote "An elite like me shouldn't waste his time with chores" which made me bonk him on the head and Sayaka laugh at us.

For the last week Naruto has been begging Hiruzen for a C-Rank mission for at least a challenging assignment, but as usual the perverted Hokage just says no and gives him and the team the torture that is called D-Rank missions.

As Naruto arrived at the academy he could already hear Sayaka and Ino complaining about something.

"When can we actually do a real mission?!" Ino screeched

"I agree, for Kami's sake we're Shinobi not civilians so why are we-

"Why are we what Tulip?" Naruto asked appearing behind them.

Sayaka yelped as she saw Naruto appear behind her "Naruto-Kun! Don't do that! And stop CALLING ME THAT!" She shouted her head becoming a tomato.

Naruto gave her a foxy grin "But it's fun seeing you get so embarrassed"

"But please, stop its humiliating" She shivered when he snaked an arm around her neck, trapping her in a headlock.

"Well then would you rather I do _that?_" Naruto asked emphasizing the word 'that'

Sayaka's eyes bugged out "NO! Anything except that!"

Naruto brought his fist up and slowly crept it towards her scalp "Going..."

"Naruto-Kun!" Sayaka squirmed trying to get out of the hold.

"Going..." his fist was getting closer.

But before he could go on, Kakashi appeared in a flash of lightning.

"Well that is definitely an improvement over the last shunshin" Kakashi muttered, he then turned to his students "Sorry for being late, im afraid I got lost on the path of life"

"Yeah fucking right!" Sayaka cussed at him.

Kakashi sweatdropped. "Well then let's go get out next mission"

The 4 Genin followed Kakashi up the stairs of the academy towards the mission reception room, inside that room was Hiruzen, Iruka and a few other Jonin and Chunin that Naruto and the gang met in the academy years.

Sarutobi smiled "Ah! Team-7"

"We're here for our next mission Lord Hokage" Kakashi said in a formal tone.

"For the last time Kakashi you don't need to be formal with me, just call me Hiruzen"

"But you're the Hokage, you must be treated respectfully"

"As you wish" Hiruzen picked up a few scrolls from the table "Now let's see, missions for Team-7 are: Cleaning the Inuzuka kennels, weeding the Yamanaka Gardens, Catching the Feudal Lords wife's cat" He heard a cat Wilhelm scream in the background "Again... and-

"Hey old man, I'll keep it simple: Hell to the fucking no to all of those missions!" Naruto cut him off.

"Naruto-Baka show him some respect!" Ino scolded.

"It's okay Ms. Yamanaka, I don't mind"

"Naruto! Your just a new Genin with little experience! So just-

"Oh yeah? Then what kind of Genin can you know can use the **Flying Raijin Jutsu**, an A-rank fire Jutsu and the _'you know what'_ do chores!" Naruto shot back, cutting Iruka off.

"He does have a point" Sayaka said.

"I agree" Sasuke said, the whole room was so quiet that you could hear a feather drop. Sasuke looked up and saw everyone was looking terrified except Ino "What?"

"Y-y-you agreed for once" Kakashi muttered.

"AHHHH! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" Naruto shouted.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES" Sayaka began running in circles screaming hysterically before smashing into Naruto.

'_Idiots...' _

"STOP IGNORING ME!" Iruka shouted using his **Big Head Jutsu.**

"Well Kakashi, what do you think?" Hiruzen asked, ignoring that whole fiasco and Iruka.

Kakashi regained his composure "Well they completed enough D-Ranks, infact they have completed double, so yeah I think they are ready"

"Good, the 5 of you will receive a C-Rank mission. You will be bodyguards on a journey to the wave country" Hiruzen turned to his secretary "Send him in"

The secretary nodded and ran out, a few minutes later she returned with another man. Who looked a little sloshed with Sake.

"What? A bunch of brats? They don't even look like they can defend themselves! Especially the girls" The man soon regretted it when he was kicked in the nuts by Sayaka, everyman present winced and covered their privates. "I *WHEEZE* Take that back"

"Sayaka we are supposed to protect the client not kick him" Kakashi shivered as he covered his manly hood.

"My **_*WHEEZE*_** name is Tazuna the master _***WHEEZE***_ Bridge builder of the wave _***WHEEZE***_ you need to protect me the whole _***WHEEZE***_ Journey" Tazuna said while clutching his nether regions.

"No problem old man, you can count on us, oh and Sasuke too" Naruto said, which got him elbowed in the ribs by Sayaka.

"Okay team, meet up at the gate in an hour, and bring all the essentials" Kakashi ordered.

**~3 Hours Later~**

"AHHHH! GOD DAMMIT! WHY IS HE ALWAYS LATE!" Sayaka screamed a scream that only Sakura can match.

"He always like this" Tazuna asked Naruto.

"Yep"

Kakashi soon appeared with a crack and lightning "Defiantly an improvement"

"I will murder you!" Ino shouted.

"Sorry, a black cat crossed my path"

'_Lame...'_ Naruto thought.

'_He is a Jonin?'_ Sasuke thought.

"Okay then, let's go" Kakashi said.

**~Land of Waves border~**

The walk towards the border was well… awkward to say the least. The whole trip was in total silence, no one dared to say anything and the only sounds heard was Naruto munching on a senbon needle.

So far the trip has been easy with the only resistance being wild predators and the occasional bandit, nothing that the team couldn't handle. Naruto was continuously and silently teasing Sayaka the whole time by whispering her nickname every now and then as well as an attempted noogie, which is her biggest fear. She doesn't want her hair ruined

Kakashi was still reading his porn... I mean novel the whole journey while Ino was fawning over Sasuke (As usual *Insert Roll Eyes here*) while Sasuke, being the emo he is just keeps on brooding. Tazuna had the occasional drink of Sake each chance he could get.

As they reached the end of the border Naruto saw a small puddle underneath a tree.

'_A puddle? But it hasn't rained in months... unless...'_

Naruto flared his Tekkegan at the puddle without making it seem he's looking and sensed 2 Chakra signatures from within.

'Now's my chance' Naruto flashed several handsigns and faced the puddle **"Lightning Style: Voltage Ball!" **a small ball rotating and fast speeds made from crimson lightning formed in his palm, he raised his arm then hurled it at the puddle. Upon impact the ball exploded, surprising everyone.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Ino shouted.

Naruto ignored her and mutterd **"Rēzāshīrudo"** Without warning an orange dome shot from the ground surrounding Team-7 and Tazuna.

"Hey! what is this?!" Sayaka shouted, banging on the dome.

"Come on out, I know your still alive" Naruto said.

From the smoke, came two armored Shinobi, they each had razor sharp claws which was also dripping in poison as well as face masks. Their headbands had 4 small little waves with a deep slash through the plate signifying that they are rogue Shinobi of the Mist.

"How did you find us?" #1 said.

"Easy, when you're going to hide, don't use a puddle when it hasn't rained in months" Kakashi said, shunshining next to Naruto.

"It doesn't matter, your ours now!" #2 shouted, he charged at Kakashi while #1 charged at Naruto.

In the blink of an eye Naruto flashed through a dozen or so hand signs **"Lightning Style: Kaminari (Thunder) Strike Jutsu!" **a medium sized lightning bolt formed in Naruto's hand, with the flick of the wrist the bolt shot towards #1 in light speed and wrapped around him.

Naruto lifted his hand up and the bolt followed lifting #1 along with it. He threw him into a tree and the bolt began to shoot tendrils around the tree fastening him in place.

"Gozu! You brat!" #2 snarled.

Naruto glared at #2 "You want some? Okay then… Rēzā no me!" Two orange beams shot from Naruto's eyes and struck #2 in the chest, which burned through him like butter.

Kakashi was surprised _'What was that? I've never heard of that technique before'_

'_What did the dope do? Whatever that is I need it!' _Sasuke thought.

'_Whoa... so that's the power of the Tekkegan' _Sayaka was in awe.

"Meizu! You fucker!" Gozu shouted.

'_Now for the cou de grace' _"Evil Illusion: Torture of Hell" Kakashi muttered, Gozu was suddenly warped into a strange cube like box. His arms were nailed by chain into the wall.

Gozu soon began screaming in agony and thrashed against the tree.

"What are you doing sensei?!" Ino shouted.

"Getting answers... now why did you attack us!" Naruto answered for him.

"AHHHHH! THE OLD MAN!" With that Gozu couldn't handle it anymore and passed out.

Sayaka and Sasuke glared at Tazuna "What did he mean by that Tazuna-San?" Sayaka said in a too sweet voice.

"I conquer with Sayaka... these 2 are Chuunin level ninja formerly from the Mist, when you put in your request you wanted standered protection from bandits and thugs... you said nothing about other ninja after you" Naruto said, not too happy.

"If we knew this then this mission would be B or higher" Kakashi said, he too was angry.

Tazuna hung his head in shame, but they continued "You must've had reasons... but lying to us is unacceptable! If we knew we would staffed this and charged for a B-Rank or higher, now tell us... why?"

"The Land of Waves has little to almost no money, even the Feudal Lord and Lady are almost bankrupt, we can't afford any B or A missions... only C, we would've been able to pay more if it wasn't for... _that_ man" Tazuna spat.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow "And who us _that _man?"

"His name is Gato"

Naruto's eyes widened "You mean of Gato Shipping?"

"Yes... he has sunk his dirty mits into the heart of our land, draining it dry of its resources and strip us of any power. He claimed he wanted to help but he never meant that… that's why im building the bridge, so we can connect to the mainland's and Gato's power on our home would be severed"

Ino looked at her sensei fearfully "Kakashi-Sensei, what should we do? We are only Genin"

"Maybe... but we can't just leave this under the rug"

Tazuna's eyes widened "You mean-

"Yes" Naruto cut him off.

Tazuna began crying tears of joy and bowed at Naruto and Kakashi's feet saying "Thank you!" over and over again.

"But before that" Sasuke stomped over to Naruto "Dope, give me those Jutsu you performed" Sasuke ordered, not asked, ordered.

"No"

That only angered him "You a Dead-Last have no right to have that power, an elite like me should, and give me those eye powers!"

Naruto was now getting irritated "Why, you have your own, oh wait you haven't" he mocked, he then turned into a glare "Again, no"

"GIVE THEM TO ME!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the arm, big mistake actually as Naruto flipped him to ground with his arm being pushed back threatening to snap.

"Listen to me you shit! I am not your slave, you think everyone should bow down to you all because you are an Uchiha? Give me a break! No for the last time no!"

Naruto released Sasuke's arm and went over to Sayaka "Your brother is a prick"

"Don't even get me started" Sayaka snarled.

They both felt a flare of Chakra and saw Sasuke flashing through signs.

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"**

Naruto's eyes widened, he flared his Tekkegan **"Rēzāshīrudo!"**

The same orange dome surrounded both Sayaka and Naruto as the fire ball struck, but it did no damage at all.

But that was one mistake that Sasuke would pay dearly for.

"ARE YOU INSANE?! FIREING A FIRE JUTSU AT A COMRADE AND EVEN YOUR SISTER! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

Sasuke was about to retort but Kakashi cut him off "That was unacceptable Sasuke! You never EVER attack a comrade! One more stunt like that and I will remove you from the Shinobi roster PERMANATELY!" He sneered.

"Tch... whatever"

Sayaka felt tears rolling down her eyes "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you do that?!" Sayaka shouted.

"Nobody would care! You are just a weakling, why you were even born I will never understand" Sasuke snarled and walked off, he glared at her again "You are a disgrace to the Uchiha!"

That was it for her, Sayaka broke down crying grasping onto Ino as tightly as she could. Ino whispered soothing words into her ear while rubbing and patting her back, Naruto was fuming. How DARE he have the gall to say that to his sister! Even Kakashi was disappointed.

'_Maybe I should've failed him...'_ Kakashi thought.

'_You will pay teme'_

...

Meanwhile...

"YOU FAILED?!" a voice sneered.

The owner of said voice was a small midget with shaggy golden brown hair and a pair of circular sun-glasses and a cane.

"I paid you to take that old geezer off! Instead you bring excuses!"

The man was Gato of Gato Shipping, the man who brought terror to the wave, he was about to shout again when a humongous blade about a body length long and went down a good 5 inches the back was an inch thick while the other end was sharp.

"Shut up..." A cold voice spoke.

"This time... I will take care of this myself"

"You better! Or else!" Gato warned, he and his bodyguards walked out.

The man snorted. "He dares threaten me! I will show him not to mess with Zabuza Momochi"

* * *

**And there is chapter 4**

**Man Sasuke was a dick, I mean he was always a dick but that's just mean. To degrade his sister and even attack her.**

**Note: Naruto will get the next part of his bloodline during later chapters, it will be Sharingan based, i call it "Sharin Tekkegan"  
**

**Also Haku will be a girl, i don't find that being a boy was right.**

**Next Chapter: The Demon .vs. The Orange Spark**


	5. Chapter 5:TheDemoneOrangeMaelstrom

_**Chapter 5: The Demon .vs. The Orange Maelstrom **_

The boat ride through the fog was really REALLY awkward.

Ever since the demon brothers attacked and the feud between Naruto and Sasuke (Who demanded Jutsu) and Sasuke degrading his own Sister claiming she was a disgrace to her clan and never should've been born, not even Hiashi Hyuga was that harsh, things were just not good.

Since then the team (Tazuna included) were constantly shooting dirty looks to Sasuke's way but the surprising thing is that even Ino the queen of his fan club was giving him glares, Naruto thought it was a Genjutsu but soon realized it was real. Kakashi scowled at his student but Sayaka was worse.

She hadn't spoken a single word since then, she had dried up tear stains on her petite face and her eyes were puffy and red. Sasuke continued to degrade her further simply cause she shed tears and the whole **"True Shinobi don't cry you weakling"** but that only enraged his team even further, even Ino started to hate him.

Tazuna heard rumors about the Uchiha and their arrogance but seeing it for himself just made him sick.

As the awkward boat ride continued, the team soon saw a large silhouette coming up on them. It was 50ft. wide and almost a ½ mile long, made from a mix of concrete and steel and a bit of timber.

Naruto whistled "Now that is a bridge"

"Shhh... even though were hidden by the fog, we need to be quiet" The rower said.

"Sorry"

Kakashi turned to Tazuna "Just how long has Gato's reign been going on like this unnoticed? I mean surely somebody would've known"

Tazuna sighed "Only few have ever took notice of his rule, however those were the Cloud and Rock villages. And they don't give a damn about anyone else"

"How long?" Ino asked, not taking her glare of Sasuke, which surprised him.

"At least 2 years"

Sayaka's eyes widened "W-what?!"

"Hn, how could you let some scrawny ass weakling take your land" Sasuke degraded, earning more glares.

"In case you haven't noticed Teme! But the wave doesn't have any Shinobi or military strength" Naruto snarled.

"It's their own fault for being weak"

"Why you...!"

"Sasuke! Enough" Kakashi scolded.

"Tch"

And with that the awkward silence resumes.

When they reached the shore they immediately exited the watercraft and said their goodbyes to the rower. They were about a mile or so from Tazuna's family's house so it would take about a day or two to reach, which wasn't very far

Naruto however heard some rustling in the bushes and launched a kunai knife at it, Ino squealed in surprise, Sayaka was confused, Sasuke was annoyed but Tazuna was fumed.

"Huh? Must've been my imagination" Naruto muttered.

"DAMN IT GAKI YOU GAVE A FUCKING HEARTATTACK!" Tazuna cussed.

Naruto was about to retort when he heard it "Again!" He then threw some shuriken this time; they all heard a squelch sound. Naruto went in the bushes and saw a small snow white rabbit with the shuriken stabbed in its sides, he turned to his team with a sheepish look "Eh... oops"

"Naruto you idiot you killed that bunny!" Sayaka scolded.

"I said oops!"

"Oops?! That's all?!" Ino shouted

'_Hm... those types of rabbit are Kawariimi Hares, they are bread for the sole purpose of Substitution Jutsu... then that means!'_ Kakashi's eye widened "Everyone get down!"

Kakashi yanked Tazuna down, Sayaka yelped as Naruto pulled her down and Sasuke tackled Ino to the ground. As they did, a large blade almost the size of a body came flying from behind them and imbedding itself in the tree trunk in front of them.

Standing on top of the handle was a man about 30-40 years of age, he wore no shirt which showed off his muscle with grey camouflage pants with a few pouches, he had bandages wrapped around the lower half of his face acting like a mask with a slashed Mist headband tied on his head, and he also had no eyebrows.

'_No way'_ Naruto thought.

'_Kakashi of that damn eye Sharingan... no wonder Gozu and Meizu are dead'_

"Well well if it isn't Zabuza Momochi, rogue Shinobi of the Hidden Mist Village" Kakashi sneered.

"Also former member of the Seven Mist Swordsmen" Naruto added, which surprised most people (Ino Sasuke and Tazuna)

"Kakashi of the Sharingan... I never thought I would be facing you" Zabuza said.

Sasuke's eyes widened _'Sharingan? How does-_

'_He have them?'_ Naruto thought the same as Sasuke

"Sasuke, with me and Naruto, Ino and Sayaka, manji formation, protect the bridge builder" Kakashi ordered, Sasuke ran up to join them and Ino and Sayaka got into formation. Kakashi raised the part of his headband, exposing his left eye which had a nasty scar on it.

When he opened his eye, instead of his usual coal color, they were crimson red with three Magatama tomes around a black pupil with a faint outline of a string attaching the three together.

'_Whoa'_ Naruto thought

"So I get to see the Sharingan in action? I'm honored"

"Everyone is saying Sharingan Sharingan, what the heck is the Sharingan?" Ino asked.

"The Sharingan is the blood inheritance limit of the Uchiha Clan. This Doujutsu (eye skill) gives one the ability to read Genjutsu, Taijutsu and Ninjutsu and then defeat it. As such, the clan member can view a technique being performed and almost instantly memorize the movements required to be able to complete it, including the needed chakra moldings and seals used" Sasuke informed.

"It is also said that the Sharingan was descendant of the Hyuga's Byakugan" Naruto added.

"Indeed, however there is more than just those... that was the tip of the ice berg, there is still much about the Sharingan that is a mystery, but that is why it is considered a powerful Doujutsu" Zabuza said.

Suddenly they hear chuckling around the area, the chuckling got louder and louder until it became full blown laughs. Everyone turned and saw Naruto laughing.

Why was he laughing?!

"What's so funny brat?" Zabuza demanded.

"A Powerful Doujutsu... that is where you're mistaken" Naruto lowered his head so his hair covered his eyes and channeled his Chakra into his eyes. Everyone felt it and was baffled, even Kakashi.

When Naruto raised his head he gave Zabuza a good long glare, his Tekkegan active.

Zabuza's eyes were the size of saucers, but the look of surprise and fear was now replaced by a look of excitement and let out a chuckle "Well well... I can't believe my own two eyeballs"

"So you know?" Naruto asked, but his team was completely confused.

"Everyone in the Mist knows of the legendary Rēzā no me (Lazer eye to those who forgot) of the Namikaze and the Uzumaki clans"

"Dope, what the heck is talking about" Sasuke demaded.

"You should watch your tongue brat! You should be honored to have a Tekkegan user with you"

"Okay now I'm even more confused, what is the Tekkegan?" Ino asked.

"You want the honors brat? Or should I?" Zabuza asked Naruto.

Naruto shrugged "Very well, the Tekkegan is said to of been the 4th of the great Doujutsu of the world" Everyone's eyes went wide "The Tekkegan allows the user to create and fire Chakra in its most purest form, Lazer or otherwise known as Rēzā. With deadly accuracy you can strike anybody from any distance with pinpoint accuracy, hell you can shoot the fleas off dogs back if you were skilled"

Sasuke glared at Naruto _'Dope you...'_

"But wait there's more!" That got everyone's attention "The Tekkegan has 3 different sides as well, the Byaku-Tekkegan which allows the user to use the Hyuga's abilities. The Sharin-Tekkegan, which gives the abilities of the Sharingan, only better" Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger "But the ultimate part of it is that it grants the user Unlimited Chakra, so no matter the Jutsu level or how much Chakra it absorbs. You will never be drained"

"WHAT!" Ino and Sasuke shouted.

'_Minato-Sensei never mentioned anything like this, and he was a Namikaze'_

'_If they think that's good they should see the other stages' _Sayaka thought

'_Damn you Dope! I swear I will get this power...'_

"Change of plans, I'm no longer interested in you lot or the old man, I want to fight you" Zabuza pointed his blade at Naruto for emphasis.

"Naruto... don't, even with this so called Tekkegan of yours he is still a Jonin missing ninja! You can't do this alone!" Kakashi said.

"Stay out of this sensei, he wants a fight I'll give him one"

"At least you have sense" Zabuza said, he unclipped his blades handle and attached it to the other handle to make it longer and took his stance.

"We will see" Naruto raised his sleeve and exposed a seal, and pushed Chakra into the seal and in a puff of smoke a small cylinder handle appeared in his hands.

Naruto flared his Tekkegan at the handle and it a bright flash a small purple blade made entirely of Rēzā erupted from the blade; it also had a faint white aura surrounding it.

**(AN: Think of Kirito's blade from Sword Art Online II)**

"Let's go!"

Naruto dashed towards Zabuza in a flurry of strikes so fast that you could just barely see. Zabuza crouched as mimicked Naruto's movements and managed to block each of his attacks with his own blade (How he wields that beast is beyond Naruto)

Zabuza swung his large blade at Naruto who jumped back avoiding the swing and pumped his blade with his Chakra and fired a Rēzā blast at Zabuza, who upon impact exploded in water.

Naruto gasped. He quickly turned around and saw TWO Zabuza's right behind him ready to cleave him in two.

"Naruto-Kun!" Sayaka shouted.

Thankfully Naruto used his blade to deflect one blow and kick the clone in the gut.

While he was distracted, Naruto delivered a head-butt blow to Zabuza sending him staggering back.

Naruto fired constant streams of blasts from his blade at Zabuza who avoided a majority of them but ended up getting into the firing line and got struck a few times.

"Well… had enough _Demon of the Mist?_" Naruto quirked

"HA! Yeah right" Zabuza sneered and went through several _signs 'Boar Snake Dragon Horse Tiger Frog Hawk' _and twenty signs later **"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" **a large snake like Dragon emerged from the lake behind him and charged at Naruto.

Naruto flared his Sharingan side of his Tekkegan and flashed through the same signs **"Water Style Water Dragon!" **

The two Dragons collided with each other and exploded in a shower of water and Chakra, Sayaka and Ino were slack jawed, Tazuna and Kakashi were speechless but Sasuke was absolutely furious. How dare he use his Clans powers!

"You're finished!" Zabuza shouted as he jumped up ready to chop Naruto's head off, Naruto raised his blade up and twirled it rapidly like a bow staff as a little plasma shield enveloped him. He released his hold on the blade as it kept twirling in the air and delivered a swift knock to the jaw, Naruto swore he heard a tiny crack.

"Not yet!"

He tackled Zabuza causing him to let go of his own blade as the two crashed into the two trees knocking one down. Naruto finally had him pinned and was about to pierce him with a Rēzā no me shot, he never got to when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned and saw Kakashi with his Sharingan active.

"How did yo-

"I have my ways"

'_Grrrr damn that brat! I am so going to...'_

"...Kill him!" Naruto and Kakashi chorused.

Zabuza's eyes widened _'What?! Did they just...'_

"...Read my mind?" They chorused again.

Zabuza scowled.

"Say Naruto, let me take over from here on k?"

"Deal, I softened him up for you" Naruto joked as he walked over to his team.

That is before he was bombarded by Sasuke.

"Dope whatever magic you give it to me! As well as that blade"

"For Kami's sake No!"

"You don't deserve those powers!" He actually went to gouge Naruto's eyes out, but before that they heard a squelch sound behind them.

They turned around and were surprised at what they were seeing.

Zabuza had two sharp objects pierced in his neck and went limp.

"Thank you for the assist" A feminine voice called.

A blur shot from the trees and landed beside Zabuza, the person had auburn hair tied in both a bun and a pony-tail which just at his mid back. He wore a green kimono top and greyish ANBU tracker pants and black Shinobi sandals, the most noticeable thing was the mask he wore. It was white with red waves on each side like tusks with narrowed slits for eye holes, the Mist logo was carved into the forehead of the mask.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes "So a Hunter Ninja graces its presence to us"

"I have been tracking him for some time now…" Motioning to Zabuza "Thanks to you Mist no longer has to worry about him" he slung one of the limp arms over his neck and turned back to Team-7 "Goodbye"

In a flash of water the hunter, Zabuza and his blade vanished.

Kakashi sighed, he lowered his headband over his eye "Well that was fast" His expression soon hardened and faced the Uchiha "I told you to stop back at the border, but you! You just have to have everything don't you"

"He doesn't deserve those powers! The power of my clan flows in those eyes as well as the Hyuga's! It should be mine! Not to some no name clanless Dope whose own parents probably abandoned him!" Sasuke snarled.

**SMACK!**

Sasuke staggered back, his cheek now bright red.

He faced who slapped him and saw a very VERY! Pissed off Sayaka.

"Sayaka... wha-

**SMACK!**

"How dare you! First you are given special treatment all because you are supposed to be the Uchiha heir! The LAST one! While I am left behind! Then you refuse to train me and your ego goes out of control! Now you try and take my friends eyes all because it is better than our Sharingan?!"

"Sayaka..." Naruto started.

"NO! He will hear this! You think just because you are a Leaf Shinobi you can get what you want whenever you want! You think because you are the_ 'Almighty Survivor'_ of the Uchiha means your better than everyone else! That's not how it WORKS!" Sayaka's rage began to boil, her usual purple eyes suddenly changed to crimson with 2 Magatama tomes in each eye.

Sasuke's eyes bugged out "Sayaka, your eyes..."

"Yeah, whoopee fucking doo! So what if I have Sharingan! Just because we have it doesn't mean we're all powerful! Shisui & Itachi knew this so why don't-

**THWACK!**

Sayaka was flown straight to the ground, she had a little trickle of blood down her lips and had a look of utter shock on her face.

"DON'T EVER MENTION THAT NAME TO ME AGAIN!" Sasuke shouted "Just because you're my sister doesn't mean I will hesitate to end you!"

Wrong words

Naruto pinned Sasuke against the tree behind him, his forearm was pushed against his neck which made it difficult to breathe. His Tekkegan was flared, but it was slightly different.

Instead of the 5 point star, it was now the Uzumaki Swirl that is on the Flak Vests of Jonin Chuunin and Genin, the swirl was slightly bolder so it was more visible. There were also several veins that were bulged out from the sides of his head leading to his eyes.

"Listen you sack of shit, I don't care if your my teammate, if you bad mouth Sayaka or anyone again if I even so much as catch a whiff of bad intent from you, or if you try that little stunt again I will kill you... deal" Naruto sneered, he was sick and tired of Sasuke's attitude.

"Tch! You think that means anything? The dead-last threatening elite, I will have your headband revoked" Sasuke smirked.

Naruto shook his head "Screw this" He then rammed a Chakra infused jab straight into Sasuke's shoulder, he screamed before he went limp "Asshole"

"Naruto" Kakashi approached his student "While his attitude was unacceptable, next time I will handle it"

"If it was my way I would have him thrown in Blood-Prison for life or even execution" Naruto walked over to Sayaka's frozen form and picked her up bridal style, which she blushed to "Let's just go"

...

The masked hunter landed a few feet from the lake and laid the corpse of Zabuza down next to him/her.

"First to remove the cloth and clean up any blood" His/her hand went to grasp the cloth when the supposed dead corpse's hand shot up and grasped the hunter nins hand.

"I'll do it!" Zabuza's eyes shot open and glared at the ninja.

He then grabbed the end of the needles and began to yank them out "Man, you are OW! Brutal Haku"

"You're the one who's brutal Zabuza-Sama, if you keep pulling them out like that you will make it worse for you"

"I cannot believe you hit my neck! Couldn't you have just knocked me out and not shoot SENBON in my neck points" Zabuza sneered lightly.

"The neck is the most exposed part of the body, its pressure points puts you in a simulated death state which fools the enemies, you would rather have me strike in _that _area" As Haku pointed the needle at his crotch.

Zabuza shivered and covered his crotch "No thanks, now take that damn mask off"

Haku gripped the sides of the mask and lifted it up, Haku's face was beautiful and angelic almost goddess like, she had lovely grey eyes and the most caring smile.

"But I like this mask" She pouted playfully.

"You're too kind"

"And? It doesn't matter, it makes me feel special" She smiles as a lone tear fell down her cheek.

Zabuza snorted "I told you not to cry... ah what the heck... lets go before the midget gets more furious"

* * *

**There is Number 5**

**Man Sasuke is such a fucker!**

**When sending the reviews make sure to put in any hate towards Sasuke bitch deserves every hate mail, make sure to give an opinion about Sayaka as well.**

**Also the blade Naruto used is not electronic; it just uses his Tekkegan lazers to power it.**

**And also send in some feedback, I need some.**

_**Next Time: Meet the Family, Training?**_


	6. Chapter 6 Meeting the family, Training?

**Now before we began I just want to say STOP HATING THE STORY ON THE FACT THAT KAKASHI HAD THE FIRST LEMON! SO WHAT! THAT WAS A ONE TIME THING! He will never have such a part again, the only reason I chose him first cause he had an exhausting ass kicking and he was an adult, the rest of the story will mainly focus on 2 Pairs as the Summary says, it will be:  
NarutoxSayakaxKyuubi and SasukexIno, actually if you paid attention in Chapter 1 you will know Kushina is alive so it will technically be 3 pairs with KushinaX?  
Now please no more hates, yeah i screwed up I admit that but I will only make lemons on these 2/3 pairings. Now please stop.**

**askjeeves2014, smogo40und, rocketfuel023 for the record this is only my second story so I am keen to make mistakes, and this is not trash! Now no more hates or I will report this, when I ask for feedback I never meant negative ones.**

**Sorry lee but Sasuke will not die… yet**

**Oh and Guest... Go fuck yourself! How about you go and die in a hole i am not a Kakashi fanboy bitch! he's not even a character i like, Sasuke is a moderate like, and as i explained already there will be no more Kakashi lemons. SO SHUT THE FUCK UP ALL OF YOU HATERS! YOU ALL MAKE ME SICK WITH YOUR NEGATIVE TRASH TALK! ENOUGH!  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Meeting the family, Training?**_

Team-7 followed Tazuna down to a small house nearby the docks.

"Here she is, home sweet home" Tazuna led them to the door.

"Pretty good place here" Naruto commented.

"Sadly it's not much though

"I like it" Sayaka smiled.

"Yeah a weakling would" Sasuke whispered, Naruto gritted his teeth trying not to hit the teme.

The gang entered the house and saw that it was a fairly well looked after house. There was a nice looking dining room with a clean working sink and a living room with a fire place with a sack of fire wood by the side, there was a staircase that leads to the second floor.

The gang heard footsteps coming from the kitchen and turned to see a women coming out, she was about 27 years old with wavy blue hair that flowed to her mid back. She wore a light pink shirt with red outlines on the collar and the sleeves and a dark blue skirt that reached to her knees.

She smiled when she saw Tazuna "Dad!"

"Tsunami" Tazuna walked up and gave her a tight hug.

"Oh thank god!" She soon went from worried to annoyance "You said you were going to be back soon! I almost thought you were dead"

"Don't worry, I'm okay"

Tsunami soon saw Team-7 "Who are these ones?"

"Naruto Uzumaki at your service" Naruto introduced

"Ino Yamanaka"

"Sayaka Uchiha" Sayaka shot a glance to Sasuke who glared at her

"Sasuke" Sasuke brooded.

"And I am Kakashi Hatake, their teacher"

"Thank you so much for protecting my father" Tsunami thanked.

"It's okay, we were just doing our job, believe me when we heard about Gato we weren't just about to stand by and do nothing" Naruto perked.

"Well I don't believe that" A voice called out.

They all turned and saw a boy about 9-10 standing near the stairs, he wore a cream coloured shirt with blue shorts with suspenders (Like what farmers wear) with a grey beanie on his head.

"Inari!"

"Grandfather!" Inari ran up to Tazuna and engulfed him in a hug.

"Inari that was very rude! These ninja protected your grandfather on the trip back here" Tsunami scolded.

Inari stood there glaring at Team-7 and then back to Tsunami "Mommy, they're just going to die like everyone always does"

"Why you...!" Sasuke seethed

"Listen brat, we aren't like most people, Gato doesn't stand a chance against us" Naruto boasted.

"What are you supposed to be a hero? Please, there is no such thing as that" Inari stomped off upstairs.

"Wow... what a ray of sunshine" Ino deadpanned.

"I'm really sorry about my grandsons behaviour, he's been through a lot ever since Gato came" Tazuna apologized.

"He's still a brat" Sasuke sneered

"Well no one asked you teme" Naruto sneered right back.

"Arrrr..."

"Alright you guys you can kill each other tomorrow during training" Kakashi pushed them back

Ino rose an eyebrow "Training"

"2 reasons: 1 we haven't had the time to properly train since the bell test, and 2: Well... Zabuza is still alive"

"WHAT?!" Naruto, Sayaka, Sasuke, Ino and Tazuna shouted at once.

"But we all saw that Hunter Ninja kill him! You checked his vitals yourself!" Sayaka shouted.

"True... but think back to that battle, what were the weapons that the Hunter Ninja used?"

Ino hummed in thought "I believe they were Senbon Needles..."

Sasuke's and Naruto's eyes widened "Y-You don't mean...!"

"Yes... Hunter Ninja's are a division within the ANBU Black-Ops called the Inferno-Squad, their job is to track down missing ninja from ones village and take them out, and then they take their heads and burn their bodies so their villages secrets are kept just that, a secret" Kakashi explained.

"But I thought they take care of the bodies on the spot" Naruto murmured

"Exactly, and Senbon needles aren't fatal unless they hit a vital spot, but the neck isn't a vital spot, Hunters are trained to know all about the Human Body and all its functions so they can take them out without a hassal. But the neck... I heard that if you strike the neck the target gets put in a simulated death like state" Kakashi explained again

"Then if that's true... then that Hunter ninja!" Sayaka said in realisation.

"Yes, it seems we've been had" Naruto muttered.

"Never mind that right now... for now get some rest, we'll need it"

...

Darkness

That was all that surrounded Sasuke.

He remembered going to sleep in that old drunk Tazuna's house after Kakashi said so but he soon woke up in an eternal void of darkness, absolutely nothing was here, not even a speck of light or anything from anywhere.

"Kakashi? Naruto? Sayaka?! Ino?! Anybody?!" Sasuke shouted.

As in response a series of laughs was heard from all directions, Sasuke was suddenly knocked to his feet and felt himself being dragged away by some force.

**~15 Minutes Later~ WARNING Torture scene**

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open, barely able to stay awake from the heavy beating he received. It just came out of no where. Just then, Naruto spoke up "Awake I see..." His voice sounded like ice, sharp, cold and painful. Sasuke, with what little strength he had, manage to wheeze out "Asshole" It was pitiful, and Naruto loved it.

Naruto slowly walked slowly forwards, Tri-pronged Kunai in hand. The only words that made it out of Naruto's mouth were "Bleed..." Just then he jabbed the Kunai 3 inches into Sasuke's left arm at the palm area and dragged the Kunai to the right, ripping flesh, skin, muscle and bone altogether making the sickest slicing and crunching noises heard. Sasuke's just opened his mouth to scream, nothing but adrenaline came.

"We're not done yet Sasuke..." He then pulled out the Kunai ever-so-slowly, making it possible to hear the flesh being cut. Blood poured out of Sasuke's arm like an erupting volcano, spewing every possible direction.

"this is a good time to test out a new seal of mine, called the BLOOD SEAL... let me explain: the blood seal takes a sample of someone's blood and make a perfect working clone, meaning that if you stab you're hand, place this seal on that hand a you have infinite blood coming out of your hand so you don't bleed out" Sasuke's eye went wide, he was nearly fainting from the pain he was feeling right now, but Naruto had other plans...

"Stay awake SasGAY" Naruto then used a D-rank Lightning Jutsu to overload Sasuke's nerves and keep him awake. Naruto than used another Kunai to stab Into Sasuke's other hand, this time ripping it extremely fast to the left, Naruto quickly placed another blood seal on Sasuke's arm to make sure he didn't bleed to death. Sasuke at this point felt like dying, fuck revenge, fuck his family and fuck LIVING, he wanted to die, but Naruto would NOT be giving him that luxury just yet.

Naruto saw that Sasuke wasn't holding up well, despite the shock he gave him to keep him awake, it wasn't enough. Naruto grinned sadisticly, "Another seal to try on, whoopee" said Naruto mockingly.

"Allow me to introduce... my 'ADRENALINE SEAL!' Explanation: the Adrenaline Seal is like the Blood Seal in terms of effects, however the Adrenaline Seal targets the preserve energy of the Target, constantly multiplying it and sending through the body, ultimately, keeping him awake" Sasuke thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head _'WHAT?!'_

"Now that I have that seal on you won't feel any pain, and what fun is that? None right? So, Mr. Uchiha, meet Mr. 'PAIN SEAL' Explanation: the Pain Seal counter-acts the adrenaline seal by intensifying the pain receptors of the body from 2x to 200x, making pain so much more hurtful, so now, he can feel pain, be awake and not lose blood at the same time!" Was it Naruto's birthday or something? Oh wait, Naruto wasn't being beaten, so no it was not.

"My favorite seals, ADRENALINE, BLOOD and PAIN" Naruto slapped a PAIN SEAL on Sasuke at 45x Pain, now Sasuke's sweat felt like hot lava melting his skin.

Naruto sliced off one of Sasuke's fingers, making Sasuke's eyes go wide and start to bleed from being so wide that they ripped the edges of skin, his blood felt the same as the sweat, only thicker and hotter. He wanted to cry, he did cry, cried blood that is, every inch of blood that rolled down Sasuke's face hurt like hell, and Naruto loved it. Naruto then stabbed Sasuke straight threw the left leg making him want to scream even more, however, what came out of his mouth was blood.

Not wanting to look down and see Naruto's hand, Naruto plunged a kunai in his stomach and placed a blood seal, but why didn't he feel it? Naruto looked up at the _'Shattered'_ Uchiha and sighed, thinking to himself Naruto wondered _'he isn't feeling the pain any more, his adrenaline has been running for too long now? I could increase the pain, but that would kill him'_ Naruto sighed once more, "Well Sasuke, it seems like are little _'session'_ is done"

Sasuke sighed in relief.

"But you aren't leaving just yet without a parting gift." A voice called

Just then, a figure walked out of the dark... it was Sayaka, with a dark smirk on her face that put Sasuke's to shame...

She pulled out a pair of scissors "Say good bye to your eyes Sasuke!" she laughed like a crazy person on steroids and plunged the scissor deep in his eyes.

He screamed.

**~AND END~ [The credit for this goes to Z3non, thank you for the torture, he deserved it]**

Sasuke bolted awake, he was breathing heavily and sweat was all over his body.

'_It was… a dream?'_

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Yo teme! Let's go! We have training!" Naruto called out.

'_I hope that was a dream, damn you Author of this story!'_

TheDeathly-Z sneezes "Someone's talking about me"

...

"Alright guys, today we will began our training" Kakashi said to his tired team

"So what are we going to do?" Ino asked

Kakashi reached into his pockets and grabbed for pieces of square shaped paper "First we will find out what elemental affinities you guys have"

"Elemental affinities?" Sayaka asked

"Each Shinobi can use 1 or more of 5 natures, Fire Water Earth Wind and Lightning. This paper I'm holding is Chakra paper which is made from a tree that feeds on Chakra" Kakashi takes another slip out "This paper helps determine our affinities"

"But how" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi raised the slip up so the others can see it, then suddenly the paper wrinkles up.

"What the?" Ino asked.

"If you have a lightning affinity then the paper wrinkles up, if its fire it will ignite, water and it goes damp, earth it crumples to dust, and wind tears it to pieces"

He then handed them the slips "Now just push Chakra into the paper, Sasuke you first"

Sasuke nodded, he focused his Chakra into the paper in between his fingers and almost immediately the paper reacted. First it wrinkled and then ignited.

"Well, you have both Fire and Lightning... impressive, Ino now you"

Ino followed Sasuke's lead and pushed her Chakra into the paper; the paper soon turned into dirt and fell to the ground.

"Well, earth is a good element, strong and versatile... Sayaka"

Sayaka followed suit, her paper split into two pieces and then went damp and ignited.

"Wind Water and Fire... normally Genin can't use 3 elements until they are Jonin but it is impressive, Alright now you Naruto"

Naruto pushed his Chakra into the paper, his paper split in two like Sayaka's but one half wrinkled up and the other burned to ash.

"Fire Lightning and Wind... again with the 3 elements, but neither the less, each and everyone one of you have very good elements that match your personalities well and suit your strengths"

"So what now?" Sasuke pushed on.

"Well first we will practice Chakra control, for example" Kakashi walked up to a tree and pressed his foot on it, he soon began walking.

Walking UP the tree

"What... the fuck?" Sayaka murmured in disbelief, Sasuke nodded in agreement.

When Kakashi was at the top he was standing upside down on the tree branch "This exercise is focused on gathering Chakra to a certain part of your body, the feet are the most difficult to gather Chakra to and that is what this test is about. If you use too much the bark explodes and your pushed off, too little and you fall down, just right and you walk up the tree" Kakashi took out 4 Kunai and threw them to the ground "Use these to mark your progress"

"Uh Kakashi-Sensei hate to break it to you but I already know this... and the water walking exercise too" Naruto said.

"What?! How?! And when?!" Ino screeched

"A few years back, I think it was when I was 13"

'_Damn you dope' _

"Okay then what is it that you are planning to do?" Kakashi asked.

"Well there is a new Jutsu I've been working on so I guess I can try that out" With that Naruto jumped back and summoned a shadow clone to spar with.

"Hold a second Naruto, I almost forgot but how did you get a Summoning contract for foxes? I thought there wasn't such thing"

Naruto tensed up, he never told his sensei or his team about Kai and was afraid of what they might think...

"I'll tell you another time, but if you want" Naruto flashed through a few signs and slammed his palm on the ground, as the summon circle appeared "Summoning Jutsu!"

In a puff of smoke the same black furred female fox with green tips on her 4 waving tails appeared where the summon circle was.

The fox turned to Kakashi and grinned **"Well if it isn't my little ramming post" **Lilly teased in a fit of giggles, Kakashi blushed in embarrassment.

"Team, this is Lilly my trusted attack fox, she is as strong as she is beautiful so don't underestimate her" Lilly blushed a bit when he called her beautiful.

"**Especially when you got rammed by me during that test a while back" **

"Uh yeah I remember you left a big bruise on me for a week" Kakashi deadpanned.

"Hey Dope, if your giving out opponents for us then how about you give me one" Sasuke demanded.

He soon regretted that.

Naruto flashed him a crazy grin similar to the one in his dream "Deal, Summoning Jutsu!" he smashed his palm to the ground again and another cloud of smoke erupted from the summon circle.

In its place was a ferocious female white furred 2 tailed fox with piercing yellow eyes and yellow tips on its tails, her whole mouth was filled with razor sharp teeth. Both beautiful and scary.

Naruto smirked when Sasuke began sweating "This Sasuke is Snow, she is my intel gathering fox, but she is as good as Lilly" Sasuke swore he saw the fox lick her lips as if she was hungry "Every time you fall of the tree, Snow will give you a reminder to get it right"

"**Now that is what I'm talking about!" **Snow cheered.

'_Well... crap!'_

"You said you wanted an opponent, well here you go!"

Meanwhile from behind the tree's Inari was watching Team-7 training, he admit it was funny watching the one with the duck butt hair cut getting his ass chewed on by that fox when he failed but he was still disgusted at their cheerfulness.

"These guys... Heroes don't exist, they don't know what it's like" Inari snarled as he stomped off.

How wrong he was

...

Meanwhile near the riverbanks not too far from where Team-7 was a woman was sitting near the edge swinging her feet around in the cool water.

She wore a black colored shirt that just ended above her elbows with a red trimming on the sleeves and the collar which hugged her large breasts, as well as tight blue pants that were rolled up so it wouldn't get wet. She had long wavy crimson red head hair which flowed elegantly to her waist; her bands were held up by a dark blue clip. **(AN: Three guesses who this is)**

She took a deep breath and sighed happily "The sun just looks beautiful from here" She stood up and quickly stretched, she looked around to see if anyone was around.

When she was sure that the coast was clear she grabbed the bottom of her shirt and lifted it over her head exposing a tight red bra, she shivered slightly at the cool air, and she undid the buttons on her pants and slid them off revealing a matching pair of red panties. She double checked the area again before reaching for the clip on her bra and undoing it as it fell off her exposing her bouncy breasts and moaned as the cool air brushed against them, she untied the ribbon on her panties dropping them leaving her in her naked natural form.

She did a quick tap on the water before she began sinking in; she let out a little cute yelp as the cold water hit her naked body.

"Ah! This feels so good" She muttered, she gazed at the sun in the distance which was soon beginning to set _'I wish you were here...'_

The woman sighed sadly _'Minato...'_

"_What would I give to live where you are...?  
What would I pay to stay here beside you...?  
What would I do to see you smiling at me...?  
_

_Where would we walk, where would we run, if we could stay all day in the sun...?  
Just you and I, and I could be... a part of your worlds..."_ She sang in the most beautiful voice, a single tear rolled down her cheek.

'_I miss you...'_

"_**Kushina... that was a beautiful voice" **_a deep male voice said

The woman now identified as Kushina blushed from embarrassment _'Y-You h-heard all that?'_

"_**Of course I did, who wouldn't want to hear such a voice"**_

'_You flatter me too much Kurama-Kun'_

"_**I am simply saying the truth"**_ Kurama said

'_So what did you really want, you're usually quiet'_

"_**I Sense something not too far from here, whatever it is it has the same Chakra as you, Minato-Sama and even me"**_

Kushina's eyes widened _'But how? Minato died 16 years ago, and Naruto died along with your other half'_

"_**I know... but I can't help but wonder... what is it?"**_

'_I don't know...'_

Kushina gazed at the setting sun; she rested her palm against her chest where her heart is "Minato... Naruto..."

As Kushina was thinking, inside of her behind a cage similar to the one Kai was held in by Naruto was a large ferocious and malicious looking male fox with bright and dark orange fur, his eyes were red and had a black slit going down it. It too had nine waving tails.

'_**I'm certain that this is my Chakra that I'm feeling... but how is that possible if I'm in Kushina? Minato-Sama... you know what this is don't you?'**_

* * *

**And that is it for the chapter.**

**DUN DUN DUN! Kushina is alive and she has her own Nine tails inside her, ironic how this one is male inside a female while Naruto has a female one.**

**That song that Aerial sings at the beginning of the atlantic level in KHII was just too beautiful to not add, side note i do not own that Disney does  
**

**Now I thought I would make Kakashi a bit more serious with training them, I mean all he ever taught them was teamwork so I thought I would have him teach not only Chakra control but elemental Jutsu.**

**It is his punishment after all.**

**Kakashi: "For What?!"**

**I will let the fans answer that**

**Fans: "YOU STOLE THE FIRST LEMON FROM NARUTO! YOU WILL PAY!"**

**You better run.**

**Kakashi: "AHHHHHH!"**

***Fans pummel Kakashi while Fan girls were chasing Rin***

**Rin: "WHAT DID I DO?!"**

**You're Kakashi's wife so you are partially responsible.**

**I hope you fans out there are happy**

**Goodbye until next time.**

_**Next Chapter: Suffering, Revealing the Truth**_


	7. Chapter 7: Suffering Revealing the Truth

**Guest! Not cool, first I am not a Kakashi fan boy, he is one of the Naruto characters I hate and I am not a Sasuke fan boy either. I didn't do anything to deserve this! You didn't have to go and do that! In fact you don't have the right to do that! The only characters I like are Naruto Madara Minato and Obito (Aldult not kid) NOT KAKASHI! **

**I already stated that lemon was a onetime thing! ONETIME! I'm sorry okay, how many times do you people want me to say that I AM SORRY! Besides I already decided that Kushina will be single, no NaruKushi no MinaKushi just single.**

**That review though I didn't deserve that, please does not send any more of that shit okay, I do not want that crap. It's not right, I bet your one of those hackers who goes around doing arguments for nothing if you aren't then I'm sorry for calling you that.**

***PANT* *PANT* Phew… I'm done now. Had to get that out of my system but seriously no more… I don't want stuff like that. Let's call it a truce and move on from there, please? Cause if not don't read it if you don't like it. My story not yours you do not have to read it if you don't want to. I'm not going to force you.**

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Suffering, Revealing the Truth**_

For the last few hours Naruto and his trusty two foxes Lilly and Snow were busting everyone's butt to get the tree walking down packed, well more like trying to get a certain stuck up Uchiha to stop failing cause Sayaka and Ino already finished it and are on the water walking exercise.

Whenever Sasuke fell down he was reminded oh so ever _'Gracefully'_ by Lilly and Snow to hurry back up, it's pretty clear that Sasuke by the end of the day will have a red sore butt for a few days.

Kakashi was leaning against the tree Sayaka had scratched up reading his porn I uh mean _art _while giggling perversely.

Naruto meanwhile, was busy trying to hold back his laughter when he saw his foxes chew Sasuke's ass.

"Don't worry Sasuke-teme! I will get to the BOTTOM of why you fail!" Naruto joked.

"Dope... shut up"

"Or would you like me to take up the REAR guard!" This time he let loose a few giggles.

"Seriously stop it! Let's just put this behind us and let me concentrate"

"Yeah you got plenty of room BACK there!" Naruto couldn't hold back any longer and busted out laughing.

Sayaka and Ino also busted out laughing; even though they were not there they still heard the joke.

Kakashi also laughed a little which made Sasuke glare at his sensei with an _'Are you for real'_ look "What? It was funny, sheesh some people need to lighten up"

"ARGH! I can't concentrate with you idiots messing with me and these damn foxes biting MY ASS!" Sasuke stomped off, Lilly and Snow giggled and followed him "STOP FOLLOWING ME!"

Naruto and Kakashi both fell down laughing, tears were rolling down their eyes as they watch the comical scene of Sasuke, the MIGHTY Uchiha elite was being chased by 2 foxes like he was mouse for a cat.

Naruto sighed and wiped a stray tear away "Oh man that was funny!"

"I agree with you, that was funny"

"But he should learn to lighten up; I mean they're just foxes"

Kakashi's eye widened as he remembered something "Oh right I almost forgot" He turned to his student with a lazily yet serious look "Where did you get the foxes from anyway? And no lying, I can tell if you lie"

Naruto froze up, wondering if he should tell Kakashi the truth about Kai. But then again there were many people that tried to get close to Naruto only to try and finish him off for being "The Demon who slaughtered all in the Leaf"

"Well?"

"The Summoning contract... I was a gift... from the Kyuubi" Naruto answered and Kakashi glared at him. The air suddenly went down a few degrees.

"Naruto... correct me if I'm wrong, but did you just say the Kyuubi?" Kakashi said in a firm voice, Naruto shuddered. Here we go.

"Yes..."

"Naruto" Kakashi started in an icy tone, Naruto couldn't help but flinch "The Kyuubi is the sole reason that our village was almost destroyed and the reason they hate you. YOY CANNOT TRUST HIM!"

"_**Sexist Pig!"**_ Kai screamed.

"Sensei, for one don't judge a book by its covered. The Kyuubi was being manipulated into attacking the village, it wasn't her fault!" Naruto stated.

Kakashi's visible eye widened, Only Madara Uchiha was able to control the Kyuubi and he is long dead, then something struck him.

"Uh Naruto, did you say _'her'_?"

"Oh right, you don't know. The Kyuubi is actually a girl"

Kakashi was completely floored now, the greatest demon in the world and the mightiest Bijuu of them all. Was a female?

"Surprised? I know I was, and so was the Third Hokage" Naruto smiled at Kakashi's dumb expression.

Kakashi shook it off "I trust you realise that foxes are very cunning, especially the females"

"Hey those other two foxes I summoned are actually the Kyuubi's daughters and they aren't doing anything bad"

"You remind me so much of Lord-Fourth it isn't funny" Kakashi said, ignoring that last statement, reminiscing about his Genin days with his team with Obito and Rin.

"Fourth?" Naruto asked.

He was wondering how Kakashi knew his father but then it clicked in place. One day when Naruto was exploring his new home Namikaze estate he had found a picture in the master bedroom; it was a pictire of his father and his Genin team. There was a silver haired boy with a mask covering the half his face with a small sword on his back, a beautiful girl with two purple marks on her cheeks and lastly a boy with black spikey hair eyes and orange goggles and a blue Jumpsuit.

When he checked the names he saw:  
_Minato Namikaze  
Kakashi Hatake  
Rin Nohara  
Obito Uchiha_

"AHA!" Naruto yelled pointing a finger at Kakashi, who which jumped "I remember now! You were on the Genin team with my father as your sensei! How could I forget that?!"

"Y-Y-You know?!" Kakashi said stuttering, Naruto was the son of the Fourth Hokage most of the Jonin know about that, including himself. He thought that all this time Naruto didn't know about his heritage. Why didn't he help him out all those years ago, He should've been there for him. After all he is his sensei's son. He should've been there.

"Yeah, I've known for years" Naruto said, however his eyes widened knowing he wasn't supposed to say anything regarding that. He clamped his hands over his mouth "Crap, Old man said not to mention it, ever!"

"It's okay Naruto, you can trust me" Kakashi eased the boys worries "And... I'm sorry for not being there for you all these years, sensei would be so ashamed of me" Kakashi hung his head down as a lone tear went down his cheek and wet his mask.

"It's okay sensei, you're not to blame. That fucking Civilian Council is the reason for my life being so shit"

"Even still I should have protected you more!" Kakashi couldn't hold it back anymore as he now had a steady stream of tears down his face "Me and my wife Rin were always begging to the council to let us take you in as our own and raise you right, but they... they just kept shooting our requests down with excuses and threats"

'_The first thing I'm going to do when I become the next Hokage is dissolve that bastard Council' _Naruto thought angrily.

"_**I Agree with you, those pigs shouldn't concern themselves in Shinobi matters" **_Kai agreed

"Hey sensei, could you tell me a bit about my parents, Kai only knows bits and pieces"

"I assume this Kai is the Kyuubi's name?" Naruto nodded, Kakashi used an earth Jutsu and made two chairs and motioned Naruto to sit down "Well, your father was a great Shinobi though a little dense. He was kind and faithful but he turns a complete 180* and becomes a force to be reckoned with, like in the Third Great Ninja War he took out an army of Stone Ninja without even batting an eye"

'_Whoa...'_

"Your mother is the polar opposite of Minato-Sensei; she was a bit of a chatty tomboy. And because of that she got picked on most of the time as well as being teased cause of her fiery red hair" Kakashi shivered at the thought.

"What do you mean?"

"Well... the kids usually called her tomato head and made fun of her dream of being the first female Hokage and because of that she would blush from anger and embarrassment, they continued to make comments about her being red and ripe that she lost it and bet them all to a bloody pulp. That earned her the name the _'Red Hot Habanero'_"

Naruto gulped _'So that's why Kiba and Shikamaru say moms are scary, and I got the scariest'_

The two continued to talk about Naruto's parents and some of their funniest and happiest moments, this went on for a few hours until the two realised that it was already dark out.

"We better get back to the house" Kakashi said, he wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulders.

"Thanks for telling me about them Sensei" Naruto thanked as he hugged Kakashi

"It's okay Naruto..." Kakashi said returning the hug.

The two didn't realise that a pair of eyes were watching them, a pair of UCHIHA eyes.

'_What was that about?'_ Sasuke thought

...

Naruto and the gang returned back towards the house after an exhausting day of training, Sasuke was holding his but after Lilly and Snow kept biting his baleful butt when he fell down and Sayaka was laughing her ass off at that and Naruto's jokes that he said when Sasuke failed.

Ino laughed a little too but soon bonked Naruto upside the head and muttered something about "So immature" and hurting her dear Sasuke-Kun.

Tsunami and Tazuna laughed at the Genin team, they acted like a bid annoying family who can't help but mess around with each other.

When dinner was made Sasuke and Naruto decided to have an eating competition to see who can eat the more and was the best eater. The result was the two of them throwing up what they just ate and received two bonks on the head from Tsunami, and then they went at it again.

Inari on the other hand just glared at the Genin team.

"Why...?" Inari muttered.

"Huh?" Sayaka asked

Inari slammed his hand on the table surprising them all "Why do you act so cheerful!? You're all just going to die like everyone else does! There isn't hope for this country!"

"Why you little brat! I'm going to-" Sasuke was held back by Ino.

"Calm down Sasuke-Kun"

"Look kid we aren't going to die and there is hope for this country, after all your looking at the next Leaf Village Hokage" Naruto boasted

"Yeah right, there is no way a Dope can be the Hokaga" Sasuke taunted.

"Sasuke shut up!" Sayaka seethed

"Heroes... Dreams... That's all so stupid! You're all stupid! Just a bunch of idiots with foolish dreams! Dreams don't come true and Heroes don't exist! You all make me sick with your cheerful attitudes! You have no idea what it's like to suffer! You're all pampered in your big rich village! You don't know what it's like to lose someone close to you! You don't anything about true suffering!" Inari snarled, Kakashi couldn't believe what he just heard, he shouldn't have said that.

Naruto stood up, he walked up to Inari. His fists were balled up so hard that they almost drew blood.

"I know nothing of true suffering?" Naruto said in a low voice

"Yeah! You probably have both your parents and your friends! I have no friends at all! And my father is DEAD!"

**SMACK!**

Inari fell back; he had a large hand print on his cheek. The whole house was in shock, mainly Sayaka. She has never seen Naruto lose it so bad too actually hit another person.

Naruto was pissed, no he was beyond pissed. How DARE this brat!

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE FUCK! UP!" Naruto shouted, his eyes glaring at Inari like he was drilling his sole.

"You have the love of a parent and a grandfather, I never had any. THEY BOTH WERE KILLED ON THE DAY I WAS BORN! I LIVED ALONE FOR ALL MY LIFE IN A RUN DOWN APARTMENT AND I HAD NO FRIENDS! HOW DO YOU THINK THAT FEELS HUH?! I HAVE BEEN BEETEN TORTURED AND EVEN CRUCIFIED TO AN INCH OF MY LIFE! I'V EVEN BEEN CALLED A MONSTER FOR THINGS I HAVEN'T DONE! All because of that night... SO DON'T YOU DARE SAY I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT SUFFERING!?" Naruto snarled and kicked him the stomach knocking the wind out of him

"Naruto!" Kakashi shouted in disbelief.

Naruto just brushed passed him and slammed the door shut leaving a shocked Team-7, a crying in pain Inari (Let's face it he had It coming) an angry Tsunami and an ashamed Tazuna (Due to Inari's behaviour)

"K-Kakashi-Sensei... was what Naruto said true?" Ino said in a barely whisper voice.

Kakashi sighed "That was only a quarter of the truth" Everyone's eyes widened, that was only 1 quarter?!

"Naruto was born on October 10th, the day that the Kyuubi demon attacked the Leaf. On that day we lost countless lives and a lot of damage to the village and the people of the village see Naruto as a permanent reminder of that day" Kakashi closed his eye "When he was **4 years old**, he was kicked out of the orphanage, ever since then he was brutally abused to the point he was near death. He was stabbed burned and even crucified by fellow Shinobi, their rage twisted their minds into thinking he is the Kyuubi reborn as a human so they use him as a scapegoat" That was the last straw as Ino finally broke down crying, Tazuna and Tsunami couldn't believe this, Inari couldn't take it anymore and ran off. Sasuke was silent, he thought his life was bad, Sayaka had a look of sadness on her face.

She stood up and ran to the door "Sayaka!" Kakashi shouted.

...

"Ungrateful brat! How dare he say that!" Naruto growls, his surrounding area was totally trashed, trees were knocked down and there were some signs of ash on the ground.

"_**Kit he didn't know"**_ Kai soothed

"That still doesn't give him the right to say such garbage! I swear I-" Naruto was cut off when he sensed some Chakra nearby behind the bushes "Come out, I know your there"

Emerging from the bushes was a girl about 17 or 18 years old. She wore a pink kimono dress with red trimmings and a floral design going down the right side at her legs that hugged her figure well, she had flowing brown hair and a gorgeous face with caring eyes as well as C-cup breasts. In her arms was a basket filled with various plants.

Despite seeing the beautiful girl in his sight Naruto was still wary "You know it is almost suicide to sneak up on a Shinobi"

"I'm sorry, I heard a commotion out here and I got curious" The girl said.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Haku Yuki, what's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki at your service, so why are you out here anyway?" Naruto asked

"My father is ill; he has been for about a week now. I've been doing all I can to keep him well so I've been collecting some herbs for medicine" Haku answered.

"Would you like some help?"

"That would be great" Haku smiled

Naruto followed Haku around the section of forest that wasn't damaged to help gather some more herbs for her, though as they went in search of the plants Naruto noticed something odd about the girl he was with.

'_This Chakra... it's the same as the fake Hunter Ninja'_ Naruto thought.

"So why were you out here all by yourself?" Haku asks Naruto

"Training"

"Just training? Must've been intense to level an entire area"

"I have to be stronger" Naruto stated bluntly.

Haku thought about that for a minute before she answered "Is there someone precious to you?"

"Huh?"

"Is there anyone that is precious to you, that you would risk a lot for them?"

"Of course! There are a lot of people that I care about, My team, my sensei my village and well..." Naruto blushed a little "Someone else as well"

"That's good, when I believe when you have something precious to fight for, it makes one stronger" Haku said.

"I agree with that concept"

Haku placed the last batch of herbs in the basket "Thanks for helping out, I must be going now"

"No problem" Naruto smiled, just as Haku was about a dozen feet away "Tell Zabuza I look forward to a rematch!"

Haku froze and her eyes were wide _'How? How did he know?'_

But before she could do anything, Naruto vanished in a blur of orange sparks _'He is an interesting one'_

Naruto reappeared in the leveled area of the forest where he was before and resumed training.

As Naruto was practicing he heard the bushes rustle a bit behind him.

'_This Chakra belongs to Sayaka...'_

**SAYAKA'S POV**

Sayaka was in awe at the sight of Naruto performing all sorts of flawless Jutsu and strikes with his Rēzā-Blade, she practically had stars in her eyes and a hint of jealously.

'_I Wish he would teach me those' _

"What are you doing here?"

Sayaka yelped but an arm was snaked around her petite waist securing her in place and her mouth was covered by a hand from the other arm, she squirmed trying to get out of the hold thinking it was a thug or an enemy but halted when he saw the hilt of Naruto's Rēzā-Blade in the hand around her waist.

'_Naruto?'_

"Sayaka-Chan... why did you come here?"

Naruto removed his hand so she could speak, she took a deep breath and sighed "I came looking for you"

"Why?"

"Naruto-Kun... I'm worried we all are, but... what you said back at the house... what did that mean?"

Naruto sighed, he knew he would have to tell someone at some point "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Naruto-Kun...you can trust me, can you?" Sayaka made a cute little face she called the _'Puppy Dog Eyes Jutsu'_

"Okay, none of that" Naruto sweated, he motioned her to sit down next to her, which she did "So what did you want to know first?"

"What you said back there really true?" Sayaka said

Naruto sighed "Yeah... every painful word"

Sayaka gasped and clamped her hands over her mouth "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think I had to" Naruto murmured

"You know you could trust me Naruto, you know you didn't have to hide it from me" Sayaka said sadly

"I was planning to, but only when I thought was right"

"But there's something I don't get... why do the villagers treat you like this?" Sayaka asked.

Sayaka saw Naruto visibly tense up and with fear stricken in his gaze.

"Naruto-Kun?"

He didn't answer, Sayaka was scared she said something wrong.

"What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?" She said with a bit of sadness and fear in her voice.

"N... it's just painful to talk about" Naruto muttered.

"It's okay if you don't want to, but-

"No" He cut her off "It's fine I can tell"

Sayaka saw the sadness in Naruto's eyes, they were the type of eyes that had seen a lot of anger, rage, loneliness and fear. It was like her when her clan was wiped out.

Naruto sighed and gazed at Sayaka "Sayaka... what do you know about the Kyuubi?"

"The Kyuubi was a monster with nine waving tails that could send tsunami's crashing and mountains crumbling, it was the reason our village was almost destroyed 16 years ago... why do you ask?"

"Do you know what happened to it?"

"Well the Fourth Hokage killed it, didn't he?"

"Wrong" Sayaka was confused now "The Kyuubi is massive concentration of Chakra, it can't be killed it would only be spawned again. The only way to deal with it is to seal it up"

"Seal it up?" Sayaka asked, she didn't like where this was going.

"On the day the Kyuubi attacked the Leaf the Fourth Hokage had no choice but to seal the beast up... seal it in a new born baby" Sayaka gasped "Sayaka, when was the attack?"

"October 10th"

"And when is my birthday?"

"Octob-" Sayaka gasped, her eyes were wide in shock, and she clamped her hands on her mouth "N-Naruto-Kun... are you saying that"

"Yes... that baby was me... the Fourth sealed the Kyuubi inside of me, i am the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi..." Naruto murmured, he prepared for the whole 'DEMON' being shouted at him or she would be scared.

But instead he was tackled by Sayaka in a tight hug.

Naruto was surprised, he thought that Sayaka was going to be like the other villagers who knew the truth.

"Sayaka?"

"Oh Naruto-Kun! I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" Sayaka sobbed

"Y-You're not afraid?"

"Of course not!" Sayaka gazed at him with teary eyes "I know the difference between a scroll and a kunai, you aren't the Kyuubi, you are Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto's surprised face soon turned into a happy one; he wrapped his arms around her pulling her in a hug which earned a cute little yelp of surprise from her.

"Thank you Tulip, thank you" Naruto whispered in her ear, which sent shivers down her spine, she ignored the fact he called her that nickname.

"Y-Your w-welcome N-Naruto-Kun" Sayaka stuttered like a certain Hyuga does while blushing like a tomato.

In the Leaf, a certain Hyuga heiress suddenly sneezed cutely _'I-is s-s-someone t-t-talking a-about m-me?'_

Naruto and Sayaka stared into each other's gaze before the slowly began leaning closer to each other. The distance between them was closed and their lips were pressed against each other, Naruto instinctively snaked his arms around her waist while Sayaka wrapped hers around his neck.

Naruto licked the bottom of her lip demanding entrance which she gladly allowed, Sayaka moaned as hers and Naruto's tongues swirled around in a tongue battle which Naruto dominated, and this last for about 2 minutes.

When the two separated their faces were flushed as badly as Hinata's does and were both panting deeply, Sayaka's hands rested on Naruto's chest while Naruto stroked her raven black hair.

"Wow" Sayaka sighed dreamingly.

"Sayaka... do you love me?" Naruto asked, slightly dazed.

Sayaka blushed even more (If that's possible)

**~Flashback Jutsu, Chapter 2~**

_Naruto just ignored the glares he received and was about to enter his favourite places Ichirakus Ramen Bar when he heard a scream nearby._

_A female screaming_

_Naruto bolted to the source of the scream but was mortified at what he saw, there were 2 villagers, male villagers who were holding a girl who was around 12 the same as him against the wall with her small arms pinned above her head._

_She had raven black hair which went down in waves to her mid back and a beautiful shaped face with purple eyes, she wore a blue tight T-Shirt which showed off her already developing chest as well as skinny black pants. She was pretty much like a young goddess with her Natural Beauty. But what Naruto was surprised at was the fan like symbol on the front of her shirt._

_'An Uchiha?'_

_"I think we should have a little fun with her huh?" Drunken villager 1 said_

_"Took the words *HIC* right out of my mouth" Drunk villager 2 said._

_"N-No! please!" The girl cried out as they began to use a knife and tear her clothes off. Leaving her in a tight black bra with matching panties, the two drunks began to softly trace the knife against her delicate skin which made her whimper._

_Naruto instantly saw red "HEY!"_

_They turned around and sneered "Hey look, the Demon is here"_

_"Beat it brat!"_

_"Leave her alone!" Naruto howled._

_They just broke out laughing_

_"Well what do yaw know! The Demon wants to protect this little slut!"_

_"After we have our way with her we'll decorate our wall with your head"_

_"Not happening!" Naruto channeled his Tekkegan to activate; the sudden eye change got the other two slightly worried._

_"Hey isn't that the Sharingan?!"_

_"He took the mighty Uchiha eyes! LET'S KILL HIM!"_

_'Idiots, the Sharingan doesn't have jack shit on this' Naruto mumbled inwardly_

...

_The groan of pain from the two drunks was all that was heard since Naruto rained Tekkegan on their asses._

_Naruto approached the girl "Hey, you okay?"_

_The girl jumped at him and wrapped her small arms around him and began crying into his shoulders "Thank you! Thank you so much!" she began crying louder._

_"Shhh it is okay, they won't hurt you anymore" Naruto soothed._

_"R-Really?" The girl sobbed._

_"Yeah, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, what's your name?"_

_"S-Sayaka... Sayaka Uchiha" the girl identified as Sayaka answered._

_"Ah! Your Sasuke-Teme's sister?"_

_Sayaka giggled at the name he called him "Yes I am"_

_Naruto gave her a warm smile which made her melt as she felt a blush creep up on her face; he wrapped his coat around her half-naked form and began to take her back to the Uchiha compound._

_Sayaka brought her hand to her chest _'What's this warm feeling I'm getting?'

**~Flashback Release!~**

"Y-Yes... ever since you saved my life from those drunks years ago I have been feeling something towards you, but I thought it was nothing at the time, and… I was afraid you would reject me" She added the last part sadly.

Naruto smiled at the girl in his arms and poked her in her sides (Which were ticklish) and made her squeak "Silly Sayaka, I wouldn't ever reject you; in fact I think I have been falling for you as well! After all the teasing I did I'm pretty sure I am"

Sayaka gave a cute little squeal in joy and kissed Naruto again as they were locked in a much needed make out session.

From the bushes behind them a certain Cyclops was watching with a perversely look on his face.

'_Oh wow Naruto! You certainly are a lady killer, if Master-Jiraiya was here he would be a happy man'_

* * *

**And there is Chapter 7!**

**You fans who wanted Naruto and Sayaka to be together have gotten their wish**

**This was really troublesome to try and type, the explanation was the difficult part for me to type up.**

**Also someone asked in a review "If the Tekkegan grants unlimited Chakra then why did Minato disappear" well he didn't exactly, he's still there he just ran out of Chakra that was currently in the seal, until it recharges he won't be around for a while. Then he will never run out.**

**Next Chapter: Battle on the Bridge**


	8. Chapter 8: Battle on the Bridge

_**Chapter 8: Battle on the Bridge**_

The sun crept through the window and shone onto Naruto's sleeping form.

Naruto stirred a bit and half opened his eyes as he let loose a long yawn, he gazed around his surroundings and found himself inside his room at Tazuna's house. His clothes were in a neat pile on the side with the hilt for his Rēzā Blade on top of the pile.

Naruto was about to get up when he felt a small weight pressed against him, he looked and saw Sayaka sleeping with her head on his chest like a pillow her hair was slightly a mess, the sun was shining on her pale skin making her look like a sleeping goddess. He also saw she was only wearing a clad purple bra and panties, her clothes were also on a pile.

'_She is so adorable when she sleeps' _Naruto thought, he gently shook Sayaka's shoulders "Sayaka-Chan, time to wake up"

"I don't wanna" She pouted cutely and tiredly, she snuggled deeper into Naruto's chest like he was a stuffed teddy bear "You are my pillow, so I don't wanna leave"

"Adorable" Naruto muttered, he cupped her chin with his hand and lifted her head up and gave her a chaste kiss, she was immediately woken up as she kissed back.

"That was great, but I still ain't getting up" Sayaka moaned.

"Oh yes you are hime" Sayaka blushed when he called her that, Naruto began to gently nibble at her neck which made her giggle and squirm a little.

"N-Naruto! Stop it" Sayaka giggled.

"Oh you like that huh?" Naruto decided to go a little further and start fondling with her bra which made her moan louder and arch.

"Y-Y-You're s-s-such a t-t-tease" Sayaka stuttered/moaned like a certain Hyuga.

* * *

In the Leaf that same Hyuga sneezed cutely… again _'I-i-is s-s-s-someone t-t-t-talking a-bout m-m-me?'_

* * *

Naruto continued to fiddle with Sayaka's breast, and every time she felt like she was on the ninth cloud of pleasure.

"You are going to get up now Saya-Hime?" Naruto teased her; she blushed again when he called her that.

"Okay! I will get up" Sayaka squealed, she playfully glared at him "Meanie"

"Oh come on! I am so not"

"I was enjoying cuddling with you and you ruined that" She pouted cutely.

Naruto chuckled and shook his head at his newly acquired girlfriend. He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into him, she let loose a cute 'eep' in surprise as Naruto planted little butterfly kisses on the back of her neck. She blushed like crazy.

"You will be able to cuddle with me all you want back in the Leaf" Naruto whispered and licked her ear which resulted in a breathly moan escaping Sayaka's lips.

Naruto let Sayaka out of his grip (Which made her whine) and went over to his clothes pile; he still wore the same outfit as before however he noticed that his trench coat was altered slightly.

Instead of being orange with black flames at the bottom of the coat it was now raven black with reddish orange flame decals at the bottom and rose up slightly, it also had slightly longer sleeves than before that reached to his forearms. The collar was sticking up at his neck with 6 red Magatama's looping around the back of it. On the centre of the back was the Kanji for not the Fox but "The Orange Spark"

There was a note attached to it.

_Naruto_

_I know you are fond of your previous coat but I thought a little change would be good for you._

_I had this coat custom made from my own Chakra, unlike your last coat this is made from a special fabric that was used to make the Sage of the Six Paths coat so it will be stronger and softer than the last one. It also has a special seal built within the fabric so should it be cut or burned or ruined in anyway the coat will automatically sew itself back to perfect condition._

_And the fact with your high affinity in Lightning and that its orange helps too._

_Plus I also thought of your parents when I made this, when you put the Yellow Flash and the Red Death of the Leaf together-_

"-You get the Orange Spark of the Leaf, your little vixen. Kai" Naruto finished reading the note, he smiled _'Thank you for this Kai-Chan'_

He placed the note down on the side table and looped his arms though the sleeves, let's just say he was impressed indeed the coat fit him perfectly and was really soft and warm that made him instinctively snuggle into it.

He grabbed a shuriken and made a light slash in the fabric and to his surprise, like the note said the cloth began to re-sew itself back to normal, with a faint orange glow the slash mark was gone as if it was never made in the first place.

Naruto and Sayaka went down stairs and saw Tsunami cooking a meal, she turned around and saw the two come down stairs.

"Ah about time you two sleepy heads woke up" Tsunami said.

"Where is everyone?" Sayaka asked.

"Your team and my father have gone down to the bridge, but it's already noon so why were you two still asleep?"

"NOON?!" Naruto and Sayaka screamed.

"Why didn't you wake us up?!"

"Your sensei said and I quote _'Let the two love birds sleep in, they had a hell of a night'_" Tsunami used air quotes for emphasis, Naruto and Sayaka both blushed a beet red.

"Remind me to punch that pervert" Sayaka whispered to Naruto

"Deal"

Naruto and Sayaka stormed out of the house and started making their way towards the bridge.

However the two failed to notice two dumbass looking, samurai sword wielding thugs walking up to the house with shit eating grins on their ugly mugs.

As Sayaka and Naruto reached the forest entrance the two heard a scream.

"Tsunami!" Sayaka shouted.

"Go! Save her! I'll continue on!" Naruto ordered.

Sayaka nodded.

...

Kakashi Sasuke Ino and Tazuna all arrived at the bridge, however when they arrived the place was a mess and workers were all knocked out.

"Oh no Gondi!" Tazuna ran up to the worker (I don't know what his name is) "Gondi! Gondi are you okay?!"

Gondi coughed violently "H-h-he came *COUGH* out of nowhere *COUGH*"

"Who?"

Gondi coughed again "D-Demon..."

Suddenly the air around the gang became thicker and denser as a mist began to shroud the area enough to blind them.

"S-Sensei?" Ino stuttered.

"I know" From the mist appeared the silhouettes of two people.

The first was Zabuza with famous looking scowl, but unlike last time he wore a black tight shirt with grey arm warmers but he still wore his black white and grey camouflage pants and his Executioner was on his back.

Haku was standing next to him wearing her hunter ninja gear, her hair was tied in a bun so it wouldn't get in the way.

"Zabuza" Kakashi sneered

"Kakashi, glad to see your still aroun I was afraid this would be to easy" Zabuza mocked "So where is the one with the Tekkegan?"

"Naruto isn't here right now"

"Not that we need him" Sasuke whispered. Kakashi had to restrain himself from whacking him on the head.

"Oh but you do" Zabuza taunted, Sasuke was seething "That brat has more potential than any of us here! Hell that other girl Sayaka? Was it? Was more stronger than you, besides… your shaking like a leaf trembling like a coward!"

Sasuke gritted his teeth; his whole body was shaking in anger now. But he soon smirked "I'm trembling… with EXCITEMENT!" Sasuke dashed forward Kunai in hand and began to deliver blows to the Zabuza Clones (How he had the time to make them is beyond me)

'_He's fast alright, but he's not faster than me'_ Haku thought.

Sasuke was about to charge for the real Zabuza when his strike was blocked by Haku who was wielding a Senbon in each of her hands.

"Impressive speed, you've been trained well for a Genin" Haku said

"Well the Uchiha were praised for more than their Sharingan and Fire Style Jutsu" as the words left his lips Sasuke just vanished as fast as Minato would. He reappeared behind the female hunter ninja (Not that he knows) He grabbed her by the waist and hurled her into the air.

"HIYAAH! Seven Kicks!" He dealt seven Chakra fused kicks to Haku "Seven Palms!" he then dealt seven palm strikes also fused with Chakra onto her "Seven Headsmashes!" he then based his head on hers 7 times. As her body fell back to the ground Sasuke appeared on top of her and spread his body out like a Y **"Trio of Seven: Uchiha Barrage!" **

Haku was hurled straight into the ground with a massive-

**THUD!**

Sasuke smirked "Take that... bitch"

That smirk vanished when Haku burst into water.

"What the-" Sasuke was smashed by an incoming fist.

"Always expect the unexpected" Haku went all gurus on him "Bitch"

Meanwhile Kakashi was blocking blow for blow against Zabuza's Executioner with just his kunai, his Sharingan was able to give him an advantage when it came but he still just barely blocked them. Zabuza quickly made a water clone to attack him from behind.

Ino saw this and jumped into action _'Ram-Horse-Dragon'_ **"Earth Style: Earth Dragon Blast!"**

Bursting from the ground came a long snake like dragon similar to the water dragon but instead of H20 it was made of earth or in this case concrete. The dragon hurled straight into the clone of Zabuza showering everything in a cloud if mystified water and dirt.

Zabuza stood dumbfounded but impressed none the less "Impressive that was a B-Rank earth Jutsu you used yet a Genin can use it with ease"

'_However what he doesn't know is that wasn't the complete version but it is still a draining attack, I warned her to use it with caution'_ Kakashi scolded inwardly

Ino was panting deeply while glaring at the eyebrow less ninja in front of her "Bring it on!" she began weaving more signs _'ox-tiger-ox-tiger' _

Kakashi's eye widened "No! Ino not that one!"

Unfortunately his words fell on death ears** "Earth Style: Ramming Mud Wall!"** 3 large walls of concrete rose up in front of Ino about 10 ft. high, Ino rammed her palms into the one directly in front with Chakra and the wall went flying forward towards Zabuza.

'_What the Fuck?! I've never heard of this one!' _Zabuza screamed in his mind.

The wall rammed straight into Zabuza breaking him out of his thought and his nose as well, the other two walls surrounded him like a predator to a prey and rammed into him as well trapping him in a little earth wall cocoon.

Ino formed a ram seal and the walls all exploded, she covered her eyes to stop the dirt from getting into her eyes. However the Chakra strain was too much for her and she collapsed on her knees.

"Ino!" Kakashi yelled, he ran up to her and began checking her for any wounds or stuff like that "I told you not to use that Jutsu, yes you may have made it yourself but it drains to much Chakra! And with that earth dragon from before you could've died from Chakra depletion"

"Well *PANT* it was *PANT* that or *PANT* let you *PANT* die" Ino coughed violently.

Sasuke heard the violent coughs and saw Ino collapsed on the ground coughing up BLOOD? "Ino!" **(o_O Did he just...)**

"Eyes forward"

Sasuke caught the punch before It his face, he smirked "Now you can't use any Jutsu moron!"

"Can i?" Haku mocked and began performing hand signs.

ONE Hand signs.

'_What the?!'_

**"Ice Style Secret Jutsu: A Thousand Needles of Death!"**

As the Jutsu name said a thousand needles made from water which instantly froze into ice formed from nothing but air and surrounded the two ninja.

Sasuke jumped back in an effort to avoid the crossfire but was futile as half of the needles grazed him ¼ pierced him with the other remaining ¼ missed him, he hissed in pain but managed to keep it down.

'_Ice?' _

"Please do not resent me but this is the fate of a Shinobi" Haku said sadly and weaved from more one handed hand signs "Ice Style Secret Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors"

The mist began swirling around Sasuke as long thin mirrors made from ice surrounded him in a dome like fashion, there was about 23 mirrors, Haku approached one of the mirrors and began phasing straight into the ice.

**[Now I do not know how to write the stuff down for the next couple of bits so I am going to skip straight to the part where Naruto appears]**

A puff of smoke erupted behind the dome, emerging from said smoke came a large human sized male fox with 3 waving tales with black tips on the tails while there were tribal patterns on his red fur, his eyes were red and white slitted.

Standing on the foxes back (Kinda like Jiraiya does with his toads) was Naruto with his new cloak and his Rēzā-Blade hilt hooked on his belt buckle.

"Yo" Naruto gave salute.

Kakashi sweat dropped _'That's my line'_

Sasuke was for once happy to see Naruto for once but notice one little detail.

"Dope where is Sayaka?"

"She is dealing with a problem"

* * *

**~Flashback Jutsu, Sayaka's POV~**

* * *

"_Go!" Naruto shouted_

_Sayaka nodded, she turned around and ran as fast as she could back to Tsunami and Inari._

_When she arrived she was mortified at what she saw, Tsunami was pinned against the wall by two thugs with Samurai Katana's levelled at her throat. Her cheeks were stained and her eyes were red from crying._

"_Gato said to kill her but he didn't say we could have our fun with her right?" The first guy said with a shit eating grin._

"_Took the words out my mouths" The other agreed._

"_N-NO!" Tsunami thrashed against them as they began to tear her clothes off._

_Sayaka froze._

_**~Flashback in a Flashback Jutsu~**_

"_N-No! Please!" Sayaka cried out as the drunks began to tear her clothes off with a knife. Leaving her in a tight black bra and matching panties._

_**~Flashback in a Flashback Release~**_

_Sayaka froze; this was exactly like when she was nearly raped by those village drunks 4 years ago._

_But she wasn't going to let another women suffer like she nearly did._

"_HEY!" Sayaka snarled._

_The two turned and saw Sayaka and began to smile like crazy(ier) "Well look man we have another toy giving her to us!"_

"_Don't worry sweetie after we're done here your next!" The other sneered with a grin._

_Sayaka was furious 'Snake, Tiger, Dog, Ox, Rabbit, Tiger' __**"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"**__ she inhaled and spat out several small fireballs at the thugs._

"_What the-AGH!" the Thug was cut off as the fireballs pounded him burning his skin and clothes._

"_Rio! You whore!" the other thug charged at Sayaka._

'_Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Sheep' __**"Evil illusion: Hell Decent"**_

_The world around the thug began warping as he appeared tied on a chair with a silhouette standing in front of him._

_In the real world however the thug simply collapsed._

_Sayaka sighed, she ran up to the trembling Tsunami "Tsunami-San are you-WHOA!" She was surprised when Tsunami tackled Sayaka in a fierce hug._

"_Thank you Sayaka-Chan! Thank you so much!" Tsunami sobbed. _

"_Shhhh its okay, it's okay now, they've been dealt with" Sayaka soothed "I gave them a taste of their own medicine"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, let's get you cleaned up"_

* * *

**~Flashback Release~**

* * *

Naruto jumped off of the fox "Thanks for the ride Raul"

"**No problemo" **Raul puffed away in a cloud.

Naruto turned around; his Tekkegan was now fully flaring "You mess with my teammates you will get it"

"In that case I won't hold back" Haku declared monotone like, he began flaring handsigns again **"Ice Style Secret Jutsu: Crystal Ice Spears!"**

"**Ice Style Secret Jutsu: Crystal Ice Spears!"** Repeated Naruto, a barrage of large spikey spears made from ice emerged from the water puddles around them and all smashed into each other.

"What?! How?! This Style of Jutsu is a Kekkei Genkai so how did you do that" Haku snarled in an out of character fashion.

"That's the beauty of the Sharingan side of the Tekkegan, it allows me to copy Bloodline Jutsu as it is one of the reasons why it is better than the original Sharingan" Naruto explained, Sasuke was fuming.

'_Damn that Dope!'_

"Alright then, let us continue!" Naruto charged, his Rēzā-Blade active and ready to slice.

* * *

**And that's that.**

**I apologise for the short chapter just couldn't find any good things to type up so I went with this.**

**Now I just want to say that I won't be updating this for a while for I am making a Truth or Dare fanfic soon, I'm sorry for those who like this story but stay tuned for my new fic when you can.**

**Next Chapter: Naruto vs Haku: Ice and Spark.**


	9. Chapter 9: Naruto vs Haku, Ice & Spark

**I am sorry for not updating for so long my computer was a bit screwt but I was also doing an all dare story but unfortunately it apparently violated the rules so I had to delete it. My main focus will be now on Tekkegan Chronicles at least until I make my sequel on the transformers story I'm doing.**

**This chapter will be a Naruto vs Haku battle, it will be way different then the cannon where Haku will get even better Ice powers that he should've had. So basically it will be a first boss battle. No flaming please.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Naruto vs. Haku, Ice vs. Spark**

Naruto ran at Haku, his Rēzā-Blade activated and aimed at Haku's neck trying to decapitate her.

Haku reached out with her Senbon in hand and blocked the Lazer powered strike; she reached with her other hand and grabbed another Senbon to strike his temple. Seeing this he quickly ducked as the Senbon just grazed his hair.

Naruto leaped over Haku (Still holding her wrist) and pinned her arm behind her as he created a seal less Shadow-Clone.

The Clone began flashing through hand signs **"Fire Style: Bomb Blast Dance!"**

A large stream of fire shot out from the clones Tekkegan enhanced eyes and began to travel in a sucking-in vortex like fashion towards Haku and a very fast speak **(AN: Like on the episode when Obito is revealed)** as the flames got closer a starlatling change occurred as the flames went from normal to blue fire.

The heat was so intense that the Ice that was from the Crystal Ice Mirrors actually began to melt partially.

'_If that hits me then I am done!'_ Haku flashed her own signs **"Hidden Yuki Ice Style Secret Jutsu-**

The flames smashed straight into Haku.

Naruto frowned _'That was just my weakest blast'_ "Come on out! I know you're still alive"

2 glowing bright eyes flashed through the smoke created from the Jutsu and a large black silhouette, as the smoke blew away from the wind the large figure emerged. Naruto was gobsmacked.

It easily stood tall 20 ft. tall. It was translucent ice so you were able to see Haku's body in the chest area; it had a tough scale like hide that were all over the body almost like a crocodile's skin with 4 fingered claw hands and 2 toed feet with a spiked heel. Its head was like an alligators but the mouth was thinner and was almost like a long snout instead, razor sharp teeth filled the mouth **(AN: Leatherhead from TMNT 2012)**

"**-Crystalized Dragon!" **Haku shouted, her voice was soon coated in Chakra and she let loose a mighty roar that shook the foundation of the bridge

"Oh... shit" Naruto muttered

The same thing went through Kakashi's head from the other end, Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes.

"Looks like Haku is getting serious, she's never used the Crystalized Dragon unless she had no choice"

'_You mean she was just toying with me?!'_ Sasuke thought in anger that he was being pounded before but by weak attacks

"I've never heard of this in the Yuki Clan arsenal" Kakashi said, still a little bit weak.

"Back when Haku was still a little girl she had discovered her abilities in Ice Jutsu, however the Mist was against all bloodlines of any kind and committed a heinous act of genocide" Zabuza said

Ino gasped, Sasuke froze and Kakashi went wide eyed "But just as the villag-no… her own _father_" He spat the word father with venom "Tried to kill her, she went blank and her Ice prowess possessed her for a split second and took the form of that Dragon. The most powerful and dormant ability of the Yuki Clan"

"Unbelievable" Kakashi muttered.

'_Naruto...'_ Sasuke was seriously worried now for his comrade **(AN: Yes genuine worry)**

"It has been a long time since I have taken this form, you have no chance of victory or survival now" Haku said, his voice booming thanks to the dragon form.

"Okay… I will have to fight a dragon with a fox" He flashed threw some signs and slammed his palm on the ground **"Summoning Jutsu!"**

When the smoke was cleared Naruto was now standing on the top of a fox about the same height as the Crystal Dragon Haku was inside of, His whole body was purple with a black flame pattern on his body with a single bushy tail. Its eyes were purple with a black slit down the middle while the normally white sclera of the eyes are actually black, a fork like tongue and very sharp teeth.

"**You called master?" **The fox said in a laid back but serious voice.

"I need your help with something Pāpuru"

The Fox now identified as Pāpuru saw Haku's Dragon and frowned **"The Yuki Clans Crystalized Dragon... it has been a long time since I've seen one"**

"Well I hope you know a way to defeat it because I don't"

"**Let's start off with collaboration!" **Pāpuru roared at the Dragon

Naruto flashed through hand signs **"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"**

"**Fire Style: Fox Fireball!"** Pāpuru roared

"Human **&** Fox **Combo: Great Fox **Wind Demon!" The two attacks converged on each other and the flames became thicker and denser and turned into a faded green flame and morphed from a fox head into an elegant running Nine-Tailed Fox that resembled Kai 100%

Haku raised the dragon's arms into an X and a layer of ice formed as a protective barrier just as the fox tackled and exploded straight into it, the layer melted but the dragon remained unscathed.

"Nice try" Haku charged at the Human Fox duo.

Pāpuru growled and ran at the same speed towards Haku, the two behemoths collided and made a loud and large shockwave. The dragon began delivering swift punches to Pāpuru's stomach and knocked the wind out of him; he brought his knee to the foxes chin and dazed him for a split second.

In response his tail raised and pointed at the dragon and a mildly thick Lazer beam began to fire at a rapid rate at Haku.

The bolts of energy struck the Ice wielder and with a strong heat as well which left marks where the energy struck and staggered the dragon back slightly.

'_So this fox can shoot Lazer beams as well'_

"So you're Lazers can affect it... which means my Rēzā no me can affect it slightly as well, but not by much..." Naruto muttered.

"**How about we combine?"**

"Worth a shot" Naruto's Tekkegan glowed ominously, same with Pāpuru's tails.

When the glowing died down 3 large and thick Lazer beams (2 from Naruto 1 from Pāpuru) were fired from the human fox duo and converged on each other. Orange and purple, mixed together and became the thickness of a street light pole.

The beam struck the left shoulder of the dragon and severed the arm from it completely and melting it to water, Haku grunted while the dragon howled in pain.

"What?!" Zabuza/Haku shouted

"Holy Shit!" Ino cussed, gripping Sasuke tightly. **(AN: In case you don't know he is out of the dome)**

"Argh! Damn you!" Haku snarled.

Naruto didn't say anything; he charged up another blast with Pāpuru and shot at the dragons other arm. Like the other arm did, this one was torn straight off in a shower of ice.

'Okay... no more misses nice girl' Haku thought, a large hole formed from the back of the dragon which allowed her to eject from the dragon, which melted on the ground.

Pāpuru could tell he was no longer needed since the dragon is now gone so he vanished back to Mount. Kitsune

"So out of your shell huh?" Naruto mocked.

"It looks like we will continue with just Jutsu" Haku said

"Fine by me" He began to weave signs and was almost finish when he heard-

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"** A large fireball zoomed pass Naruto and hurdled straight to Haku.

Haku rolled to the side and only JUST dodged the attack.

Naruto turned around and saw the perpetrator of the Jutsu was none other than Sayaka; she had a kunai in her hand and her 2 tome Sharingan was activated with a cheeky smirk on her face.

"Sayaka-Chan!" Naruto said in surprise

"I'm not too late am i?" Sayaka said coyly

"Of course not Tulip" She blushed at that "You are just in time"

"No matter how many reinforcements come to your aid it will only be a matter of time before you die, I can tell your Chakra levels are getting shorter with each passing Jutsu you use" Haku said a bit smugly in an out of character way.

Naruto simply laughed at her and her eyebrow rose underneath the mask "Haku, the Tekkegan allows for infinite Chakra. I can never run out!"

"Even so, you're getting tired"

'_She isn't wrong there... this has been exhausting'_

"Hey Naruto-Kun, let's do a combination!"

"Got it!" Naruto and Sayaka both began to weave through hand signs.

"**Lightning Style: Voltage Ball!"** A dense ball of electricity was formed in his palm

"**Wind Style: Gale Palm!"** Sayaka thrusted her palms outwards and a powerful palm sized ball of wind was pushed away

"**Uzuchiha Combo: Voltage Palm!"** The two chorused as the attacks fused together and hurdled to Haku.

The wind coated the Voltage Ball in thick layer and the electricity seemed to violently increase, the ball/palm combo struck Haku dead on and sent her flying back a fair distance.

* * *

Sasuke and Ino were currently back to back against a dozen or so Zabuza Water Clones.

"**Fire Style: Fireball Barrage!"** 4 large fire balls were launched at the Clones.

"**Earth Style: Rock Bullet Jutsu!"** Ino's cheeks puffed out and a barrage of rock pellets were hurled at the clones.

Each of the Jutsu (Fireballs and Rock pellets) struck the clones, disintegrating them into steam or exploding in a shower of water and rock. But the water that exploded into well water from the clones reformed into Zabuza clones again.

"Ugh! There's no end to them!" Ino groaned

"I can see..." She heard Sasuke mutter

Ino turned around with a confused look on her face but turned into awe when she saw his eyes.

His eyes were now red, in his left eye was one tome attached to a broken ring while the other had two tomes on a broken ring with a small black pupil in the center of the eye.

'_Sharingan! He's unlocked it' _

Sasuke soon vanished in a blur; Ino began looking around frantically for him but soon heard some slashing sounds nearby. She turned and saw Sasuke with a kunai in hand with water dripping off of it.

'_He's so-'_

'_-Fast'_ Sasuke thought.

Zabuza stared at Sasuke with some interest "That brat is almost as fast as Haku... but even a Genin shouldn't be able to take them down that fast"

"That's the thing about Sasuke, he may be a Genin but he is still strong" Kakashi stated.

"What kind of training has the Leaf been putting him through?"

"None"

"What?" Zabuza was now confused

"Sasuke was trained at a young age, the same with his sister Sayaka. Those two have been put through a lot of trauma in the past that made them train like crazy to make themselves stronger"

"Who are these kids" Zabuza muttered

"There full names are Sasuke and Sayaka _Uchiha_" He emphasised the Uchiha bit "The last survivors of the mighty clan, the Kekkei-Genkai the Sharingan is their birthright!" Kakashi said.

Zabuza's eyes widened "What?! I heard rumours that there were 2 that survived the massacre years ago, so… those two are the very same 2"

"Yes, although they are still young they are strong, although Sayaka is a little more stronger and matured than he is, hence why she already has two tome Sharingan in both of her eyes"

* * *

Sayaka delivered swift and powerful blows to Haku with her Uchiha's **Interceptor style** Taijutsu, hers was an upgraded version as she pumped a bit of Chakra into her strikes like the Hyuga's Gentle Fist but was more into deadly and painful blows instead of precision strikes.

Naruto was also attacking with Taijutsu; his father had used his infamous **Flash Fist**. This was incorporated to use the **Flying Raijin Jutsu** and some swift punches and kicks laced with a tiny bit of Chakra, but with the Tekkegan he can use more Chakra.

Haku felt nothing but pain.

Blow after blow she felt bruises appear on her body and her battle kimono was tearing apart to reveal porcelain skin with little blotches of purple on her, her hair was a bit of a mess and her mask was scratched up.

"Ha! You said we would lose? Well look who's losing now Ice bitch!" Sayaka mocked Haku

"Give up Haku, you don't stand a chance. Your exhausted and your Chakra is depleting" Naruto said.

'_He's right about that, I am losing Chakra faster than I can recharge it soldier pills aren't going to cut it'_ Haku thought, she hummed when she thought of one other thing _'but he is wrong about 1 thing'_

She directed her gaze to Sasuke and Ino who defeated the water clones and were back to back.

'_There!'_ Haku formed an Ice mirror in front of her and entered it.

Naruto saw this and followed his gaze, he gasped and saw thousands of Senbon needles fly at the unsuspecting duo on the other side of the bridge "SASUKE! INO!"

Sasuke turned and saw the needles flying his direction, he also saw half going to Ino _'NO!'_ he dased to Ino and pushed her out of the way of the barrage of needles

"SASUKE!" Naruto/Sayaka/Ino/Kakashi all shouted.

The sounds of piercing flesh and blood being splattered on the ground rung out across the bridge

Ino gasped and brought her hands to cover her mouth, tears threatened to fall down her cheeks. Sayaka already had tears rolling down, Naruto was frozen in place with wide eyes and Kakashi collapsed on one knee.

Sasuke was like a porcupine; his body had Senbon needles sticking out from his arms legs and his upper body from front to back, blood was gently rolling from some of the wounds and he had a dazed look in his eyes.

"No! Sasuke-Kun!" Ino ran to his side and just caught him before he hit the ground and gently laid him down.

"Ah... I-ino? *COUGH* are... are you alright?" Sasuke coughed, a tiny trickle of blood came from his mouth.

"Why? Why did you do that?" Ino cried out

Sasuke chuckled weakly "I... I guess I won't be able to be the one to end him after all *COUGH*"

Naruto and Sayaka appeared next to him in a shower of orange coloured sparks "Damn it teme! Don't you die on us here!"

"Sa-sasuke..." Sayaka sobbed, tears now flowing down her face.

"Don't cry S-sayaka *COUGH* an Uchiha princess shouldn't... cry" Sasuke scolded weakly

Sayaka gasped and blushed a little, Sasuke always called her that nickname when they were younger when she would get something right but after the massacre he never called her that again.

"N-naruto... t-there is something *COUGH* that I want you t-to do..." Sasuke said to him

"W-what?" Naruto stuttered, tears began to prick his eyes as well, he may not always like Sasuke but he was as close as a brother he would ever get.

"He's still out there... Itachi *COUGH* I promised myself I would stay alive until... *COUGH* I and Sayaka killed him"

"Sasuke..." Ino whispered

"Please, would you get revenge form me? And please protect my sister?" Sasuke asked, he was getting paler by the second.

Naruto nodded and rested a hand on his shoulder "I will"

"Thank you..." Sasuke said, he turned his gaze to the platinum blond next to him "Ino... could you come closer?"

Ino nodded, she leaned down until her ear was above his mouth. Sasuke began whispering something in her ear that caused her to blush a little and her eyes became the size of dinner plates.

"S-sasuke, y-you-" Ino was cut off when Sasuke leaned up slowly and pecked her on her nose.

"Yeah *COUGH* I always have" His eyes soon began to droop slightly as he laid back down. His breathing stopped and his arms became limp on his sides.

Sasuke Uchiha was now dead.

A flood of tears were flowing down Ino's cheeks and she openly cried into the limp form of Sasuke, her body shaking with every sob. Kakashi couldn't look anymore and turned away, tears were flowing from his Sharingan eye as he thought Obito was weeping for his fellow Uchiha.

Sayaka cried into Naruto chest. She had lost her friends, her cousins, her mother and father, uncles and the one she thought as a brother Shisui and her brother went rogue. Now her brother the only family she had left was now gone.

Naruto was blank, his tears were stopped and his eyes still wide but his face was emotionless.

"He died to protect the ones who were precious to him, even at the cost of his own life..." Haku recited as she exited her mirror and stood in a new battle kimono and her hair was fixed, while the scene was going on she had fixed herself up with soldier pills and a new outfit.

"Is this the first time you have lost someone you had cared for? To lose him in the heat of battle? The pain is unbearable but we experience it all throughout life. That is the fate of a Shinobi"

"Shut... up" Naruto said, his voice was hoarse and his fists were clenched.

"I'm afraid this is where things truly end now"

"I said **SHUT UP!"** wind exploded around both Naruto and Sayaka.

Ino was blown away in the opposite direction and into Kakashi, Zabuza had dug his sword into the ground to keep him from moving anywhere while Tazuna was hanging on for dear life on.

An ominous orange flame like aura **(AN: Like a Super Saiyans) **surrounded Naruto's whole body and his muscles were bulging out sightly, his coat was fluttering like crazy and his hair turned from sun kissed blonde hair to a dark orange color and slightly more spikier **(AN: Pains hairstyle)**

Sayaka's noticeable difference was her eyes. The two tomes began to spin more wildly and a fast speed and began to merge on the pupil and become a new shape, it became a three bladed fuma shuriken with a thick red ring around a dot pupil while in the middle of each shuriken piece was a curved scythe fin appendage with a little curved point on the back. **(AN: Look on my profile for the picture)**

She had unlocked the Mangekyo Sharingan.

Both of them glared at Haku "**I'M GOI**NG TO KIL**L YOU!**"

"_**Naruto-Kun! What's going on?!"**_Kai screamed out

* * *

Kushina was naked and relaxing in the stream near her cabin resting her sore body after a lot of work she had to do.

During her time in the Wave she had spent her time enjoying the scenery and relaxing in the stream behind her cabin as way of relaxing and washing her self, but when Gato came to the Wave she had isolated her self with Uzumaki seals to make it seem there was nothing. Although she couldn't stand to see people suffer so she had spent some time sabotaging Gato's ships and beating the crap out of his men, hence why she relaxes in the stream.

Her eyes sprung open when she felt a massive surge of power, she was amazed at the sheer force but when she sensed it more carefully it felt very familiar. It felt aggressive and sad at the same time.

"_**Kushina-Chan! This is the same Chakra as last time, and it is exactly the same as yours and mine!"**_Kurama shouted in her mind

"But then that means..." Her eyes became wider and tears formed slightly "Naruto?"

She jumped out of the water and used some Chakra to make her body dry instantaneously and she put on her undergarments and her shirt and pants and went to where the Surge was originating from.

_'It has to be... it has to be my son! he's alive!'_

* * *

**And that is that folks.**

**This battle was what should've been like in the anime and game because I thought that Haku had no real battle because he/she was just in the mirrors the whole time. So I made him slightly more powerful like Zabuza.**

**The orange hair and aura thing will be explained sometime next chapter or another one, and Sayaka got her Mangekyo! ^-^  
**

**Next time: Surge**


	10. Chapter 10: Surge, Reunion

**Warning this Chapter contains some torture in it and some pain enjoy ^-^**

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Surge, Reunion**_

Kushina ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

Moments ago when she was just dipping in the river she felt an incredible surge of amazing power. It felt calm, soothing but also aggressive and sad at the same time. She only felt this type of power a few times.

One time was when she would pound those bullies in who always made fun of her hair.

Another was when she and Minato unlocked their Tekkegan.

And the other... was when her baby Naruto was born.

Kushina accidentally tripped on a loose thorn from a rose bush, she yelped and fell face first to the ground.

"_**Kushina-Chan you need to slow down!" **_Kurama said in her mindscape.

"No! I will not! My son is alive! I thought he was dead 16 years ago when that man attacked and took you! And I am not giving up this chance to see my baby!" Kushina snarled at her tenant, wiping excess dirt off

"_**Even so he probably won't even recognise you! And even if he did, he would think you abandoned him"**_

Kushina paused for a second. Kurama was right, when she left the Leaf 16 years ago she thought her son Naruto died alongside her husband when an ANBU Shinobi informed her, but finding out he's alive made her think that he would say that she left him.

Her gaze looked on to the direction where the surge was at _'Naruto... my baby'_ she thought sadly.

* * *

'_**I cannot believe that Naru-Kun unlocked Furasshumōdo (Flash-Mode) already! It took Kushina-Chan and Minato-Kun years to unlock it' **_Kai thought as she felt a bit of her Chakra seep out.

Just moments ago Naruto just lost one of his teammates Sasuke Uchiha from a barrage of Senbon Needles intending to kill Ino. When that happened a marvellous and terrifying transformation occurred, his hair and his eyes turned into a bright dark orange and his muscles bulged out slightly, he also had a flame like aura dancing around him with a fox like slit down his now orange eyes.

Sayaka also went through a stunning change. Her eyes changed from her purple eyes, to her Sharingan eyes, and then changed into a three-bladed windmill shuriken with scythe like appendages attached to them and with a thick red ring around her black dot pupil. It morphed into a Mangekyo-Sharingan.

The two let out a malevolent scream as a huge gale bursted around them, the wind sent Ino crashing into Kakashi who crashed into Zabuza who then crashed into Tazuna who almost went over the rails of the bridge.

Haku had to shield her eyes as the wind also kicked dust around the place.

When the wind was over she lowered her arms and saw the shock of her life.

Standing there was Naruto, but he now stood at 6'3 and his muscles bulged out to almost match Ay the Fourth Raikage by half, his hair now was longer that reached slightly past his shoulders and was spiked up everywhere and with one large bang covering his left eye. His cloak flapped in an invisible wind and an orange flame like aura danced around him in a beautiful yet scary way.

Sayaka changed too but not as extreme as Naruto, her Raven black hair was now a dark blue colour (Like Hinata's) and only had black at the roots, her eyes were now her Mangekyo form but now had a white flame aura dancing around her.

Kakashi laid there staring at his pupils in awe, fear and confusion "Naruto... Sayaka?"

"Kakashi... what on earth are those brats?" Zabuza muttered.

"I wish I knew..."

Haku stood there looking at these aura covered ninja unfazed "No matter what you do you will no-AGH!"

Haku jumped as Naruto suddenly appeared before her, she was about to grab her Senbon when he gripped her wrists tightly. She grunted as Naruto began to tighten the grip on her wrist little by little until she finally started to cry out.

"You... killed my teammate" Naruto said codly which sent alarm bells go off in Haku's head. His grip became even tighter and Haku could've sworn that she heard a crack from her wrist "You killed the only person that I thought of as a brother!" His grip was even tighter and a loud snap was heard and Haku screamed in pain.

"He was my Brother..." Sayaka whispered coldy, she then turned her Mangekyo enhanced glare at Haku "He was the only family I had left! And YOU TOOK HIM AWAY!" she then grabbed her by the neck and threw her up.

Naruto vanished from sight again and appeared in the air with Haku and dealt a nasty elbow to her gut and knocked the wind out of her. She smashed into the bridge leaving a crater.

Sayaka's left Mangekyo eye began to spin slowly as she grabbed Haku from the crater by her neck and ripped off the mask and forced her to stare in her eyes, one word was all it took...

"**Tsukuyomi"** Sayaka muttered as her left eye became bloodshot.

The world around Haku soon shimmered in and out until the sky became black as night with only the moon to shine light, however the moon was actually Sayaka's Mangekyo pattern shining a red and black light down on the ground.

Haku found herselft pinned to a concrete wall with steel cuffs tightened around her wrists and legs enough to leave bruises and her battle kimono was replaced with an old raggedy shirt with only panties, no pants.

Sayaka soon shimmered in front of her with a Tanto in hand. Her voice seemed to bounce around and echo around the place **"For the next 24 hours you will feel incredible pain beyond belief" **she raised the Tanto above her head and swung down leaving a gash on Haku's torso.

Haku cried out on the inside but outside she simply bit her lip to block out the noises she made; each swund was faster harder and also more painful as the blade turned rusty. After about the 7th slice another Sayaka appeared, this time with a meat cleaver.

"**Time and Space... I control it all in here" **The one with the Cleaver began to slash at her wrists.

This time Haku couldn't hold it in and she began to scream in pain, it was so unbearable.

Another Sayaka and another appeared, both with Katana's **"23 hours 59 minutes and 59 seconds left to go..."**

'_Impossible! It's only been 1 second?!'_ Haku thought in disbelief.

Soon thousands of Sayaka's appeared, all with different tools and weapons and began to use them all on Haku.

They ranged from torches, pitchforks, hammers, sledgehammers and other things as well. They all began to damage Haku's body in all sorts of horrifying ways that only psychopaths and a certain snake paedophile would do.

"**23 hours 59 minutes and 58 seconds to go... time to change it up"** the scenery soon changed from a dim dark void into a village.

One that Haku recognised.

'_Th-this is my home!' _

"_Mommy! Look what I can do!" A young Haku ran up to her mother and showed her ice that seemed to dance in her palms. Her mother gasped and slapped her hand away._

"_Haku you can't do that! Not here! If _they_ find out who knows what would happen!" Her mother scolded in a panic tone._

The scene changed to a mob of villagers with weapons and torches approach Haku.

"_Let's kill this slutty freak!" Haku's own father roared and began to beat her._

'_No please! Please stop it!' _Haku thought frantically, but Sayaka wouldn't listen.

* * *

Outside of **Tsukuyomi** Haku began to scream and thrash in Sayaka and Naruto grip. Tears were now rolling down her eyes as she started begging for it to stop.

Ino was shaking in Kakashi's arms terrified that her friends were torturing the poor girl, enemy or not she is still a human being and doesn't deserve this type of treatment. Kakashi was in a state of shock, he never expected that the loss of Sasuke would make them do this.

Zabuza was growling, he couldn't just stand there anymore "That's it!" he gripped the handle of the Executioner and charged.

However he didn't even make it a quarter of the way as Naruto teleported straight in front of him.

In what seemed like a flash, Naruto began to deal blow after blow to Zabuza with punches kicks and also a few Rēzā no me blasts his arms which burnt straight through like butter. He gripped Zabuza's forearm and twisted it backwards until a loud crack was heard and Zabuza grunted in pain.

Naruto gripped him by the back of the neck and hurled him back over to where Kakashi and Ino were, his eyes morphed into an orange coloured  
Byaku-Tekkegan and the veins that bulged out of his eyes where now slightly tanned coloured.

He was about to strike Zabuza down when he felt a grip on his arms and were pinned behind him "Let go Kakashi" Naruto sneered.

"He's beaten, let him go" Kakashi said, trying to calm him down.

"I can't! He tried to kill us! His apprentice killed Sasuke and tried to kill Ino! I can't let him go!" He grunted as an invisible force knocked Kakashi down.

He raised his arms and was about to strike Zabuza down when...

"Naruto?" A kind and gentle voice called out.

Ino Kakashi and Naruto all turned around and Kakashi and Naruto were absolutely floored at what they saw.

Standing there... before them... was Kushina Uzumaki, her red hair flowing in a small wind and was wearing a white sleeveless button up blouse shirt and black Shinobi pants that hugged her curvy form well. Her eyes that were a greyish colour were now bright violet with a 5 point star in the middle.

"Kushina-Sama!" Kakashi cried out in shock.

"M-mom?" Naruto's voice was slightly shaken as his body start to shake a little as tears began rolling and began to return back to his original height and muscle mass, his hair was back to how it was before and was once again blonde and his eyes were the regular blood red Tekkegan.

Without hesitation Kushina ran up and crushed her son in a hug and began to sob uncontrollably, Naruto returned the hug and a few tears rolled down his cheeks as well.

"My son! My sweet baby boy! You're alive!" Kushina sobbed.

"I-i-I found you... at long last I found you, finally" Naruto whispered.

Sayaka saw the scene from afar and unconsciously released her Tsukuyomi and her Mangekyo and dropped Haku and started walking over to them; her hair went back to being raven black.

"A-after all these y-years, I t-thought you were dead" Kushina whimpered, her tears started to slow.

"I knew that you were still out t-there, I told myself I wouldn't rest until I f-found you" Naruto soothed as he rubbed her back.

As the mother and son duo were reuniting, their tenants connected with each other and appeared in the Tailed-Beast psychic plane.

Kurama gazed at Kai for moments before grinning **"Well, well ain't you a beauty"**

Kai blushed at his words **"You're not too bad yourself other me"**

"**Who would've thought my Yang Chakra would take the form of a sexy vixen as you"**

"**Stop it! Your making me blush, besides" **Kai sighs dreamily **"I'm taken"**

Kurama raised a furry eyebrow until it clicked in and smirked **"Oh so you and the kit have been getting it on eh? You are one naughty vixen"**

Kai blushed like crazy and tried to hide her face in her paws **"S-stop it!"**

Before Kurama could tease his fellow fox anymore, a stubby and annoying voice called out "Well ain't these touching, I just want to hurl"

The gang Haku and Zabuza turned and saw a short midget man in a ug-I mean fancy black suit and a walking cane, he had dirty blond hair and round shaped sunglasses. This man was Gato of _Gato Shipping _and behind him was an army of thugs/ronin and other bandits all wielding weapons.

Haku growled at the sight "Gato...!"

"That's Gato?" Ino said.

"Looks like the Demon of the mist and his little whore are nothing more than just little babies" Gato sneered.

"Why are you here Gato?" Zabuza snarled

"I came to realise that hiring and paying you _Shinobi_" He spat the name with pure venom "Is a real pain in the ass and costly, so I am cutting you and the bitch loose and spare me having to pay you"

"You... backstabbing Son of a bitch...!" Haku growled

"Well Kakashi... it seems like our fight is over now" Zabuza said

"Indeed" Kakashi muttered not taking his eyes off of the midget.

"Alright boys! Kill them all! But keep the women, we can have some fun with them. Especially that one" Gato pointed his cane at Kushina

Suddenly the air was filled so much KI that some of the bandits actually shat their pants while some fainted.

The source of the KI was from Kushina, Sayaka, Ino and Haku all glaring at the thugs like they are trying to tear them apart with just their eyes.

Kushina was the first to speak up "The thing I hate the most other than being picked on because of my hair is PIGS LIKE YOU" She howled.

"YOU THINK WOMEN ARE PLAYTHINGS?!" Ino shrieked, as the ground beneath her cracked a bit.

"You guys are dead!" Sayaka shouted at them and her eyes morphed back into her Mangekyo form and her hair went blue again.

Ino flashed through some signs and her hands were soon coated in rock and concrete, Haku turned into her Crystalized Dragon while Kushina was the most startling change. Her uh... assets grew slightly larger and her hair changed to match her Tekkegan which was now violet. **(AN: Kushina's Flash Mode)**

"GET THEM!" Kushina roared as she vanished in front of some of the bandits and delivered the females famous technique **the Kick in the Balls Jutsu.**

Sayaka's right eye bled slightly and rolled down her cheek and muttered **"Amaterasu!"** A torrent of Black fire exploded in the centre of the army of idiots and the screams of pain and fear was heard all over the wave.

Haku and Ino were simply pounding away at the enemies with their fists (Dragon claws) with little to about no mercy.

Kakashi Zabuza Naruto and Tazuna all stood there in awe, they all learnt a valuable lesson today: Hell hath no fury like Kunoichi scorned, for it will be the last thing you would ever do.

'_Kushina-Sama is just as scary as I remember'_ Kakashi thought, sweating.

'_I heard that the Red Death was terrifying but I never thought she was THIS bad'_ Zabuza thought wide eyed.

'_My mom and Girlfriend rock!'_ Naruto thought with a sparkle in his eyes.

'_And I thought Tsunami was bad'_ Tazuna backed up a little

In the wake of the angry Kunoichi was a path filled with dead bodies, beaten up idiots with black eyes and broken limbs and black fire courtesy of Sayaka. Standing in the middle of the destruction and beaten up thugs was Gato scared shitless... literally.

He tried to run but when he turned around he saw that the whole town had come to the bridge, they all had various tools brooms even crossbows and knives. And standing in the very front of the village army was Inari and Tsunami.

Inari had worn arm warmers and a camouflage coloured crossbow in his arms while Tsunami had the two swords from the thugs who almost raped her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tsunami said in a sickly sweet voice that sent shivers down everyone's spines.

"You think that after everything that you have done to our home you could just walk away!" A random villager shouted throwing a tomato at Gato.

"You will pay for everything you have done!" Inari shouted, he ran up to Gato and whacked him with his crossbow.

When Gato was still dazed the villagers grabbed him by the legs and began to drag him away.

"N-NO! LET ME GO! I WILL GIVE YOU ANYTHING! MONEY! FAME! WOMEN! ANYTHING JUST-OH NO NOT THE FACE! AHHHHHHH!" Gato's screaming could be heard from a mile away.

The 4 Kunoichi sighed and undid the Jutsu/forms/eyes they were using and turned their attention back to the others on the bridge.

"What?" They all said in unison.

"Remind me to never get on any of your bad sides" Naruto said still dazed.

Sayaka smirked at her boyfriend "You better not" She waltzed up and kissed him hungrily on the lips.

Kushina saw this and was surprised, but soon turned into a smirk as well "Oh my baby boy has a girlfriend huh?"

"Mom!" Naruto blushed at his moms tone.

"So will I be expecting grandchildren?" by now both of them were as ripe as a tomato.

Before Kushina could torture them any further everybody heard the sound of groans of pain coming from the other side of the bridge.

They all turned and saw what was supposed to be the deceased Sasuke Uchiha squirming a bit, he eventually tried to sit up but fell back down in pain. After a few tries he positioned himself on his elbows and sat up right.

Ino and Sayaka started tear up "SASUKE-KUN/BROTHER!"

The two ran at light speed before you could even blink and tackled Sasuke in a fierce double bear hug.

"Urgh! Ow... Ino-Chan... Sayaka, that hurts" Sasuke groaned in pain.

"You idiot! We thought you died!" Sayaka cried bonking him on the head.

"I *HIC* thought *HIC* would never *HIC* see you again" Ino sobbed.

Sasuke smiled weakly "Hey... don't cry... little flower" Ino blushed at the nickname; she grabbed him by the shirt collar and crashed her lips on his.

Sasuke was shocked to say the least but soon relaxed his aching muscles and began to kiss Ino back as he rubbed his hands through her silky smooth blond hair. Sayaka simply "Awed" at the scene that her brother who was an egotistical emo now has somebody to love.

Naruto thought it was a bad case of Genjutsu but when he realised that it wasn't, he fainted.

Kakashi approached Zabuza who was being healed by Haku "Since Gato is dead what will you do now?"

"I was thinking of staying here, even though Gato's control over the Wave is over it will still need some help, me and Haku will stay and be the Waves guardians" Zabuza sighed.

"That's pretty noble of you despite being a rogue ninja" Kakashi retorted sarcastically.

"I can easily fake my death, Haku was never registered as a Shinobi so she won't be targeted as a rogue"

"I agree with that idea" Haku said with a smile.

Naruto and Kushina walked over to them "If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask" he held out his hand to Zabuza.

Zabuza smirked underneath his wrappings and gripped Naruto's hand in a firm handshake.

* * *

The gang returned back to Tazuna's house for some much needed relaxation, after the battle Sasuke nearly attacked Haku for what she tried to do to his newly acquired girlfriend but was able to resist the urge. Kushina was clomping Naruto with all sorts of question related to his life and his Tekkegan, but mostly his life.

But she wasn't happy when she found out; in fact she promised that she would give Hiruzen a nice kick to the nuts with her KITB (Kick in the Balls) Jutsu. Sayaka and Ino were giggling with each other talking about their boyfriends and other things, Haku and Zabuza were talking with Tazuna if they could live with them which they accepted and Inari already treated Haku like a big sister.

Kakashi was reading his smut and Tsunami was prepping dinner.

Naruto decided to answer the question that has been on his mind all day "Mom, what happened that day 16 years ago"

Kushina sighed "After I gave birth to you, a strange masked man wearing a orange spiral took the Kyuubi from within me after the seal weakened. He used it to attack the Leaf and well you can guess the rest, Minato used a special sealing technique called the **Reaper Death Seal** to seal half of the Kyuubi into me, which created Kurama-Kun"

"And the other half into me which made Kai-Chan" Naruto finished

"Yes, but when I came to I was in a hospital room. And an ANBU soldier appeared before me, he told me that Minato and you died saying the sealing was a failure. I was so heartbroken I couldn't stand it, so I left the village" Kushina finished with some tears rolling down.

"Oh mom..." Naruto whispered rubbing her back soothingly.

"I-I am s-so sorry Naruto! *HIC* if I h-had known t-that you were a-alive I never w-would've left" Kushina sobbed.

"Wait" Kakashi interrupted getting their attention "You said it was an ANBU that told you this?" Kushina nodded "What did he look like?"

Kushina wiped her tears away "H-he had the standered ANBU uniform on; b-but the unusual thing was… is that his mask was blank. It had no animal, just a plain mask and his Tanto handle had bandage wrappings on it"

The whole room was flooded with massive KI and it was from Kakashi, he had a furious look on and you could've sworn you could see a red glow from underneath his headband. He gripped his palm so hard he actually drew blood.

"Danzo...!" Kakashi sneered.

"One of the old man's teammates?" Naruto asked

"That slimey fucker!" Kushina roared, her hair was now waving like nine tails and her eyes had an evil look in them "When I get my hands on him I will tear of the thing that makes him a man! Then I'm going to rip him apart!"

"Not before I do!" Naruto roared with his mother, Tekkegan activated.

"NO YELLING IN THE HOUSE!" Tsunami roared

Everyone shut their mouths after that.

"Look, we're not going to do anything right now let's just get some rest, then we can kill this teme" Sayaka soothed to the raging trio.

Kushina sighed "Fine..."

"Naruto, your mother is even more terrifying than mine" Sasuke whispered to his teammate, after the whole dying fiasco Sasuke and Naruto became a little closer.

"Now I know why Kiba and Shikamaru always say that mothers are scary"

* * *

Naruto and Sayaka were snuggling with each other in their sleeping bag, since there 3 more people in the house the beds were all taken so they had to sleep on the couch with a sleeping bag. But that never bothered them at all; they loved to sleep next to one another since they became lovers.

Sayaka snuggled deeper into Naruto's chest like a stuffed toy "Mmmm this feels great"

"Of course it does… I have the most beautiful hime in my arms" Sayaka blushed at that.

"Oh stop… I'm not good enough to be a hime" Sayaka murmured

"Yes you are" Naruto scolded playfully, he lifted her head up and kissed her on the lips.

Sayaka moaned at the contact and the two were now in a full blown make out session.

* * *

**And that is the end of this chapter.**

**Kushina and Naruto have been reunited **** Yay!**

**Also the Furasshumōdo is basically a Super-Saiyan Naruto style.**

**The next chapter is going to be a filler chapter with the gang relaxing in the newly rebuilt wave for some R&R and Naruto and Sayaka may have their first Lemon… maybe and please no flaming on me please.**

**Next Chapter: R&R in the Wave**


	11. Chapter 11: R&R in the Wave

**This chapter is mainly a filler chapter where the gang is relaxing in a now thriving flourishing Wave and maybe a NaruSaya Lemon.**

**Now no flames please**

* * *

**_Chapter 11: R&R in the Wave_ **

Sasuke hissed in pain as Haku and Ino applied some antibiotics and disinfectant to his wounds and also plucked out a few of the Senbon out of his muscles, and to the fact to his body aching made it worse.

"Oh stop being a baby" Ino scolded, she pressed the wash cloth on the wounds making him groan in pain.

"You wouldn't be saying that if it was you... Argh!" Sasuke seethed through his gritted teeth.

Haku decided to be a little smart about it and pressed the antibiotic dripped swab harder on his wounds. Which to Sasuke stang like a bitch.

Sasuke grunted and squirmed a little, he glared at the fake hunter ninja "You did that on purpose didn't you?!"

"Maybe" Haku said in a sing song all innocently.

"I already have injuries I don't need anymore" Sasuke sarcastically said.

"We know" Sayaka said, coming down the stairs "So stop whining and be a man about it"

"What she said" Naruto quipped, sneaking a quick kiss to Sayaka.

Sasuke glared at the duo having at it "Dope I would be grateful if you keep your hands off of my sister in my presence"

"Oh like how we left your presence when you and Ino made out on the bridge" Naruto said rhetorically, Sasuke and Ino blushed ten shades of red and faced the other direction.

"S-shut up baka!" Ino cursed

Kakashi strolled down the stairs with Tazuna gazing at the book in his hands "Wow! This is good, why haven't I heard of this?"

"Probably because most women would burn them" Kakashi answered flipping to the next page. He soon gazed at his team "Morning"

"Sup sensei?" Naruto waved back.

"Morning to you too" Sasuke seethed again as Ino dabbed the cloth on his wounds again.

"Still haven't healed huh?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow, not noticing Tsunami glaring evilly at him with a frying pan in hand.

"Hey at least I don't have large Chakra and healing powers and a powerful demon like Naruto!"

After Naruto's outburst on Inari Kakashi had revealed to the rest of the team about Naruto's burden, needless to say they were floored at the revelation about the resident blond. Ino was breaking down crying until she passed out and Sasuke stood frozen in both shock and anger, shock that Naruto had a demon in him and anger at the villagers for doing something like that to him.

After that, Team-7 became like a big happy family.

"Ah Touché" Kakashi quipped.

Sasuke grunted and turned to Naruto "You wouldn't have any fancy eye healing ability?"

"Nope sorry" Naruto smirked.

"What about you?" Sasuke stares at Sayaka.

"Nope" she sticks her tongue out

"You're enjoying me being in pain don't you?" Sasuke deadpanned

"If he's not I am" Sayaka winked playfully at her brother

"I hate you..."

Kushina giggled at their antics, seeing them reminded her of the team she was a part of with her teacher Tsunade with her teammates Hitomi Hyuga (Hiashi's wife) and Hizashi Hyuga (Hinata's uncle) Sayaka had reminded her of Hitomi's kind and caring yet scary nature while Sasuke and Naruto were a little like Hizashi, Ino was basically a toned down version of herself.

Then she met Minato after the whole kidnapping thing and since then she fell in love with him, and when she heard about how Naruto and Sayaka met years ago she realised it was very similar to how her and Minato fell in love.

She was broken out of her thoughts when she felt someone shook her gently, she turned and saw Kakashi with a concerned look.

"You okay?"

"Yeah" Kushina sighed and stared out at the sun

"What's bothering you?" Kakashi sat next to her.

Kushina couldn't help but let loose a few loose tears "I just wish I was there... my baby had to suffer so long without the love of a parent, while I was sulking in a cottage"

Kakashi gently slapped her face which made her look at his gaze "Kushina you have to let it go, Naruto doesn't blame you... and neither do I. if I was in your position I would probably do the same"

"Anyways that's in the past, this is now so don't kill yourself over the past" Naruto added his two cents.

Kushina smiled, wiping away her tears "Thank you... Naruto" She gave him one last hug.

Tsunami and Tazuna smiled at the mother and son duo.

Inari approached the two "Hey, you guys going to the party?"

Sayaka raised an eyebrow "What party?"

"Ah yes I was meant to tell you" Tazuna approached them "With the town thriving again and Gato gone we all thought it would be good to hold a festival in honour of our freedom and to the ones who brought peace back to our home"

The gang were surprised; I mean sure they saved the wave but they never expected that they would go this far in repaying them.

"You don't have to do that" Ino said, wrapping the last bandage on Sasuke.

"We do" Tsunami said drying her hands "You saved us all, we are in your debt"

Naruto smiled "Of course we will join you"

"Anywhere Naru-Kun goes I go" Sayaka cooed as she pecked Naruto on his cheek.

"I'm not letting Dope here go without me" Sasuke smirked at Naruto's glare.

**4 HOURS LATER**

Cheers could be heard all over the town as the towns people party like there is no tomorrow. People were selling drinks grilling up steaks and ribs on the BBQ and there were even some games to play and prises to claim.

In the centre of town in a pentagonal formation were 5 wide pillars with a person on each of them. They were Naruto Sayaka Ino Sasuke and Kakashi (Holding his book) all looming over like guardians.

The gang stood in awe not believing their eyes. Just a few days ago the whole village was a dump with practically nothing holding them together, but now it's like it was never pillaged.

"Holy mother of Ramen Goddess..." Kushina muttered

"Sweet Rēzā!" Naruto shouts

"Is this really the same town?!" Sayaka and Ino screamed in unison

"After we had our way with Gato, the rest of the townsfolk went to Gato's mansion and warehouses during the day and took all the food and all the money that was stashed there. There was also some drinks as well and even some weapons as well" Inari explained.

"When they brought them back they stocked up the stores and their homes with food before using the rest for the BBQ" Tazuna continued.

"Well then what are you waiting for?!" Naruto dashes to the food stands

For the next half hour the gang and the towns people were participating in events games like eating challenges or some games from the concession stands, some of which were rigged (^-^)

Sayaka and Ino were doing some dance battles with the local girls, who they tramped them without a sweat while Sasuke was gulping down various hot sauces and chillies and belching a large fireball which got the men clapping his back in pride and also some giving him some money. The women were swooning over him as well.

Kushina was inhaling as much Sake as she could swipe, she hadn't have this much fun in a long time, Kakashi was reading his book (As usual)

Naruto on the other hand was arm wrestling with the guys while he had a **Shadow Clone** feed him Ramen at the same time, which impressed the lot of them. He easily tramped Sasuke Tazuna and the other _"Tough Guys"_ that were present.

Tazuna soon stood on top of a podium and began to beat on a drum to get their attention

"ALRIGHT!" Tazuna whooped, the crowd facing him "The first time there was a party this big it was when Kaiza helped save the town from the flood years ago" A few of the people Inari included smiled and also frowned remembering their lost hero "And then just yesterday we were on the brink of losing everything to a tyrant! But thanks to the brave actions of 5 heroes, we have our freedom!"

The town cheers, whistling in excitement.

"Thanks to them we are free once again!" Tazuna raises his glass "We raise our drinks high... for the Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf!"

"TO THE SHINOBI!" The town roars raising their glasses and bottles high.

* * *

Midnight

Sayaka silently stalked to the bathroom to avoid waking the others up. After the party she passed out on the couch asleep from exhaustion from the dancing and drinking, she never thought that Sake could make someone that energetic on their first time or make them tired a few hours later. But when she woke up at midnight she smelled of alcohol and sweat so she went upstairs to a shower.

When she locked the door she proceeded to strip her kimono off of her exposing her slender curvy body and tight white bra and panties, she reached behind her and unclipped her bra letting her breast fall out and slipped her panties off exposing her clean shaved maidenhood.

She turned the handle on the shower cubicle and the hot water poured out, Sayaka moaned as the hot water hit her body soothing her aching muscles.

She squirted out some shampoo and began to lather up her hair washing any grime and dirt from her strands before she began rinsing the suds off, she grabbed the bar of soap and began to scrub furiously on her skin.

"Ah... this feels so good" Sayaka sighed as she rinsed off the soap.

Suddenly she felt something giver her plumb mounds a firm squeeze, Sayaka let out a mix between a squeak and a moan as the person began to fiddle around with her breasts.

"Oh so little tulip likes that huh?"

"N-naruto-Kun?" Sayaka moaned as he pinched her nipples making her whimper.

Noticing her whimpers Naruto decided to play a little "Oh so you don't like that huh? Well what about this?" he dropped his hand and began to rub her clit; Sayaka threw her head against his shoulder and moaned loudly as the pleasure crashed her.

"Ah! N-no... don't s-sto-ahhh!" Sayaka cried out.

Needing no more invitation Naruto flipped Sayaka around and crashed his lips onto hers in a passionate kiss, his hands wrapped around her waist. Sayaka rested her hands on his chiselled toned chest while he was stroking her raven black hair. Sayaka gasped when Naruto slammed her into the showers wall and since her mouth widened slightly Naruto shoved his tongue in her mouth and their tongues wrestled each other.

The young couple moaned in bliss and gripped each other closely as they kept their lips on each other and caressing each other. Sayaka moaned as Naruto began trailing hot kisses down her neck and started to nibble at her sensitive flesh making her squirm and cry in pleasure.

Sayaka soon stopped squirming and let the blonde Jinchuriki work his hands all over her body, thanks to his higher stamina he can have his way with her and ravage her.

Naruto stopped nibbling her neck and gazed at his girlfriend "Let's continue this elsewhere"

"Y-yeah... t-that w-w-would be g-great" Sayaka stuttered with a dazed look.

Naruto turned off the water and sent a blast of Chakra to dry them off instantly. In a flash he appeared in an empty guest room, he slapped on a silencing seal and pushed Sayaka down on the bead and began to trail his lust and Chakra laced kisses down her neck again, all the way to her breasts.

Naruto began to suck and nibble slightly at Sayaka's right mound and started groping at the other one, raising her arousal even more. Sayaka moaned at this and her thighs instinctively rubbed together. Knowing what that meant Naruto smirked and continue circling his tongue over her succulent orbs before he sunk his teeth deeper into her hardened nipples.

Sayaka whimpered and blushed furiously at this as Naruto started to work on her left orb and groping the right sinking his sharp canines into her nipples. She moaned as Naruto pinched her nipples again, this time laced with Chakra doubling the pleasure while he snaked one hand down to flick her pussy. Her loud moans told him that she was seriously wet from his teasing.

"Ahhhh! Na-Naruto-Kun! Oh! That's so-Ahh!"

A moment after that Naruto gripped at her wrists and pinned them at the railing of the bed frame. He grabbed some rope off of the side table and bound her wrists above her head on the rails trapping her.

"W-wait, what are yo-" she suddenly cried out in pleasure as Naruto began tracing his tongue over her wet maidenhood.

Naruto began to trace Sayaka's folds with his tongue while having his fingers flicking her sensitive spots inside her thighs. Sayaka moaned at this while Naruto began teasing her clit, he wriggled his fingers on her pussy while continuing to lick her folds.

Her blush intensified on her cheeks as Naruto practically ate her out, his fingers slowly spread her folds open allowing him to go deeper and hit her G-spots. Sayaka continued to moan in pleasure has he licked every crevice of her pussy and starting to grope her ass.

Naruto licked a particular sweet spot and Sayaka screamed loudly and wrapped her hands around his head pushing him deeper as her orgasm approached and despite being aware of that, Naruto continued to lick and finger her until she just couldn't take it anymore and released her fluids.

Naruto smiled and gazed at a dazed and panting cherry red Sayaka "You taste good Tulip"

"P-p-please... n-no more… t-t-teasing... I c-can't take it a-anymore! JUST FUCK ME ALREADY!" Sayaka screamed out with a pleading look on her cute face.

That was all he needed as Naruto positioned his length at her folds and was about to push in but soon realised something.

"Hey... you sure you want to?" Naruto said, realizing she was still a virgin

"I already said fuck me, so fuck me!"

Smirking Naruto rammed into her pussy, breaking her hymen instantly. Sayaka screamed loudly in a mix of pain and pleasure and arched as a lone tear rolled down, Naruto groaned at how tight that she was it was unbelievable. Once he and she adjusted he wrapped her legs around his waist and began to pound at her.

Sayaka's body rocked backwards and forwards and her breast jiggled up and down with each thrust as Naruto mercilessly pounded into her. Her eyes rolled in the back of his head in ecstasy as the pleasure was tripled. Naruto soon brought his lips up to Sayaka's in a heating kiss.

Sayaka whimpered into the kiss as her lust and arousal skyrocketed from the feeling of Naruto pounding into her and his hands massaging her mounds and the taste of his lips on hers by the whiskered blonds.

"Oh Kami! Faster! Harder!" Sayaka grunted as he obeyed her "Oh NARUTO-KUN!"

Sayaka could feel her second orgasm building thrust by exhilarating thrust and judging from the moans he made in the kiss he was reaching his climax as well.

Both of them broke the kiss and moaned loudly one last time as her inner walls squeezed his length for the last time and both of their semen erupted from their cores. Sweat poured from both parties as their releases flooded Sayaka's body which made her shiver and let loose a breathily moan,

Naruto removed his cum soaked member from Sayaka's pussy and undid the ropes holding her wrists, her arms dropped down to the sides cuddling up to Naruto like a teddy bear.

"Wow... that was amazing" Sayaka hummed

"You up for one more round?" Naruto asked.

"Definitely" Sayaka yelped as Naruto flipped her over on her stomach with a pillow under her maidenhood which made her ass lift up in the air.

Naruto coated his palm in Chakra and gave her cheeks a nice slap, with his Chakra laced it increased the pleasure. Sayaka yelped and moaned loudly as he slapped her.

"Oh yes...!" Sayaka cried as he gave another smack.

"You've been naughty little tulip" Naruto whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Then by all means... punish me" Naruto gave her one last (and hard) slap which made her cry out louder before he started to pound her again.

The rest of the night was filled with the intense screams of two lovers, not that anyone heard them.

* * *

**FINALLY I am fucking done!**

**I am sorry for not updating earlier, I just had school and homework to do and with Remembrance Day I just had no time.**

**Now whatever you do plz no flame mail, I did a NaruSaya lemon, not KakaRin or anyone else so don't.**

**Next Chapter: Returning Home**


	12. Chapter 12: Council, Level 3

_**Chapter 12: Council disbanded, Level 3**_

Naruto took a whiff of the air around them and sighed "It's so good to be back!"

"You said it" Sayaka sighed

"Who'd of thought being away for a week would make us miss home" Sasuke said gazing at the giant gates of the Leaf.

It had been a few days after the festival back at the wave and it had been uneventful so far, except for the fact that Sasuke was almost going to kill Naruto when he found out he had violated his sister and was about to receive a fireball if it hadn't of been for Kushina hitting his... sensitive parts. (Ouch)

Kushina and Kakashi were catching up some old war stories, she was squealing-like-a-school-girl happy when she found out he and Rin had gotten married, but still sad that Obito couldn't be with them. Fucking Hidden Stone Shinobi!

Ino on the other hand was gossiping at Sayaka begging for the juicy details of her and Naruto's little _fun time_ together. That got a cherry red Sayaka and getting chased by her as well.

"Well we're not finished yet, we still have to report to Hokage-Sama" Kakashi deadpanned.

"I wonder how old the old man is now?" Kushina asked all too innocently.

"Kushina-San! Don't talk about the Hokage like that!" Ino scolded.

"It's okay Ino, Third-Sama has always let Kushina call him that, she was like a daughter to him as Naruto is a grandson to him" Kakashi said.

"This Danzo guy really is a teme for this" Sasuke muttered angrily

"When I find that fucker I will tear him apart!" Naruto yelled.

Kushina bonked him on the head "Language young man!"

The team soon entered the village, as they made their way to the Hokage mansion they could hear whispers from the villagers.

"Hey! That's Kushina-Sama!"

"Kushina-Sama? I thought she was dead!"

"Why is she with that _fox brat?_"

Kushina gritted her teeth to prevent her from letting loose some KI on those idiots, how dare they call her son a brat?! Or treat him like he was a plague. Sayaka and Ino were secretly glaring at the villagers, they truly were idiots. Sasuke on the other hand openly glared at them with his Sharingan activated. That got the idiotic villagers to back off.

Eventually after what seemed like forever they arrived at the mansion.

Kakashi arrived at the secretary's counter "Team-7 & Guest here for Sarutobi-Sama"

The Secretary gazed up from her paperwork and gasped "K-kushina-Chan?"

When Kushina got a closer look at the secretary she also gasped "Rin?!"

Rin jumped over the counter and gave Kushina the biggest hug she could muster, soon she began shaking with sobs "Y-your alive! We all thought you had died!"

"It will take more than that to kill me ya know!" Kushina couldn't help control her verbal tick as she wiped away her tears. Rin let Kushina out of her bear grip and rushed over her counter again and practically smashed the intercoms button "Hiruzen-Sama! Team-7 has arrived, and you won't believe-

* * *

_-who is here!" Rin squealed over the Intercom_

Sarutobi was confused, Whenever Rin wasn't working at the hospital she would work as his right hand and secretary and she would only call him by his name whenever she was excited sad or very VERY angry, like the time she accidentally caught him ready Icha Icha Paradise THAT wasn't pretty.

Sarutobi pressed the intercom "Send them in Rin"

After few minutes there was a knock on his door, after a quick 'Come in' the door opened revealing Rin, Naruto and the rest of Team-7 and Kushina.

Wait, Kushina?!

"Kushina-Chan?!" Hiruzen shouted

"Hey there old man!" Kushina said sweetly.

"I'M NOT THAT OLD!"

"Then why did you dye your hair white?" Naruto quipped, earning a few chuckles from the team.

Ignoring Naruto Sarutobi ran from his desk and hugged his daughter-figure with all the strength he could muster, 16 years of guilt and depression over the loss of Kushina were all washed away as a few tears rolled down his cheeks.

Releasing his grip, Sarutobi gazed at Kushina "How? I was told you died"

Kushina frowned "So you too huh?"

"What do you mean? Tell me everything" Hiruzen demanded.

"You might want to sit down for this, you to Rin" Kakashi said.

Kakashi Kushina and the rest of the gang began from the beginning. They told them how Tazuna lied of the mission being a C-Rank and it being an A-Rank and how they ran into the demon brothers of the mist and eventually Zabuza, on how Gato ruled the Wave with an iron grip and how he tried to kill them and Zabuza. They even told them about Sayaka's Mangekyo.

But when they told him about the Root ANBU telling the lie to Kushina that Naruto had died, that was when Sarutobi was mad beyond belief in fact he was so mad his face was red as a tomato and steam flew out of his ears.

"ANBU!" An ANBU with a Cat mask came down and kneeled before Hiruzen and hid her shock when she saw Kushina

"Yes Hokage-Sama" The Cat ANBU said monotony

"Get the Council together; I don't give a flying fuck if they are busy! Get them to the chambers OR I WILL GET THEM MYSELF!" Hiruzen Screamed so loud the village shook, the cat ANBU vanished in an instant not wanting to face his wrath. He gazed at Team-7 and Kushina "You as well, the Civilian Council have gone too far this time"

Sarutobi grabbed them by the shoulders and Shunshin'd them out of the office.

* * *

The two Councils assembled at the chambers faster than a shuriken in a Wind Jutsu, there was the Shinobi Council consisting of Tsume Inuzuka **_(Kiba's Mom)_**, Shibi Aburame **_(Shino's Dad)_**, Hiashi Hyuga _**(Hinata's Dad)**_, Choza Akimichi _**(Choji's Dad)**_, Shikaku Nara _**(Shikamaru's Dad)**_ & Inoichi Yamanaka _**(Ino's Dad)**_. The Uchiha, Senju and the Uzukaze (Which consisted of both Uzumaki & Namikaze) seats were empty. They handled the Shinobi and Clan affairs.

The other was the _Civilian_ Council (who somehow had more power than the Hokage) who controlled the shippings markets and deals in the village are somehow is involved with matters that doesn't concern them, Aka the Shinobi. They consisted of a bunch of nameless dudes and fat slobs but the one people did know was Mebuki Haruno, she was the one they actually like on the Civilian Council, she was once a Shinobi called the** "**Petal Dancer**"** but soon settled down as a Civilian after the Kyuubi attack.

"What was so important that Sarutobi-Sama called us in a hurry? I was spending time with my new born son" A fat member of the CC (Civilian Council) said.

"Watch your mouth _Civilian_" Hiashi spat the name Civilian with venom.

"We aren't scared of you Hyuga! You and your fancy eyes don't mean jack here" Another portly member said.

"They do mean jack here! Why Lord Second Hokage allowed you to be involved with our matters is beyond me" Tsume slammed her hand down.

"Shut it mutt!" A muscular civilian said.

'_These idiots get on my nerves'_ Mebuki gained a tick mark on her head and used an Iruka classic, the Big Head Jutsu **"SHUT UP!"** everyone winced at the volume.

"I couldn't agree more Mebuki-San" A voice said, the two councils turned and saw Sarutobi with Team-7 appear in a shunshin.

The entire Civilian Council (Minus Mebuki) glared furiously at a certain blonde "Why is that Demon here?!"

Sarutobi and Naruto both glared back "Remember my law is still in affect _Civilian_, now shut up"

In the back of the room was a man covered in brink with bandages and with one eye covered and one casted arm and an 'x' like scar on his chin gazed at Sarutobi "Don't bother with trivialities Hiruzen, why did you call us here?"

"I'm glad you asked" the door was suddenly kicked down and revealed a very pissed of looking Kushina with her hair waving around as if they were tails.

"KUSHINA-SAMA/TOMATO HEAD?!" The Shinobi Council & Mebuki shouted in surprise and Mebuki accidentally called her the thing she hated.

"Yes! It's me!" Kushina snarled, particularly at Danzo.

'_How? She was supposed to be far away from here?! Did she find out?'_ Danzo thought fanatically but kept a stoic look.

Sarutobi gazed at the Shinobi Councils shocked reactions but saw the Civilain Council looked absolutely furious (Minus Mebuki) "Now then, is there something that the Civilian Council would like to say Danzo?"

"Hiruzen, what are you implying?" The two advisers Koharu and Homura asked.

"Kushina would you care to explain?"

"With pleasure" Her angry look was replaced with a stoic one "16 years ago on the day the Kyuubi attacked the Leaf Village, my husband Minato gave his life up to seal away the Kyuubi in my son Naruto"

"We know that, now let's just kill the demon and be done with him!" the fat civilian was suddenly dragged off by an ANBU

"But that was only partly the truth" The councils looked confused "Minato sealed only one half of the Kyuubi in my son… while the other half was sealed into me again"

The Shinobi Council was in shock while the Civilian Council (Again minus Mebuki who wasn't surprised) went into uproar.

"TWO DEMONS?! THAT'S TOO FAR!"

"LETS KILL THEM BOTH!"

"GO DIE YOU WHORE!"

"ORDER!" Hiruzen leaked out KI to shut them up, which they did. He turned back to Kushina "Continue"

Kushina nodded **"**When I woke up I was in hospital, with machines hooked up to every part of me including my Chakra network. When I was resting, an ANBU with a blank mask and with a Tanto with a bandage wrapped handle told me that my baby had died during the sealing. I couldn't take the pain of loss anymore so I left**"** Her angry look returned, she then glared at Danzo **"**So my question is, why?**"**

Danzo wasn't even fazed "What are you implying _Uzumaki_" He spat out the name.

"Don't even bother trying to hide it Danzo" Kakashi stepped in, his headband raised to reveal his Sharingan threatening like "Only Root ANBU Shinobi have blank masks and Tanto's with bandage wrappings, the evidence is crystal clear"

"Root was disbanded because of your inhumane methods, Shinobi may be tools but they are still human that is why it was disbanded. So… what do you have to say for yourself" Hiruzen added his two cents.

Danzo closed his visible eye and hmmed in thought **"**It is a well-known fact that the Bijuu are powerful weapons used by the villages of the 5 nations, and preserve the balance of power between each of the villages**"** Danzo opened his eye** "**When Kushina Uzumaki became the vessel of the most powerful Bijuu I was planning on training her to be the ultimate weapon... until you and Minato intervened so I lost my window. When I found out we had _two _Kyuubi's, I wasn't going to waste this chance again. So I sent my Root to misinform Kushina to leave the village to train her to be cut off from all emotions and the village would have their weapons**"**

"Village have their... You cannot be serious Danzo, we all know that is bullshit! You just wanted your own personal tools! You only wanted the Jinchuriki for _YOURSELF_ not the village!" Hiashi snarled. The rest of the Clan heads nodded.

"To make an omelette you need to break a few eggs, we were going to be the most powerful village in all existence" Danzo glared at Sarutobi "Until you interfered with my work again, if you had given me the boy I would have truly trained him right"

Sarutobi had enough "Rin" she snapped her attention to him "Seize all of Danzo's assets, have ANBU soldiers clear the village of any hidden Root bases and execute any Root members you come across" He glared at Danzo "It is time to disband them for good"

Rin nodded and shunshin'd with the Cat and Mantris ANBU.

"You will regret this Hiruzen" Danzo threatened as two Root ANBU appeared and shunshin'd him out.

Sarutobi turned his gaze to the Civilians on the Council "You lot besides for Mebuki Haruno were not surprised at all by this revelation... so you were in league as well!" His voice was raised "Henceforth the Civilian Council is disbanded, any assets you have gained from trade and shipments as well as large incomes will be seized and given over to the Shinobi Council"

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Hiruzen you are over stepping your boundaries" Koharu seethed at the old Hokage, while Homura shook his head in annoyance at his fellow adiviser.

"I am the Hokage, my word is law! Anyone who defies me will be arrested an executed, now get out of these chambers and never come back! If you do I will execute you myself"

The Civilian Council left cursing the Hokage to die and swearing that the Demons were manipulating him.

The Shinobi Council smiled, for years the Civilian Council had pushed beyond the boundaries that were set for them and somehow began stripping power away from the Hokage's, the Kyuubi attack allowed them to steal even more power from them. They would even stop the Shinobi side from helping and or adopting Naruto.

Mebuki approached Sarutobi with a heart-warming smile "About time you disbanded those morons Hokage-Sama"

"At least there was one among them who had common sense" Hiruzen smiled at Mebuki

Kushina approached Mebuki and the two hugged "So how have you been Cherry-Blossom?"

"I've been good, even though I'm a retired Shinobi I still help out at the Academy from time to time. I've also given my daughter Sakura some training as well after she graduated" Mebuki soon turned annoyed "And stop calling me Cherry-Blossom! My daughter is the Cherry-Blossom"

**AN: Alright guys before I continue I just want to say that unlike other fics or in the anime, Mebuki treats Naruto greatly like the Ichirakus and the Hokage, she was also a Shinobi and taught Sakura some things so she won't be useless, do not flame on me please**

"You always wore pink! And your eyes are pink as well" Kushina quipped.

Mebuki blushed from embarrassment "S-shut up!"

"Mebuki-Chan" Mebuki turned and faced the elder Hokage "Since I knew eventually this may happen I thought I would present to you a choice"

"Choice?" Mebuki and Kushina said in chorus

Sarutobi said nothing except unsheathe a scroll from his pocket and unravelled it, he made a ram seal and poured his Chakra into it and the scroll exploded into smoke. When the smoke cleared he now held in his arms a full body skin tight black spandex suit with white circular patterns (Like on Sakura's dress) with pink shin guards and arm gauntlets, on the top was a pink Jonin vest with a black rose on the back. On top of the gear was a Wakizashi with a pink hilt with Cherry Blossom petal patterns on the blade.

"My old Shinobi garments?" Mebuki was confused, her eyes widened in realisation "You mean that..."

"Yes. Mebuki Haruno, I hear by reinstate you as a Jonin level Shinobi and restore all weapons and Ninjutsu of your possession back to you. You will also be assistant Sensei for Team-10 and I'm pretty sure your daughter will be frilled" Hiruzen finished with a smie

Before she could reply, Kushina clapped her on the back which sent her stumbling forward a bit "HAH! Looks like our rivalry has returned Mebuki-Cherry Blossom"

"Don't call me Cherry-Blossom Tomato-Head!"

"DON'T CALL ME A TOMATO!"

"THREAD HEAD!"

"PINKIE!"

"RIPE TOMATO!"

"BANSHEE"

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at his mother's childish tomboy attitude.

"You have a strange mom Naruto" Sasuke whispered.

"That is why I love her" Naruto whispered back.

* * *

Naruto sunk back down on the bed at the Uzumaki Estate, when Kushina and Mebuki were done squabbling like little children in a candy store she had a few clones of herself move her left over stuff as well as Naruto's taken over to her estate.

Was at least twice the size as the Hyuga Estate and more fancier than the Namikaze estate and the beds were even softer than he thought possible.

But what surprised him was that Sayaka Ino and Sasuke all wanted to live with Naruto at the estate as well, he had never felt so touched that his own team wants to come live with him… particularly Sayaka.

Right now Naruto was naked cuddling up to an equally naked Sayaka on a king sized bed. You could hear a light snore from Sayaka and her face looked adorable when she slept, but Naruto was wide awake so he decided to enter his mindscape.

When he arrived he saw Kai in the lotus position in front of a dome that was a quarter way filled with a gold liquid.

"_Kai-Chan?" _Naruto gently shook her shoulders.

"**Hello Naru-Kun" **She cooed out gazing at his blue orbs before she pressed her lips to his. When she separated she stood up to her full height **"So what could I do for you baby?"**

"_Well I have the Rēzā no me & the Rēzāshirudo down... I am ready for the next one"_

"**Already?" **Kai was more than surprised but smiled none the less **"Well you are a very fast learner, alright then let's do this!"**

"_So what's the next step?"_

"**Well, Level. 1 was the Rēzā no me, which fires Lazer beams from your eyes. Level. 2 was Rēzāshirudo which makes a dome like shield that blocks any AND everything. But Level. 3 is a little more difficult, the Sukairēzā (Sky Lazer)" **Kai explained.

"_Sukairēzā?"_ Naruto tilted his head in confusion.

"**Sukairēzā is similar to that old man Tsuchikage's **_**Fence Sitter**_** Jutsu, pumping both Rēzā and Chakra simultaneously all around your body you can detach yourself from the grip of gravity and fly"**

"_No way!" _Naruto had stars in his eyes.

"**Unfortunately I have no experience with this since I don't have the Tekkegan" **Naruto face faulted **"Kushina-Chan may know what to do since she has mastered all 5 levels of the Tekkegan"**

"_Thanks Kai-Chan" _He gave his second girlfriend and kiss before he vanished

Kai couldn't supress the blush appearing on her face **"Oh I love it when he does that"**

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself back in the bedroom with a determined look in his eyes.

He felt Sayaka's naked form stir a little and saw her eyes flutter open.

"Hey there Tulip" Naruto gave a gentle kiss to his tired mate.

"Mmmm Hey there Foxy-Kun" Sayaka moaned in drowsiness.

"I take it you had a nice snooze?"

"Indeed I did" Sayaka smiled and snuggled into her boyfriend's chest "I feel so great when I'm with you... your my water to my fire, my sun to my moon, my-"

"Leaf to your wind" Naruto smiled as he kissed Sayaka's forehead.

"Exactly" Sayaka said, she saw a look of pure determination in his eyes "What's with the determined look?"

"I have a new move to learn for my Tekkegan" Naruto answered

"Well I was wandering, since you have a Sharingan thanks to your Tekkegan I was wanting to know if you can use Mangekyo as well" Naruto nodded "Could you help me master mine?"

Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his hair "Sayaka, the Mangekyo is a very serious thing. Yes it is a great power but power always comes with a price, the faster one uses the Mangekyo the faster they become sealed away, meaning your eyes get cut off from the light"

"Blindness" Sayaka gasped

"Exactly, I will teach you but you will need to be careful, there is a way to prevent this" Naruto informed

Sayaka snapped her head back to Naruto "What is it?"

"When 2 Uchiha, Siblings or friends have the Mangekyo Sharingan swap eyes with each other, their visual prowess increases immensely and become eternal. You wouldn't have to worry about going blind"

"Eternal Mangekyo... swapping eyes" Sayaka frowned. That would mean she and Sasuke would have to swap eyes.

"Let's worry about that for another time" Naruto stroked her back making her shiver "For now let's focus on something else" The two soon were engaged into a hot make out session.

* * *

**Fina-Fucking-ly! It took me ages! AGES! To finish this.**

**Yay! The CC is no more! Take that bitches**

**Danzo is such a dick, and like I said before no flaming about Sakura's mom okay? Good, I think it would a nice change for them.**

**Also the Sharin-Tekkegan is automatically an EMS so that's one advantage.**

**Next time: Training with the Eyes.**


	13. Chapter 13: Training with the Eyes

_**Chapter 13: Training with the Eyes**_

Naruto and Sayaka stood on opposite sides on the Uzumaki Training grounds.

After some nagging/begging from Sayaka, Naruto eventually agreed to teach Sayaka to assist with her Mangekyo training. Even with the risk of blindness this girl was damn mighty determined to learn her new eyes.

"Alright Sayaka you ready?" Naruto asked.

"Always" Sayaka answered, determination laced in her voice.

"Right, now as you now know The Mangekyo-Sharingan is awakened by a Sharingan user when they suffer from trauma after witnessing the death of someone close to them, with the user normally having to witness or experience this first hand. Uchiha throughout history have killed those closest to them in order to expedite this process." He saw the flash of disgust in her face when she heard this.

"They were that desperate for power?" She gasped.

"Yeah... The Mangekyo-Sharingan drains a considerable amount of chakra and strains both the user's eyes and body, a drawback which affects non-Uchiha even more so. Continuous use of this dōjutsu gradually deteriorates the user's eyesight to the point of blindness, as I said last night, a harsh fate for those that have grown accustomed to the power and visual acuity it affords." Naruto continued.

Sayaka stood there passive "But what are the moves that make the Mangekyo so unique?"

"_**Hey Naru-Kun, I'll continue explaining on from here" **_

Before Sayaka could repeat herself, she saw Naruto's whisker marks become thicker and his normal blue eyes were red with a black slit down the middle giving him the appearance of a fox.

"**If you don't mine I will explain that part for you Saya-Chan" **Sayaka simply nodded at Kai **"Okay, the standard three named Mangekyo techniques are Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi and Susanoo, all of which are named after mythological Shinobi deities" **Kai took a deep breath** "The Amaterasu or Goddess of the Sun technique is generated by the right Mangekyo eye. It is a Ninjutsu technique which uses the Mangekyo form to create a powerful black flames which can burn through anything. As it has been said that anything within the Mangekyo's vision will burn to ash if consumed by the fire. The fire itself is said to burn for 7 days and 7 nights. The fire is also regarded as the strongest of Mangekyo's physical attacks"**

"Wow..." Sayaka stood in disbelief, her clan really was amazing "What others are there?"

"**The next is Tsukuyomi or Goddess of the Moon technique is generated by the left eye. It is a Genjutsu technique which uses the Mangekyo form to initiate a mentally and physically harmful illusion" **She took a breath** "To utilize this, the clan member will look into the eyes of his opponent and cast a Genjutsu spell on them. The spell takes place in the mind of the one affected, while the Jutsu is cast the one it was cast upon is at the total mercy of the Uchiha clan member"** Kai-Naruto explained.

"Like I did with Haku..." Sayaka murmured sadly.

Kai-Naruto frowned seeing her sad **"Hey chica, don't fret you weren't in control of your new abilities at the time. So please don't kill yourself over it"**

Sayaka nodded, not wanting to argue with the demon queen any further.

"**Now the last technique is The Susanoo or God of the Sea and Storms technique is generated by both Mangekyo eyes. It is a technique which uses the Mangekyo form to create a sword wielding ethereal warrior which will surround the user. This ethereal spectre wields a shield for the user's protection and a blade known as the Totsuka-Blade. Anyone or anything cut or stabbed by the blade will be sealed away into a Genjutsu of blissful oblivion until the end of time"** Kai-Naruto finished.

"Wow! What does Susanoo look like?!" Sayaka squealed like a fan girl with stars in her eyes.

Naruto shrugged **"It depends actually, each user has their own unique warrior as their Susanoo so they don't really have a specific form"**

"Is there any extra moves?"

"**Again it depends on the user... now enough with our lesson, it's time to train"** With that Naruto changed into his Sharin-Tekkegan.

It first took the shape of the Uzumaki whirlpool like the Byaku-Tekkegan but then a 5 point star was placed over the top of the swirl combining the looks.

"**Now Naruto can only form the skeletal structure of the Susanoo without my power but with my power he can form the muscle, but when I am in control of his body I can use the full version. I will show you" **Soon a yellowish orange flame like aura danced around Kai-Naruto.

As the aura danced, an ethereal yellow-orange body sized rib caged began to envelope over the blonde, a spine soon followed suit and the bones that make up your arms formed up above as well as the skull which oddly enough looked almost like a fox skull. Soon muscle and skin formed over the bones and took the form of a humanoid murderous looking fox with fur on its body except the hands, wearing a full body suit with armored chest plates and shoulder pads. Fingerless fox paw shaped gloves over the hands and a cloak formed over the top with the Uzumaki Clan symbol on the back and the hood pulled over the head highlighting the glowing red eyes and his feral features like his teeth.

In the left hand was a large mirror shield in the shape of the Uzumaki symbol & in the center of it was the Leaf Village symbol and in the right hand was a double edge Kama-Scythe with the top part pointing forward at the enemy while the bottom was facing the other way. On the behemoths shoulders were 2 (one on each shoulder) long cylinder shaped tubes.** (AN: Chakra Missile Launcher)**

Sayaka suddenly felt like a small kitten in the dogs kennel staring at the yellowish-orange monstrosity in front of her.

"**And this is the Susanoo" **Kai-Naruto's voice seemed to boom from the Susanoo's mouth

"Awesome!" Sayaka squealed

"**The Susanoo allows for 360* protection field and the mirror shield blocks all attacks and can also be used for pushing enemies back. Now each Susanoo has its own unique weapon, for Naruto it's a double edged Kama-Scythe. With this weapon you can destroy practically anything and with a twist, when a person or creature gets impaled with the Totsuka weapons they will be sealed away in an eternal Genjutsu until the end of time"**

"Nice..." she soon had a smirk on her cute face and activated her Mangekyo-Sharingan and her Mangekyo hair came forth as well **"Amaterasu!"** a volley of black fire was hurled at the Susanoo but miraculously they seemed to just bounce straight off of it, she soon felt the backlash of the attack as her eye slowly bled.

"**I forgot to mention that the Susanoo is the only thing besides Kamui that can block the Amaterasu"**

"Kamui?" Sayaka asked, still clutching her right eye.

"**Another time Saya-Chan, unfortunately Naru-Kun has Tekkegan training" **Soon Kai-Naruto reverted back to regular Naruto "But I will leave a clone for you to train with"

Naruto formed a cross seal **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** the clone poofed to life, and with that left to find Kushina.

* * *

Naruto shunshin'd up to the Hokage cliff and saw his mother sitting on the top of his father's stone face.

Whenever Kushina felt depressed or angry she would always walk to the stone faces of the Kage and lay down on the head of her lover Minato, it was the only thing besides Naruto and Kurama to calm her down. She misses Minato and her family, but when she heard her best friend Mikoto was killed she fell down in despair.

But thanks to her son and her tenant she bounced right back up.

Kushina turned around and was startled by her son's appearance "Naru-Chan!"

"Mom I told you only Kai-Chan can call me that" Naruto deadpanned

"I know, I just like to annoy you" Kushina giggled at the face her son made before she turned serious "So what is it that you need?"

"Level. 3" Naruto simply said.

"Already?!" Kushina gasped "I took me 3 years just to get the **Rēzā no me** down pact and 4 years for the **Rēzāshirudo** and your saying you mastered both in no time at all?!"

"Pretty much yeah"

"Whoa! You really are Tekkegan prodigy" Kushina smiled.

"Thanks" Naruto blushed.

Kushina soon became serious "Okay, watch this"

Kushina's body was soon enveloped in a purple aura and her hair changed from her crimson locks to an amethyst purple colour and her breasts and hips also went big. As the change to Furasshumōdo (Flash Mode) was complete something unexpected started happen (Unexpected for Naruto that is)

Kushina soon started levitating off of the ground, still shrouded by the purple aura.

"Whoa!" Naruto yelped as he was snatched off the ground and flew at super-fast speeds by Kushina.

"The **Sukairēzā**, the Sky-Lazer grants the user the ability to lose ones connection with gravity and soar above the clouds like the birds. In a certain way it is a more advanced version of the old Tsuchikage's fence sitter Jutsu" Kushina explained as they were now above the village center.

"The Tekkegan just keeps getting better and better" Naruto stated in awe.

'_Just wait until he uncovers the rest'_ Kushina thought, she soon arrived at the Uzumaki estate.

"Now the key to using the **Sukairēzā** is both utilizing both Rēzā energy and Chakra together at the same time and thrusting both powers downwards. With the correct mixture of powers, for me it is 65% Chakra and 35% Rēzā, you will achieve flight" Kushina explained.

Naruto stared at his mother with awe in his eyes, but he felt a tug in his mind and suddenly his vision was filled with white.

* * *

_2 men with staffs in hand (Neither's face you could see) were gazing at a large monster with a strange looking eye._

_A Woman with lavender eyes and a third eye protruding from her forehead._

_A large tree with a bud on the very top waiting to bloom._

_The moon blood red with ripples and nine Magatama tome._

* * *

"Naruto! Naruto are you okay" Kushina shook his shoulders gently.

Naruto shook his head as he regained his bearings _'What was that… that monster looked like a Bijuu, and who were those people?'_ Naruto gazed at his mother with a reassuring smile "I'm okay, I just dozed off for a second"

Kushina didn't look convinced "Are you sure?"

"Yeah don't worry, I wonder how Sayaka's doing?" Naruto quickly changed the subject.

* * *

"Again!" The clone of Naruto shouted at his girlfriend

Sayaka groaned as she began to or the real word is attempted to form a Susanoo. Sayaka technically already unlocked both eyes so she would be eligible for a Susanoo, unfortunately for her it just seems to blow up in her face. If it wasn't for a special eye seal Naruto had she would half way blind from the training.

She took a deep breath and began to channel her Mangekyo.

A pale white aura enveloped her body and danced around her still form, her Mangekyo blue hair waved in an invisible wind as she desperately tried to form a rib cage around her body. Unfortunately the aura seemed to explode sending her hurdling into Naruto, her lips crashed onto is.

Naruto broke the kiss (Unfortunate for her) and gave her a deadpanned look "No kisses today Tulip, again"

"Naruto I'm exhausted, can't I just rest already" Sayaka groaned as she laid on the grass staring tiredly into her boyfriend.

"Let me think..." He paused for dramatic effect, before he got in her face scaring her with a stern look "No!"

"You... are evil...!" Sayaka muttered taking in breaths.

Naruto smirked "I know" he soon gave her a quick chaste kiss on the lips before he went all teacher style on her "Again!"

Fail

"Again!"

Failed again

"Is that all you got?!"

Another Fail

"Come on!" He gave her a hard smack on the ass resulting in a cute yelp/moan from her.

"I'm trying as hard as I can!" She argued fighting the blush on her face when he smacked her ass "The backlashes are hard enough to fight but your excessive bantering is throwing me off!"

"Well now you know how I feel when Kai-Chan was training me with my abilities" Naruto retorted.

"_**And look at you know…" **_Kai purred seductively in his mind, which was soon blocked off by Naruto and she pouted.

"I don't have your stamina!" She fought back.

"You don't seem to have that problem in bed" Naruto smugly said with a sly grin.

Sayaka stuttered as a massive blush and nose bleed crept up on her, she clutched her nose to stop the bleeding "T-t-that is t-totally different!"

"Well if you have the stamina for multiple orgasms then you have stamina for this" Naruto said bluntly ignoring her attempts to glare at him as her blush intensified.

"I hate you..." She muttered

"You love me" He coyly said, he became serious again and approached her "Here"

He pressed his thumb on her forehead and her chest and began to transfer some of his Chakra to refill her drained reserves and bring her strength back. When he was done she looked like she could do 100 laps around the Leaf.

"Now try again" Naruto said, this time softer.

She looked into Naruto's cerulean orbs asking for permission and he nodded as if he read her mind. She gathered her wits and re-activated her Mangekyo-Sharingan and began to summon up her Susanoo, the white aura surrounded her again but the next thing any of them knew a transparent white ethereal rib-cage materialized around Sayaka protectively, but what Naruto noticed is that her rib cage despite being a perfectly formed one was slightly smaller than his own Susanoo.

'_So she has a female Susanno... now that is intriguing'_ Naruto thought as a perverted grin appeared on his face

Sayaka opened her eyes and saw the rib cage around her and she was lit up with excitement. She immediately ran at Naruto and rammed into him when he was still zoned out propelling him through a tree.

Naruto groaned "Okay ow!" He glared at his girlfriend "Not cool Sayaka-Chan not cool!"

Sayaka smirked back "Paybacks a bitch ain't it Naru-Kun!"

She yelped when she found herself pinned against a tree by Naruto with her hands trapped above her head. She squirmed trying to get free but soon glared playfully at him.

**"**Okay, okay let me go**"** She said, her face soon turned into a frown of confusion when she saw him remove his gloves **"**What are you doing?**"** he crept slowly towards her with his hands raised and an evil smirk on his face, she was a little scared now **"**H-hey, I was just joking around! Really! Don't hurt me!**"** When he was near her he lifted her shirt up on over her head but with her hands bound and above her it just hung uselessly around her neck. He began to mercilessly tickle her sides.

"Ah! NaraahhH! PleASe! No-AHAHAHAHA HNO STOP! I'LL BE GOOD HAHAHAHAHA! NO NOT THERE!" Sayaka busted out laughing as the blond attacked her sides.

"No more complaints?"

"AHAHAHAH NO MORE! AHAHAHA!"

"No more breaks?"

"AHAHAHaHA! YES!"

"And you'll strip naked and let me whip your ass with a riding crop?"

"WHAT?! AHAHAHAHHAA NO! AHAHAHAHAHAHA STOP!" Sayaka said somehow while laughing.

Eventually Naruto stopped tickling the defenceless raven beauty and let her regain her bearings. Her breath was laboured as her chest heaved with each breath and her breast jiggled a little, when she regained all her breath she stared at her bonds signalling to Naruto to untie her.

Naruto slashed the bonds with his Rēzā-Blade and she fell down as a heap and felt really drowsy.

Naruto scooped her up off of the ground bridal-style and began to walk back inside the estate for a little clean-up and sleep.

* * *

Naruto soon was on his bed deep asleep after a long day of training with Sayaka. He found out that after training, particularly ocular training he always felt more exhausted as he went to bed, probably cause even though with his infinite Chakra and stamina he was knackered.

He soon began to shake slightly. He was having a nightmare "No..." he mumbled in his sleep "No.. god no..."

_**In his dream**_

_2 main stood by each other battling a mighty black monster with a single eye with ripples and nine Magatama tome. _

_One had several black orbs floating around him with a staff in hand while the other seemed to have a blade emanating from his hand itself and with an aura around him._

_The monster screamed as it charged to two men._

_The orbs around the first man morphed into various shapes and hurled straight at the monster imbedding themselves into its sensitive spots causing it to howl in pain._

_The other man swiped his blade covered hand and an arc of energy flew towards the monster causing slash marks to form on its _'skin'

"_Now brother!" The man with the staff cried out in a deep voice rich with age_

"_On it!" the other man seemed to have a voice rich with youth as he charged a larger version of his blade hand and swiped._

Naruto gasped for air and jolted awake gazing around the place rapidly. He deducted that he was home on bed with Sayaka asleep next to him.

But that dream...

Naruto focused on his tenant_ 'Kai-Chan?'_

"_**Yeah?" **_Her voice sounded dazed and surprised

_'Did you see that?'_ his thoughts filled with desperation for answers

"_**Yeah… I did"**_

_'It felt so real... what does this mean then?'_ he gazed at the moonlight

"..._**I don't know Naru-Kun... I don't know, but that monster though... something seemed very familiar about it" **_Kai deducted

_'What is it?'_

"_**It was and felt like a Bijuu... but even more powerful and vile than even me! But how?! There are only 8 Bijuu in the world, 10 technically if you count me and Kurama-Neechan... so what is it?"**_

Naruto didn't say anything, he just stared at the moon lost in thought, like it was pulling his mind to focus on it or something.

* * *

**Another Chapter bites the dust.**

**Naruto's premonitions will be explained later on in the series but I can assume you guys know what they were.**

**Naruto's Susanoo was thought up of from my own head after I saw Naruto in Tailed beast state so I figured I would make his Susanoo similar to that.**

**Also i figured Kurama would be like a big brother to Kai**

**Now The Chuunin Exams are here!**

**Next Chapter: Chuunin Exams Arc begins.  
**


End file.
